Here I come SD Gundam Force
by shadow-dog18
Summary: A 18 year old girl gets caught up in the middle of the fight between those two opposing forces, Join Daisy in her adventure where she friends both new and old, help the force of good fight the dark axis, learn the meaning of true friends,and maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day here is the city of Netopia where human and robots alike all work and live together in peaceful time's that is until the dark axis decided to show up, when they do a top secreted group of defenders called Gundam Force who helps bring about peace by protecting the people of Netopia from evil of all kinds,

In this story a young girl gets caught up in the middle of the fight between those two opposing forces, Join Daisy in her adventure where she friends both new and old, help the force of good fight the dark axis, learn the meaning of true friend and maybe even find true love. 

Here we find a girl with midnight black hair with a single purple strike in her hair that was up in a high ponytail, bright red eyes were checking time on here sliver and white watch for the umpteen time in the pass five minutes with a tired sigh from her lips as a bell finally rang out signaling the end of the school day. I got up out of my seat and raise my arms above my head to get the kinks out of them before i gathered my things together, and place them into my bag pack.

"Now class exams are next week and don't forget to study " The teacher said as everyone filled out the door with some students muttering they will.

Once i got out the class room i headed to my locker my books in and take the ones i needed for my exams, closing the door to the locker i turn in time to see my best friend Alyssa who had short brown hair with green eyes smiled at me as she greeted me.

"So where are you headed to now? Alyssa asked while we both walk down the hallways together.

"Oh I was thinking of head over to shouts place for a while since i haven't seen him in a while." I told her as we dodged the students and made our way to the main door.

" Really that's good you're getting out, me I have work in a hour then I'm going out with my boyfriend after that " Alyssa said once we got through that main doors to the outside." man we really have not had the chance to hang out much lately these days " I told her with a exasperated sigh.

" I know how both we go clubbing after our exams are done we haven't done that in a while? She asked me once we got to the side walk and headed down it since she lived not far from the school and I only lived a little farther away.

"That sounds great I've been wanting to some dancing to some good music lately" I agreed whole heartily with her, happy with the tough of dancing at the club." Then its settle we go when the exams are done "Alyssa declared coming to a stop in front of her home, we soon bide Farwell to each other as she went inside and i continued on my way home.

Fifth teen minutes later i finally me it my home or well should i say my uncle Ron since it is his home I'm living at now, why well you'll find out later why if i feel like telling you that is. Well anyways I reach the front steps before going up them, opening the door where i went inside before closing it behind me.

When i got inside I took my black sneakers off my feet where I then in and out of the way from getting stepped on, I then walk in my socks down the hall way. To the wide stair case where i made my way up them until i came to the top and proceed to my room. Entering my bedroom i quickly changed out of my school uniform and in too tight dark blue long sleeve shirt, over that came a red sleeveless jacket vest, for my pants I put on a white pair of pants that came to an end just below my knees which had small slits on the outer side, on my hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves, and lastly I put goggles on top of my head.

After I was all dress I made my way out of my room where I headed back down the stairs and down to the basement where I know that I would find my uncle down there in his work shop which toke up the whole basement. Looking around a bit i spotted him sitting down at one of his many computers typing away on the white keyboard. Smirking to myself I quietly snuck up behind him grabbed hold of his shoulders and yelled out "What are you doing ".

He was so deep in thought Ron jumped about a feet in the air before he fell to the floor all the while i was laughing as i clutch at my midsection from the force of the laughter," Ha very funny " Uncle said once he got over his shock stood up " Sorry i had to do that since you were so in to your work " I gasped between laughs until i finally calmed down and helped pick up the chair from the floor when he fall from it.

" So how's she coming " I asked after a moment of silence went by watching him resume his typing which pause while he concentered my question before moving again when he answer me " Well she is coming along fine I should be done with her soon then i just have to paint her " I nodded my head even if he can't as i casted my gazed at the smaller shape of a female gundam " That's good to know " Yes you did a great job in design her " He muttered as he got back in to his work.

" Anyway that's not what i came down here for I came to tell you that I'm head on over to Shute's place and see what he's up to these days "I told him as i returned my gaze back to him. " I see then make sure you call if you're going stay over for dinner "He said looking up from his computer screen." Yeah knowing Shute's mom she'll never let me live without eating something " I whole heartily agreed before i said bye and went back up the stairs.

Once I got up to the main floor and the door to the basement was closed I head back out to fount door got my sneakers out and back on to my feet then I headed back out the door which I made sure was closed behind me, walking a few feet from the house I pulled out a tiny cobalt blue bored which grow into the size of a real skate bored after i had tossed it into the air, it floated a foot from the ground before I hoped up on to the hover bored I toke off on it at a normal pasted since i was in no rush to get there.

Sometime later I made it Shute's place where I hopped off my hover bored which cause it to shrink down in size as I put it back into my pocket where it belong, After that was done I walk the rest of the way to the light blue home and knocked on the front door, then I waited until someone open the door which turn out to be Shute's mother Keiko answered it as always. Keiko smiles once she saw it was me "Daisy it's been a while since i last saw you, so how have you been?" She asked while moving to the side to leave me in where we preceded to the back of the house." Oh you know been fine just busy with school what with it getting to the end of the school year " I told her just as we walk outside to the back yard." That's good to know "So where's Shute gone at?" I asked her when we sat next done on the table that was set up, " He's gone playing in the park with his new friend he brought by earlier but he should be back soon " Keiko told me while she pick up her little girl in her arms from the play pen she was sat in." New friend? 'I said out louder as i wonder who that could be knowing he don't have many friends." Yes but i don't tell you but just left it as a mystery for you and that reminds me you have to stay over for dinner I'm sure my husband mark would love to see you again " She told me while handing nana over to me to hold I laugh silently to myself knowing full well she was going to asked me that sooner or later to which I agreed and made a comment on how cute nana has gotten since i Last saw her.

Five or so minutes later and Shute came around the corner with a blue and white gundam walking just behind him, I gaze at the gundam for a moment wondering why he seems so formulary to me but i quickly shock that thought out of my head as I handed nana back to Keiko when Shute got a better look at me a wide grin formed on his face which I happily returned as i watched him dash over to stand him front of me after i had the change to stand up swiftly grab a hold of him and gave him a good old noggin to his head while he laughed and tried to get away only for me to noggin his head hear to the point he was begging me to stop.

After a while my arm grow tired to i let him go who rube his sore head still sporting that grin on his face, "Ow did you have to do that so hard " Shute asked me while I told him yes i did which cause him to pouts " any way's Daisy it's good to see you after a month of not seeing you " Yea sorry i been sorry busy with school and but luckily the exams are coming up so I'll have more time to come over and hang out " I told him as i laughed at his pout face " well that's good, oh right daisy this is my new friend Captain I meet him the other day " Shute told me looking over at his friend who was stand off to the side of us remembering that he was there.

Captain no wonder he seem formal to me that must be the new gundam that uncle Ron talk about the SD having I thought to myself while I greeted him to which he return and i could not help but noticing that he has a nice sounding voice but a bit monotone, Keiko then asked me help her bring in nana while she brought in the play pen that she had pack up while me and Shute where talking, I picked up her up and fallowed her into the house.

Once I was sure she didn't need me any more I left the kitchen while she prepared dinner and went back outside in time to see Shute take off of his roller blades I also couldn't help but noticed that caption was not any in site expected a streak of light in the sky which seems to the bee were Shute was head, getting worried I know where they were going there was going to be trouble I decided to follow from behind on my hover bored but not before telling Keiko that we were going for a walk until dinner was ready.

I arrived shortly after them at the harbor pier to Captain pinned down under 3 giant metal shipping creates, a red evil looking Gundam on top of them, and 3 robot cranes nearby that had a strange red and black horn on their head with glowing red eyes. "You annoying human pest take this "The red Gundam shouted out as he raise his guns at Shute meanwhile Captain yelled for him to stop.

Moving fast I jumped off my hover bored and tackled in to Shute and knocked him out of the way just as the bullets hit where he was standing. "Daisy where did you come from "He asked me as I help him up " I come on my bored when I saw we leave early I followed knowing you get into some kind of trouble " I told him as we looked on " But I'll explain later we have more important things going on right now " I finish saying as Captain suddenly shouted at the both of us to get out of their while Shut said he was staying and me agreeing with him.

Shute started to spin his arm as he shouted "You can do it "while Captain said yes I can and he started to glow bright yellow, I continued to look on in awe when he was able to lift the heave creates off of himself with a glowing hand then said "Soul Drive Activate "he throw off the creates and the red gundam all at once all the while I could not help but think wow while said awesome.

Captain then jumped pass all three creates that he had kick away into the air spinning his arm, the poor red gundam could any manage to say " Here comes the pain " as captain came him a big old upper cut to his chin who said that's going to leave a mark and I couldn't agree more with that. The three crates from before knock off the weird horns on the cranes making them return to normal, The evil red Gundam and his minions where sent flying back into a big yellow and purple gate which closed once the cranes sent their ship through which I missed was their the whole time.

Once captain landed he said soul drive deactivate which cause his glowing yellow hand to stop glowing, Me and Shute made our way over to him and congratulated him on betting the bad guys. Who in turned thanked me for saving Shute back there.

Later that day we went back to Shute's place while sadly captain had to return back to his base, after dinner was ate we went back out to Shute's workshop where he draw a picture of captain and muttering how much he miss captain as I tried to cheer him up by saying that he may see him some day unknown to me that I was right about that until said blue and white gundam came down through the whole that was left in the roof to his workshop and once he explained that to me I Nodded my head.

"Good after noon there Shute, Daisy "Captain said once he landed, which had use shocked at seeing him their but we could not help wonder why he was there in the first place not that Shute minded since he was just happy to see his friend again and I has happy know that he was happy at least." I have my chef's approval and that you're the key to unlock my soul dive. "He said to us well more to Shute then me but I did not mind I didn't want to intrude in their happy reunion so I just stayed back from them.

"Which means "Shute asked him knowing the answered but just wanted to hear it to make it real. " Which means? I can come visit you any time I want too "Captain told him which made Shute shout in happiness and hugged him and I smiled in content at watching those two knowing that they are going to be live long friends.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day here is Neotopia, me and my uncle Ron where sitting patently inside a waiting room at the neo hospitable until finally my name was called to go in to see the doctor while uncle stayed outing the waiting room to wait for me to return.

Walking in to the room behind the brown haired and blue eyed doctor who directed me to a nearby table bed to hop upon where he went over to a desk to get something, while I had gotten up on the table bed when he came back over with a tespascpoe around his neck and in his ear's in the end to my chest and told her to breathed in and out as he listen to my her beat, then he precede too take some blood from my that once done he started to ask me some questions to which I answered.

"So who have you been felling lately?" The doctor asked me as he got out a clip bored to wright down some things mostly what i say.

" Well I being feeling fine lately but i tend to get a bit winded and tired if i do too much physical excised " I told him how I've been doing since the last I seen him.

" I see that's to be expected so that's pretty normal so it looks like you're doing fine but I you to wait back outside as we wait for your blood test come back. " He told as we both got up and I went back out the door, too sit back over by my uncle and told him what the doctor told me.

A hour had pass and the test results came in we both were called to come in and sit down and he told us, that I have not made any improvements and In the next few weeks to months I will get more tired, even sickly to the point I would be have some pain attacks that will only get worse as times goes on since there is not much he can to for me but he did say that he will up my medication to help me get though some of the problems to come and do give me other meds over time.

Once that was all done and I had gotten my new medication, we made our way out of the hospital, got in to the car while Ron drove me to school since I have a exam in the afternoon which is why I was free to go to my doctors appoimate, but first we stop in a nearby pizza place to get something get for lunch where we then head to the school as I was dropped off at the main entrains where i was able to meet up with my friend Alyssa and talk about my appoimate, what the doctor had to say.

" Well I'm glad you're doing fine now but I wonder about later " Alyssa said to me as we walked into the school door " Let's not worry about that now but later instead and just have all the fun I still can. " I told her before we got to the class room and had to take our seats and started our exam.

When That was all done with I handed mine in and went outside to wait for Alyssa to finish her, fifteen minutes later she came out atlas with a relived smile on her face " That goodness that one of the exams is done just three more to go " She said as she started walking away from the class room only to but in to a blond and blue eye girl about our age who in turn growled in anger " Which where you're going freaks " Why don't you which were you're going brat " I all but snarled right but was held back by my friend who then said " Daisy she's not write it lets go " as we started to walk away April suddenly called out " yeah you better walk away pipsqick " I quickly stiffening up but keep on walking I always hated when someone poke fun of my height just cause I was a bit short for eighteen.

"Man I can't stand her, and why do everyone pick on my height?" I wondered out loud while we made our way down the way to her place, " I know don't there is nothing wrong with being short besides it's not like you can help it that's the way you were born " Alyssa told me as we made it to her house and said our good byes " Yeah I guess your right " with that said I went on my way home.

After I gotten home I greeted uncle who was waiting him the kitchen when I had walked in, He was sitting at the dining room table with my hover bored and watch next to him that he asked me leave behind earlier. I told him how my exam went as he handed my things and told me that he added a few missiles to my bored, beam blade on to my watch with a video call function, he explained that he add these things was because If i was going to travel with Shute and captain then I should have these to help when I needed them.  
>He also told me that Shute got to go to the SDG base and was explained all about what the SDG was, what captain did for them and now he is the newsiest member to them which means that he would be getting into trouble more but that's ok I'll be with him most of the time when I can go that is like now I'm going to held over after I change out of my uniform into my normal cloths.<p>

As I travel to Shute's place on my hover bored I saw in the distant high above the ground was a large orange kite with some strap to it who appeared to be Shute and hanging from a rope was a blond hair young girl about Shute's age and upon closer inspecting it was sayla a girl that lived near him.

All I can thing is what the hell as I made my bored go higher, trying to get closer to them before she fell but I know I would not make it in time just when I taught that Sayla lost her hold on the rope and my heart stop seeing her fall below when out of nowhere a blue gundam with a blue and red cap rested on his shoulders caught her safely in his arms, which cause me to sigh in relief before i flow over to him and help him on to my bored while his kit hit the ground, I quickly head back to the ground to put Shute back on land with the mysteries gundam following close behind us.

"You are all right princess "He asked sayla once he had put her on the ground "hey wait a minute who are you?" Shute asked him while pointing a finger at the blue gundam." That is unimportant right now " He told Shute all the while I just though he was weird when suddenly a swarm of green looking robot bug appeared behind us which cause me to gasp in fright since I hate bugs real or not.

The closer they got I notices that everything they touch tuned to stone," fear not there is no need to panic " The blue gundam said while raising his arm up and a glowing light blue Pentagon appeared over him and out of that came a shield to which once he had a hold of it he pulled a sliver sword out of the sword upward a barrier of little tiny yellow swords form around us preventing the bugs from getting at us.

" Wow It's like magic " Shute said out aloud to which I agreed too " Princess I beg your paistion a while longer " He said to sayla while kneeling to her before he told Shute that he was being reckless yet noble to which I agreed but saying " He's right you know ".  
>"You never said who you were?" Shute questions him as the gundam stood up to leave but flying out to the barrier Sayla said good bye to him as he left.<p>

After he was gone I ponder what we could do since Shute still wants to go and help captain but with those bugs still outside the shield trying to get at us we were stock here, I still being on my hover bored move forward a foot when I noticed the shield moving to which made me relished it would move with us meaning we could get to captain "Shute the barrier move when we, so we have to move fast if we want to make it in time " I told them both to which them both agreed and started to run forward with me following close by all the while the shield move with us.

The closer we got I could make out caption fight zapper zoku but appeared to be stock to the ground the blue gundam from before was just floating in the sky saying something like he was Zero winged knight from lecrowa, so that was his name Anyways in the background was the swan boat with a control horn on its head with another dark axis on her suddenly attack him with his sword swinging and hitting the others blade until they both were on the ground well with zero floating just above it, they continued to attack each other.

When the small zokus nearby started to shoot at him to which he said " So it's going to be fifteen agents one who Cowley "With that said he sent all their guns flying away.  
>As the blue zoku guy got a new arm attached to himself the swan boat moved closer to captain and zapper who were still fighting each other, the blue one ready to fire a missile at cap not caring if he hit his partner with it he lunch the large red missile captain tried to shoot it down with his head blaster but none of them hit it, all the while the boat swan about to bring her foot down on him and zapper who said mommy which cause me to snort from laughing at that comment.<p>

As the Missile got closer Shute called out to him when we finally got close enough to battle " Captain you got to break free form that glue and hurry, smash that horn " Shute shouted out punching his fist forward causing the soul drive to active, Cap then spun his laser blade around before ramming it in to the ground by his feet which freed him from the glue, he then flow up and cut off the control horn off the boat swan, which exploded once it was off it her as she return to normal, Shute cried out in happiness " Yeah that's the way to do it " I told him with a smile on my face.

Off in the distant I could make out Zero raise his sword in the air a call out super magical violet tornado which made me think that was a stupid name for an attack as a continued to watch him as purple rose petals blow forward out of the lager glowing blue pentagram in the sky which blow all around us looking real pretty even if it has a weird swept up all the bad guys up into the air along with the missile with finally exploded in front of them leaving them all looking black in color as they disappear in portal.

"Their gone "Cap said once they vanish, the boat swan quack happy benign freed from the control horn," Well done winged knight " Captain said as he turn around to face the other gundam. " Moment seized threat at ease "Zero spoke still floating in the air.

It was sunset and we were all standing in a field of colorful flowers, Zero was kneeled down in front of Sayla calling her a princess again and saying that she looked like his princess he then turned to me and said " I sense a strong connection between us " I could only stare at him like his nuts as he turn back to sayla he open his hand making a basket and her parasol appeared in his hand while he said that it was hers, Shute mutter it must be magic which sayla thank him when she got her things back.

Sayla open the basket and gave zero a cake that complain that was for him to which I told him she could make him another Zero toke hold of the cake he floated off in to the air saying we shall meet again to which I said to myself I hope not that guy was really weird,He flow away I could not help but wonder what he meant by a connection between us.

===============================================================================================================================================

Sorry I have not update on time I tried but there were like two snow storms, bad internet connection, and then i got sick thanks to my mom who is also sick, but I'm doing fine now so i finally got a stable connection so I could watch the espioed needed to finish this I don't know when I'll be able to update again.


	3. Chapter 3

Today I was at Shute's place in his workshop listening to him talking like his mother to captain trying to fool him into thinking it was his mother but sadly captain new it was him all along, "That is a great device you made Shute "I told him from my spot over by his work bench as I look up at him to which cap agreed too.

"Just wait I show you both even more fun soft "Shute said as he stood up, opened his cell phone where he push a button then he jump of the floor he was on causing both me a captain to gasp in shock and worry only to see him slide down the metal latter coming to a stop at the bottom. I could not help but think that he sure likes giving people heart attacks.

"Well what do you think, I made them electromagnet to Skate on anything made of metal "Shute asked us but before we had the change to say anything a beeping sound out stated that the dark axis has been spotted, to which Captain flow out of the work shop and into the re-equip ring to get ready before launching himself forward off into the distains mean while both me a Shute where following him from below on the ground me on my hover bored and him on his Skate's.

We arrived in time to captain and that knight gundam zero helping cap fight off the zakus only to be surround on all sides by a whole ton of those smaller green zakus. with so many of them we had to say back and watch as cap and zero get stuck to each other in a brown ball while zapper and Grappler get stuck too.

The green zaku's carried them all and on to their flying ship, before is started to fly away I heard Shute say something was a long shoot, Wondering what he mean I turned in time to see him skate his way over to a set of metal pipes to which he magnetize to them a race on them " Shute wait " I called out to him as I caught up to him " Don't try to stop me " He said to me " I won't dream of it ' I told him as he jump up and on to the ship and griped on to one of its fin " But I'm going with you " I said from next to him As I too grab hold of the same fin.

Soon the ship was flying through a big yellow and purple gate looking thing, we were still on the ship as we gazed around us to find everything blurring by us at a fast speed I couldn't help but thing that it was kind of cool, a bright light began to get closer to us until we finally got out of that weird tunnel place.

Once we came out we saw that the sky was purple and there was a huge and dangers looking ship we ever seen, "what is that, I never seen anything like it "Shute said in astonishment "I don't know but I'm getting this bad felling from it "I muttered back to him.

The gate behind us close when Grappler commanded it to, great can't go back that way I thought to myself, the ship continues on forward to the lager ship we could heard captain demand to be set free while zero wonder how he got suck to him in the first place.

We watched as Zapper and Grappler bounce away into the huge ship, Hearing what zero was saying about how many have falling to the dark axis made me think we need to find a way to free them and fast. I also happen to hear him say this use to be his home Lacroa before it was taking over by the dark axis how terrible that was.

"Ok first thing we need to do is get a fix on captain and zero " Shute said as we made our way to the front of the huge ship, hearing someone talking we quickly hind behind a nearby fin. Peeking out over it we saw Zapper and Grappler still stuck together until a green zaku came over with something in his hand was a solvent to free them.

"We need to get that so we can free the others "Shute told him as I nodded in agreement. Making his way over to them Shute grabbed the solvent and race away with me next to him, the zakus got over there shock at seeing us and started to fallow after the both of us.

Dodging around the zauks we tried to lose them by going up the wall nearby us, but only to find more zakus in front of us." Just how many are there "Shute asked " I don't know and don't what to find out " I told him as we both turned around and went back to the ledge we came from and went down it, from their we hid while we watch one of the green zakus fall down.

It is a good thing Shute made those magnet rollers of his, looking over we saw lager metal arm holding on to Captain and zero, "Their they are "Zapper said once he spotted us "We better not get stung by those or will be turned to stone "He said to me to which I responded by saying You don't have to tell me twice then I told him I would distracted them while he made his way over to the other to free them.

"What daisy are you sure "Shute asked me like I was crazy or something "Yes now go I'll be fine 'With that said I fly over to the zaku's where I started to taught him into casing after me instead.

Meanwhile Shute had made his way over to other and slid down to meet them where he poured the solvent onto the brown ball all the while he explain to them that he and daisy followed them and that she was distracted the zaku's. Suddenly a bunch a those Bagu Bagu came flying at him causing him to fall, luckily zero was able to catch him So Captain turn his attention to me, I was flying around firing my missiles at zapper and the zakus all the while I was trying not to get him myself.

Captain made his way over to us and got them to forget about me, he then told me to help Shute open the gate, I flow over to Shute where zero had put him don't and went to help Cap "Daisy you alright "Shute asked me as I came to a stop in front of him "Yeah Don't worry I'm fine but Captain wants us to find a way to open the gate "I told him while helping him on to my bored so he can get to the gate much easier and safer way to go about.

Once we reach the Gate we tried getting it open but nothing seem to work finally Captain and zero arrived behind us "Sorry guys we can't get it open "I told them while Shute toke out his voice changer and commanded the gate to open up and send them back to Neotopia sounded like Zapper, The get open up for us just in time as a big blast was head straight for us, We jump in to the gate and was sent home again.

After we made it through it we found our self's high in the sky to which we started to fall down wards. I was able to react fast and grab of Shute's arm to keep him from falling but Captain and zero was still falling "Zero can't you fly and catch Cap "I asked him floating down a bit a ways from them "No I'm unable to fly from this high up "what no "Shute gasped in shock as the others kept on falling.

Suddenly they came to a stop on top of an oddly shape cloud Coming done lower I set Shute off on to the cloud as I got off my hover bored and onto the cloud too. "How are we standing on a cloud 'I could not help but asked out laude.

A big robotic hand with a platform came up out of the cloud and a voice sound out welcoming us to the SDG base. 'Ah I see it seems this cloud is man-made then by nature "Zero Said with a tap of his foot of the floor of the cloud we were on." Chef haro I have return from the other world with my three allies "Captain spoke up to which the voice chef haro welcome us all back safely home. He then proceeds to thank me, Shute, for helping captain.

Shute asked Zero to come with us but he said that he was not fond of crowns he then jump of the cloud which cause us to rush over to the edge to see if se fall only to see him on top of a red ship he then said "Far the well my friends, Princess Daisy I hope to see you again "He said as the ship he was on left hearing what he called me made me shout out "DON'T CALL ME THAT ".

"Someday I hope we return to that place and return Lacroa to its former glory "Captain said once zero was gone to which Shute nodded his head to me on the other hand was still too made about being called a princess to say something to that.

" Shute, Daisy let me show you around the SDG base " Spoke to us which Shute found to be fun to do Head that cause me to forget my anger and turn to then as I remember that I had to do something Important." Sorry Boys I hate to leave to but I have to go "I told them "aw do you have to go "Shute asked me with a sad look on his face "Yes I have an exam tomorrow that I need to study for and It's the hardest one So I'll see you both later ok "I said to them as I got onto my hover bored and fly way to home while Captain and Shute said good bye to me.

After a while I finally made it home where I went inside and I processed to tell Uncle Ron What had happen to us and the place we went to. He was just happy I and Shute were ok and that that I made it back in time to take my medicine. I went upstairs to my room where I put my hover bored away and went over to my night table next to my bed and got my medicine then I went back down stairs to get a glass of water to take with the pill.

When That was done Uncle told me that dinner will be in a hour and that I should go and study for that hard exam tomorrow to which I said I would By going back up to my room. I went over my backpack that I had left earlier by my bed, Pick it up I went over to my computer desk and sat down, I then Took out all the things I need to study for my math exam which I knew that I was not very good at and I would have to stand very hard at just too able to be able barely pass the class.

I soon found that Myself thinking of that place that use to be Lacroa and I also wonder what had happen to all its knights since I was sure zero Was not the only knight gundam there, and since I was thinking of zero I could not but help of earlier when he had called me a princess, me a princess yeah right that tough alone was enough to make me laugh too bade it was also enough for uncle to hear because he yelled out at me That I had better be studying To which I called out that I was studying, I went back to studying for that math exam before I got into trouble with Uncle.

A/N Yeah sorry for the wait but I'm finally starting to get over the flue anyways I did change some things with espied to fit better with my oc in it also I hope to update sometime next week but no promise since there could be more snow storms that can keep me from going to the library which is the only way to write a chapter down.


	4. Chapter 4

I had just finish my last exam with Alyssa and we were currently talking about the club that we would be going to later on today, which I was happy about since I finally can hang out with my best friend that and I love to dance and maybe do some singing too cause I'm sure Alyssa will bug me to sing something when we get there, even though I don't like singing in front of many people I still end up doing if any way.

"Come on your not that bad at singing in fact your good at it "Alyssa told me while we walked out of the main door of the school.

"I know but I just hate having to do so in front of some many people "I told her back.

"Your still going to do it aren't you? " She asked me when we made it to the side walk.

"Will see alright "I told her as I continued on my way with her. "Fine" with that said we said bye together and went our own ways.

When I got home I went down to the workshop to greet my uncle only to find him sound asleep, so that was why he never answered me when I left this morning he must have stay up later last night working on her, I thought to myself as I gazed over at female looking gundam sitting on the table next to him.

I quietly made my way back upstairs where I went into the kitchen and make my self-something to eat since it was noon and I haven't had anything to eat yet. Once I had found something to eat I went over to the dining room table, sat down on a chair and ate the food I had pick out, after I had finish eating the food I put the plate into the sink knowing uncle would clean it later when he awoke.

Once that was door I went to my room up stair's where I sat at my computer desk, I log on and saw Alyssa was online and wanted to chat with me to which I agreed to, we started talking able the club and what we would were she also asked me if I would sing again while I said if she asked again I would not do it at all that got her to stop asking me, we also chatted about our up going prom well more like her being all excited about me not so much I heat having to dress up for any reason, she started to tell me that she even had a dress and everything picked out and she wanted to know if I had one too, I said no and that I might not go at all since I never had anyone to go with.

Alyssa got a bit mad saying that I had to go so she toke take lots of pictures with me oh joy in that alone, she also said that she was going to take me dress shopping sometime in case I changed my mind I knew there was no telling her no so I agreed to go, only if she agreed not to get anything to puffy, to which she promise she would not.

I then said bye and logged out before she had the chance to talk anymore about prom, Getting up I went over to my bed and picked up a nearby sketch book to start a new sketch only to hear my cell ring, I got back up and got out my cell phone and answer it after sewing it was Shute he told me that the dark axis had shown up and they were at dimensional transport device, Told him that I would be there soon.

Hanging up went down stairs to left a note for uncle saying where I went if he woke up while I was gone, once that was done I got ready and toke off on my hover bored at top speed knowing I would get there in a few minutes.

Once I got there I saw Captain and Shute were already there and were talking to the two dark axis gundam's when bell wood popped up out a whole in the ground asking captain to make get rid of those guys, when suddenly missiles were shoot from another dark axis gundam a more darker one then Zapper Zaku but with a hell of a lot of weapons, I saw a missile head for Shute so I sent one of mine own destroying it which cause Shute to gasp in shock and look at me.

"Daisy thanks glade you're here now "Shute said once i got off my bored and stood next to him and bell wood who came over to stand with us while we move away from the line of fire "welcome I came as fast as I could "I told him as I turned to watch captain shield himself from the new dark axis guy.

As we ran out of the way a missile came our way but It missed us and instead cause a large pole to start falling over us I push Shute and bell wood out of the way and close my eyes tightly as I waited for it to him me knowing cap was too busy fight the new dark axis guy to do something.

When noting happens I open my eyes to see a formalizer shield around me and zero floating nearby." I cannot stand by and do nothing when my compatriot fights out number "zero said while Shute and bell wood both made their way over to me as the shield around me disappeared.

"You ok "Shute asked me to which I said thanks to zero I 'am.

Captain and zero got side by side each other as they fight the dark axis, " I had a feeling you would come " Cap said to zero who said " nothing is more redundant then a bully how take's it upon himself to outnumber others."

All the dark axis gundam's attack at once while captain and zero fight them back, the poor new dark axis gundam destroyer duh I thing that was his name from what I head the other call him could not get a luck on any one but I guess that was a good thing for use not so much for him.

Destroyer duh gundam guy mush have gotten tired of not being able to hit anyone told his yellow cargo case thing to hit all moving targets. That could not be good I thought as his missiles and everything started to rain down on everyone even his own dark axis partners.

I quickly told Shute and bell wood to get next to me as I push a button on my watch making a shield form around us "not bad "Bell wood said while he gaze at my shield "Yeah but I don't know how long it will last under this heavy fire "I told him as more weapon fire came while poor cap and zero were left with using there shields and doge everything.

A whole lot of weapons came out of destroyer weapon holder which started to hit bell wood transporter ," Not my baby " He said trying to get to his transporter but Shute held him back." Don't you'll get hit if you leave daisy's shield "Shute told him as he keep him still.

Clouds in the sky grew dark as lighten spark across the sky the more the dimensional transport device, out of know where a yellow ball formed in the sky and out from it came a red and white Samurai looking gundam on a matching gunhorse rode down on a fiery path to the ground.

"Wow what an entices "I mutter to myself as should wonder who he was.

The samurai gundam suddenly jumps up off his horse and attack captain with his twin swords. Zero blocked his swords with his shield while he told him that he as a samurai gundam from ark, that ark was a place near Lacroa on the same plant, the samurai said his name was Bakunetsumaru and zero said that they had the same enemy so they should fight together.

Zero pointed at their real enemy was just across a bridge, destroyer duh fired at them only to have Baku deflect those all with his swords. He then destroyed the weapons case and landed on the ground hind destroyer.

'Man he's good but the name is to long ' I said as we watch him fight some more.

A big missile was launched at Baku from behind but captain jumped in the way and got hit instead and lost an arm of his." An attack form behind is a act of absolute cowardice dark axis you action can only be atoned by your destruction "wow he sure was mad now.

Destroyer duh just laugh at that as he got on top on his weapons hold which now had a big drill spinning on the front of it as he charged at the samurai full speed.

Moving really fast Bakunetsumaru ran forward leaving a blazing trail of fire behind him, he then slash his swords in a "x" shape which soon become a lager fiery "x'' shape at destroyer knocking him to the ground the attack also hit bell wood dimensional transport device that surprisingly was still in tack after that hit.

'What power "Shute said bell wood then said he is some kind of samurai no duh bell wood that what zero said I thought to myself but agreed with Shute out loud.

Finally at last the dark axi's all got suck back up into their transporter and back to where they came from, Shute went over to captain to see if he was ok to which he was relive to find out that he was ok even with out of one his arms.

Suddenly bell woods dimensional transport device came crashing to the ground from Baku's attack a mount ago.

"Not my dimensional transport device "Bell wood yelled out loud at the sight of his falling toy.

" Well I hate to leave after what happen but i need to get going " I said to those who were listening " Really where are you going? " shute ask me " I'm going clubing with my bestfirend Alyssa to celabrighet the end of our exams. " I told him as i got out my hover bored and on to it." can i come? " He asked me " Sorry your to young too " Seeing the sad look on his face i quickly added " maybe will throw at party at your place sometime " oh i hope so too " shute said while i started to fly off not before I said bye to everyone I then said it was nice to meet you Baku " It's Bakunetsumaru " Baku yelled at me which cause me to laugh while i fly off.

Finally making it to my home after a half hour on my hover bored at a normal pase,I went in side to see uncle ron up in the living room watching some tv. " Awake I see " I said to him as i come in to the room " Yeah i got up a few mintues ago, so How'd it go?" Ron questioned me to which I told him all that happen and about Bakunetsumaru.

" I see he sound's quite the gundam,so what are you up to now " he ask as he changed the channel " Oh going clubing with Alyssa later " I said back to him before I went over to the the he said have fun but not to much laughing I told him not to worry I won't do any thing bad.

Heading up to my room I went over to my dresser and picked out the outfit I would wear, once i found the outfit I change out of my narmal cloths and in a pair of demi jean shorts,a black tank top, I put a pair of matching sliver bracelets on my rest after I was all dress I sat down on my bed to start that pciture I wanted to draw earlire before I got call to help the others as I waited for the time i need to leave to meet Alyssa.

When it was finally time to go I got up and put away my drawing then I went down stairs to put my snakers on,I said good bye to uncle ron then I left the house on my hover bored and head to Clube Alley cat where I saw that Alyssa was already there waiting for me.

" I hope you didn't have to wait long for me " I asked her while I got off my bored " No i got here two mintues ago " She said as we went over to the guy at the door and showed him our ID's before going inside we head music playing with many people dance, off in one part of the room way a bar with non- aloctic drink's since this was a teen club next to that was some tall round tables with stolles around them on the other side was a small stage with a micophone and korokie box next to it and I knew Alyssa would want me up there sometime while we were here.

We went over to the dance floor as a good song came on and started to dance to the song,I dance to my hearts conten for a few songs before stoping and going over to the bar with alyssa behind me I got a a banna stawberry smotie while she got a friut puch,taking the drinks we pick a table to site down a sip of my drink alyssa asked me when I would get a boyfriend to which i told her that I'm not intresting in find one right now or even want to have one she said that one day I would find one and would not even know it until was to late.

Laughing I got up and walk away " Hey were are you going? Alyssa question me " I'm going to sing but if you don't want me I don't have too " I told her " No go ahead " She said happy that I would be singing I went over to the bartender and told him I would be went over and got the korokie ready for me I told him the song I will be That was already the song ghost love score by nightwish started to play some people stop danceing to watch me as I finally began to sing.

We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
>Oceans away from the wakeful day<p>

My fall will be for you  
>My fall will be for you<br>My love will be in you  
>If you be the one to cut me<br>I'll bleed forever

Scent of the sea before waking afterwards  
>Brings me to thee<br>Into the blue memory

My fall will be for you

Into the blue memory

A siren from the deep came to me  
>Sang my name my longing<br>Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
>Worth everything I may ever be<p>

The Child will be born again  
>That siren carried him to me<br>First of them true lovers  
>Singing on the shoulders of an angel<br>Without care for love n' loss

Bring me home or leave me be  
>My love in the dark heart of the night<br>I have lost the path before me  
>the one behind will lead me<p>

Take me  
>Cure me<br>Kill me  
>Bring me home<br>Every way  
>Every day<br>Just another loop in the hangman's noose

Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
>Every way, every day<br>I keep on watching us sleep

Relive the old sin of  
>Adam and Eve<br>Of you and me  
>Forgive the adoring beast<p>

Redeem me into childhood  
>Show me myself without the shell<br>Like the advent of May  
>I'll be there when you say<br>Time to never hold our love

My fall will be for you.

Once the song ended every clap to which i bowed and went to my self next to alyssa " There happy " I said to her " Yes and you know you enjoyed it too" She was right I did like it but I was not going to sing any more, we went back to dancing after the drinks were finsh we went back to danceing the evening away.

A/N sorry for the bit late update I wasn't in the mood lately to do much but i finally got in the mood to wright this chapter so enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Today we were in the part watching as Bakunetsumaru cause a scene in the middle of a crowd of people there also were some police gundam trying to get him to hand over him swords to which he refused to do.

"Don't you think we should do something about him "Shute asked Captain from his spot on cap's shoulder.

"He is not the type to listen "Cap replied back to him.

"Amen to that "I said form my spot on my hover bored so I could get a better look over the people's heads.

" you there stop your bellowing down there " A voice rang out cause us to stop talking and looking around for zero " You do not interfere knight of Lacroa " Baku said as he look up at zero who was up standing on a nearby pole " you call yourself a warrior bah " zero said to him in return.

"That's not going to help "Shute said as we all looked up at zero "He's just doing that to bug him "I replied with a sigh.

"I'm a true warrior more then you "Baku told zero who said back to him "a true warrior know when to tamper his humility and cortices, you are but a guess here and must respect their ways, sheathe your swords at once "

"What with the dark axis all around us "Baku told him "I see none of them here in this peaceful park "Zero said we continued to watch him float to the ground "it must be the one's from my home land that I scents I must return at once "Baku said as zero landed next him "A easier task said than done as I well know "zero Spoke as he face baku.

The ground shock as loud foot steeps were head then a giant lady like robot fairest wheel walk over to the group of people before finally coming to a stop a few feet away from the crowd.

"I knew it, It's one of them "Bakunetsumaru said as he jump back on to his horse and said "forward Entango "And with that said they both rode off to the fairest wheel.

"There he goes' again "Zero said as he stopped baku and his horse form going anywhere by a pentagram appeared in front of them cause Baku to go flying of entango. "I'm sorry but your master needs to learn to control his temper "Zero told entango who was on his back.

" That's not good it will just make him mad " I said while Shute got down from captain and made his away over to baku who was chasing zero around he then explained to Bakunetsumaru what the fairest wheel really was.

"Welcome to Neotopia new peace park I represent the power of our people "The fairest wheel lady spoke out laude to everyone in the park could hear her talk.

"How do we know it's not a ruse just to put us all of guard "Baku said which nearly gave me a head ached as I tried to understand what he just said. " Calm down Samurai you need to relax "Zero told him and with a snap of his figures a one of his violet roses appeared on one of Baku's swords "Stop and smell the roses "

"Huh "Baku look at the rose on his sword at two more appeared on the same sword which cause Baku to get made again and chase Zero around once more, Shute on the hand tried to stop those two main while I was laughing up a storm watching them acting like that and wishing that Shute would leave them be since they were so fun to watch.

Suddenly a rolled up red carpet on roll in the middle of them getting them to stop "careful it's a trap "Baku said which cause me to snort for trying to calm myself down but every time I try to bake just gets me started all over again.

"It's a carpet "Shute told Bakunetsumaru as they look to where it came from only to see it came from the fairest wheel lady robot while one of her arms outstretches her left arm to a light green seat box. Where the door open up and out came a tall blonde lady that the lady fairest wheel like "Stop right there and don't move "She said loud for use to hear her form up there.

"Not yet oh most done "She said with her thumb up and a green pencil between her fingers.

"She and the robot lady are the same "Bake finally said after a moment of quieted pass to which shute responded with "that's because it was model after her, since she is the mayor " really " Baku asked " Yup she sure is " He told to him.

The robot lady bent forward to let the mayor off who came walking over to shute with her two help guy's one a human and the other a robot both looked alike. "All done "The mayor said while she turned over her art book for all to view a picture of Shute, zero and baku.

I admired her for her artiste talent since I to love to draw and hope to be good as her's one day I taught to myself as I finally stop laughing. "OH cool Shute was the first to say "Lovely milady "Zero add in his own comment about the art of them.

"Are those flowers for me "She asked them while she picks the flowers off of bakus swords. "You really shouldn't have "She said with a grateful smile on her face. "My pleaser" Both Baku and zero said at the same time which cause them to bicker once more but luckily the mayor stepped in the middle of them and put a stop to their bickering.

"Oh stop it you two "She told them walking pass them and made her way over to shute while me an captain stood behind him. The mayor greeted both of us which made shute asked how she know us as she explained the chief told her about us she then shock both of our hands.

She then preceded to them the crowd of people that we were just shooting a movie and oh course being the mayor they believed her because they all made their way from us.

"A movie that sure is quick thinking "Shute said in excitement "sure is "I add in after he spoke those words.

Once all the people were gone we followed her over to a more secluded part of the part where we could talk more openly.

"I know your home sick but there is a lot to do here while you're waiting to get back "Shute said to Baku who was facing the ocean." And after all you're not the only gundam in the same boat, isn't that right zero? "Shute finish looked at zero in question.

"Yes I too I'm in exile "Zero said at last but baku was still sadden with being suck here and not being able to help his homeland. "I must return at once "Bakunetsumaru suddenly turn around to face us.

"You can't you broke the Dimensional transport remember" Shute told him which cause him to become sadden once more.

"Come on cheer up I'm sure you get back home in no time at all "I told him in hopes in cheering him up but it did not work. "I did not know that's what it was otherwise I would not have hit it with my attack." Baku said with a sigh. "No one blames you, still doctor bell said it will take some time to fix and be in full working order again." Captain explained to him but it only frustrated him even more.

Shute then asked Baku to join the Gundam force and help us bet the dark axis but Baku angrily stated that he would not help us both only help ark instead. Zero on the other hand mad a bunch of rose pop up on to entangos head.

I tried hard again not to laugh at poor entangos misfortune but a small laugh got out while Bakunetsumaru chase zero around again with his swords." Oh bother "Shute said with a sigh as he drops his head down.

Grinning widely for the fun around me I turned my attaching back to entango and help remove the roses form his head to which he naiade happily to which I return with a soft pet to his head. I know I would be getting along with Baku's horse the longer they both stayed here.

Unknown to us Zapper Zaku suck a control horn on to the fairest wheel lady's head, hearing a laud racked coming from the robot lady we turn our eyes to her only to see her rucking everything around her. Baku said that he was right about her being bad.

"It's Zapper Zaku "Captain said wile shute agreed too that statement.

Out of know where Bakunetsumaru leaped over us and race over to the fairest wheel robot lady in hopes in making zapper zaku tell him a way he can return home. We hurried after him knowing full well he would need our help as cap had put it.

While Captain got his battle gear on in the reequip ring, I got on to my hover bored and together Shute, zero and I headed over to the battle was located at.

We arrived in time to see that zapper zaku was on the robot lady head I just barely notice Baku on one of the wheels pods." Hey you get of that thing "Shute yelled out only to have the fairest wheel lady open her mouth and shoot at us a sound blast. Captain grab shute and jumped out of the way while zero pick me up and fly out of the way before putting me back down while I mutter a smaller thanks to him.

Zero continued to fly around and avoiding getting him by her sound blast I made my way over to Shute and captain and help Shute up while Captain went to help Zero.

Bakunetsumaru surprised jump on Zapper zaku who jump down out of the way as baku toke his place on her head." Forget about him and cut of the control horn on her head "Shute yelled out at him only to be ignored as he chased after zapper zaku.

The only Thing we could do was stand there and watches as Captain and zero continued to move all over as they tried not to get hit. I looked over at Shute to see him was a bit upset that he could not help even though we was a part of the team.

I suddenly remember that Uncle Ron Had In staled a lazar sword into my watch the other day 'I think I may be able to cut the horn off "I told Shute getting him to look at me in questioned "Really how? " He asked me to which I responded by activating the blade which was blue in color and as long as my arm.

Grinning I turn to face the other to see they were since trying not to get hit "HEY GUYS COVER ME I SHOULD BE ABLE TO CUT OF THE CONTROL HORN "I yelled out loudly for them to hear as they looked over at me I wave my lazar blade to show them it. Captain and zero both saw it and nodded their heads as they proved me some cover.

"Daisy be careful alright "Shute asked me I know he was just worried for me for I said that I would try to stay safe.

Standing on my hover bored I flew my way up and over towards her head as I got close enough I raise My lazar sword up to get ready to cut the horn off when suddenly the fairest wheel lady's head turn's all around to the back and face me with her mouth open right at me as I could only stare back with wide eyes along with everyone else there.

"Daisy use your shield " I Vaguely heard Shute yelling that at me " I can't use them both at the same time "Was my only replied and I crossed my arms in front of my face with the blade on top as I shut my eyes tightly as I waited for the impacted form her sound blast.

A moment pass and I still have yet to feel anything slowly I open my eyes to see zero in front of me as he shielded me with one of his pentagram shields." Daisy moves aside "He told me as he look to the side at me.

Sighing in relief I thank him and with a nod of my head I quickly fly back over to shute who hugged me once I got back onto the ground "You ok "He asked me once he let go "Yeah thanks to zero I 'am "I told shute which made him relax knowing I was fine before turning his eyes back to the fight going on. Meanwhile I couldn't have think that was twice today he saved me and I need to do something to thank him probably for that.

Off to the Side I could see Bakunetsumaru fighting against Zapper Zaku, but then out of know where there ship fly's up behind them and shoot at Baku causing him to get thrown back a few feet.

As he get back up he realiese that he it out number but lucky captain helps him by shooting the zakus on the ship while it and the zaku's fall to the ground. A hand came down and grabs hold of Cap making him unable to move.

" Shute,Daisy " Hearing our names we look over to see the mayor as she came over to us with zero fly closer to tell her it's not save for her here.

She told us that the way to stop the robot lady was that there is off button for its voice on its hand platform. As if it hears us talking about it look our way and shoot a sound blast at us only to have zero blocks it with his pentagram shield.

Shute suddenly ran forward getting zero to call him back to which he ignored him and keep on going. I knew what he was going to do but I left him going knowing it's what he wants to do so he can do something for us.

Zero flew forward to distract her again while shute made his way onto one of the pods, once he got on he waited until he was close enough to her platform hand. Another sound blast came our way but zero was once again there to block it.

Making his way on to the hand the robot lady saw him and started to shake her hand around trying to throw him off. Seeing that I became to worry for her but I know he could do it.

Slowly he made his way over the button, off to the side I saw the dark axis leaving on their ship to which Baku responded with getting on his horse and attack them sending them into the gate that had appeared for them.

From him spot Shute Told Baku that if he wants to get home again he had to go through the gate too. Captain then also stated that is was a type of Dimensional transporter zero too told him to left and quickly before it close on him.

The sound Blast finally turns off as shute push it's off button. In a fit of rage she throws her arm back catching him off guard as he was herald into the told zero to catch him but he was too far away I race on my bored trying in hope I could get to him before he hit the ground.

Out off know where Baku caught him as he and entango landed back onto the ground safely. He put shute back onto the ground as I came over to see if he was fine which I relaxed seeing he was.

Captain who had broken free when shute was falling along with zero also came over to us To make sure he was fine. Baku race back over to the fairest wheel lady where he made his way up and cut off the control horn returning her to normal.

Back to normal she side kick the ship back into the gateway, shute told him to hurry as baku on his horse made his way onto her leg which was still out toward the gate and leap off her leg and towards the gate.

But it looked like he was not going to make it as the gate started to close. Seeing that he would be help Zero made a pentagram fly up to baku to catch him and Captain with his soul drive going thanks to shute grab hold of the pentagram where he spun it around and relist it at high speed at the gate.

Moving much faster Baku and entango was going to make it into the gate when it close on them, the pentagram they were on brought them back down to the ground.

"So be it here is where I must stay "Bakunetsumaru said once he got onto the ground.

Later that day we all but the mayor was at shuts place for a BQ dinner. I was standing next to shutes mother who had nana in her arms watching some tv as it showed Baku fighting the dark axis. Just in time for shute to come over and suggested his mother not left nana see it well more like her really.

Lucky the mayor came on and said it was only a movie that they were shooting in the park. Shute was whispering to captain and I that he hopes bake remain at the SDG base while shuts mom talk to his dad off to the side of us.

Hearing a nannie we look over to see Baku on his horse had arrived. Making out way over to them shute asked him why he was where to which Baku told him that he preferred to be on the ground then in the sky.

Shute's mother and father came over to greet bake and while his mom said she just saw him on the tv, and his father ask if her was a friend of his making those too tried to think of something to say to that I on the other hand decided to say out of that altogether.

"Yeah that's right there our friends right Captain "Shute spoke at least looking to cap for support who said they were indeed old friends. Shute's mother went over to baku and shock his hand, and ask him if he want to stay for dinner, which he agreed after a moment of hesitation.

A Violet rose appeared onto Baku's caused shute to gasp and cover his mouth, I just giggle at the sight off that seeing if funny. Captain, Shute and I all look around to find where zero was at knowing that he was the one to put it there.

Looking behind us we saw zero was on top of shutes home with another rose in his hand, Baku still did not know that the rose was on his head as he followed shutes parents to get food.

The three of us went to catch up with them so we could get some good food too while zero and entango stayed behind.

A/N wow that is the longest thing I have every written anyways if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Today I was planning on doing in something special I was currently flying around on my hover bored as I tried to look for someone, who I was beginning to think, was going to be hard to find. After a while I was about to give up when i came up with a random idea to get whom I'm looking for to come to me instead of me looking for him any longer.

Flying my bored up higher in the sky until i was high enough so if i feel it would hurt if i feel from this high up but i new i would be fine so i got down off my bored until i hug off it by both of my arms.

"Help I'm about to fall to my doom whatever will i do? Who will save me? "I yell out loudly as i continued to hang on and waited for something.

"Have no fear I zero the winged knight will save you "I heard him at last after what seem like forever.

"no need I'm fine " I told him as i pulled myself back on to my bored and stood up so i could look at him " I only did that cause i need to fine you "

"That was very reckless of you daisy "Zero said as he scolded him.

"I know and I'm sorry but it was the only thing i could do so i could fine you since you're not really easy to find "I told him feeling a little bit bad for putting my life on the line like that.

"Its fine just don't do it again" He told me to which I agreed i would not do it again "So what did you did to see me for?" Zero asked me.

"Oh well I wanted to show you something so follow me "With that said toke off flying with zero close behind me.

After a while of us both flying around I descended and came to a stop to a large green house, I got off my bored and walk over to the door and waited until zero went inside then in i went too. Inside the place was a vast amount of different flowers of all types,

"Welcome to Neotopia's botanical garden " I said at last as zero stood before me as he looked around and toke in all the colorful flowers.

"There beautiful daisy "He said to me as he turn to face Me." yeah they are its sort of a thank you for saving me "I said back at him.

"You didn't have too " zero told me " well i want to so don't worry and don't let it go to your ego " I Told him as we started to walk around as looked at all the flowers.

I was gazing at a red tulip when i heard zero ask me if i had come here before i told him that i had with my parents when they were still alive. He was sorry about that but i told him it was fine since i now lived with my uncle and i was doing great now then i did before.

we walk on some more and I finally saw the flower i loved the most which was a blue rose when i notices the zero was gone I looked around for him only to spot him over at another girl nearby giving her a violet rose. Sighing I wonder why I'm here doing this for him...oh right he saved my life that's why.

Later that day we were over at Shute's place with zero outside with Baku and was most likely bugging him again while I was in the shied with captain and Shute who were talking about Cap's teacher would be coming over check up on them or something like that I wasn't really paying any attaching to what they were saying since I was thinking about early today and who annoying zero can be.

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard some noise coming from outside get up from the chair I was on we made our way outside to see a large bike outside to which captain explained to us it was his mentored.

Shute and I soon realized that that bike was called gunbike and he was sure bossy, who soon order us in a line and started raving his front whiles up at us as he pretty much told us off.

" Yeah I don't do this so see ya " I Said as everyone was getting a piece of his mine I did not want any part of that so I left and went inside to see if shuts mom need help with anything.

After some time of playing with nana I went outside again to see how things were going out there I arrived in time to hear that the dark axis was causing trouble at the railway to which we all headed to once captain got ready and on to gunbike with shute on the side car.

" Did I miss something you put him in charge " Zero asked before flying off " I don't know " I replied back as I fly on my bored next to him .

We arrived in time to see that Grappler Gouf was flying on some type of big yellow and purple bored and the two trains were under his control thanks to the control horns on their which gunbike told us that we had to get them off and fast.

Too bad zero didn't listen to him because he went on a head of us and flew on up and over the trains, captain and Baku decided to give him back up as they got up on to the train and started to take out the zakus on it.

Zero was at the front of the train face off against Grappler in the air one on one. Captain was trying to hit the control horn off only he couldn't get a lock on it and keep on nearly hitting Bakunetsumaru and zero each time he tried.

" They need to stop that and work together " Shute said while gunbike told them to focus spot next to shute just sighed " they better hurry and get the gears into gear "

Zero decided enough was enough and he would take out the control horns until he got hit in the back by the hall of a tunnel we went in causing me to laugh at that " I'll get him " I said as I turned my bored around and went back to get him.

When I found him I saw that he was out cold sighing to myself again for the second time in the pass hour I knew this was going to become a bad habit it I didn't stop it would be able too. Floating in front of zero I poke him with my foot and when that didn't work I called out to him but that still did not work.

Sighing to myself once more I came up with another idea only this one not so bad for me, " Hey zero Is that Sayla? " I gasped dramatically pointing to the left and at that he suddenly jump up and looked all around for her "Princess Sayla where? " Shaking my head at that I just told him she wasn't really here but I was trying to get him awake " Come on we need to catch up to the others now " I told him as I grab hold of his hand and toke of fast on my bored with zero being dragged in the wind behind me.

Once we finally arrived Back at the trains I could see a zaku get up behind Captain and Baku where he got ready to attack them so I attacked him instead with one of my boreds missles which knock him off the train he was on.

" Were back guys " I said letting go of zero's hand so he could help the others while I traveled next to shute and gunbike.

After while the guys bet grappler they send him and the zako's packing back into the gate to the dark axis base, now that they were all gone Baku and zero cut of the control horns off of the train brothers retruning them both back to normal.

Relizing who fast they were going the train brothers were going they were going the trains put on their brakes on as they tried to slow them selfs down becasue just a head was a sharp trun and if they could not slow down enought they would come off the trakes and would keep going and hit the power plant place forhter up ahead.

Unable to slow down enough the train brothers were thrown off the tracks and sents sliding sideways with no way of stoping before it hit the power plant.

Captain jumped off of the train and landed in front of the side he brest himseld on one of there side and tried to keep them from going any fother, seeing what he was doing Bakunetsumaru and Zero both got down next too him and helped push the trains back but the trains kept on moving forward.

Seeing that the guys need more help Gunbike detach the part shute was in and went over to help the others with stoping the trains I too went over once I made sure shute was at disten away.I got up next to zero and captain and put my hover bored on full power as I lean onto the trains side.

What seem like forever both train brothers fianlly came to a stop a foot from the power plants main gate,Sighing in relife we chreed a job well done as shute made his way over to us to congrats us on a job well done.

I was once again at home watching some t.v just relxing on the sofa after the day I had today, I saw my uncle come into the room and ask me if i could got to the store and get a few things too which I aggred to do.I got ready and head off to the nearby store a mini mart as i was on my way I saw April heading into the same store I was planing on going into.

I though about going to a diffent store but I new my uncle expted me home soon so I hoped that she would not see me As I went into the store I got all the things I was ask to get and made my way over to the cashire to pay for the things When i hard her.

" Well well look what the cat dragged in " April said nockingly as she made her way to stand in front of me " Oh Stuff a sock into why don't you " I told her making my way around her and to the countre.

" I hope your not going to the prom cause you know I'm going to win prom queen " She said to me getting next to me with her own things to be check out.I said nothing but instaded made my way out the door where I left on my hover bored hopeing to get away from her as fast as I can All the while Thinking how nice it would be to win prom queen just to stick it to her.

A/N well this one toke a lot longer to get done becasue I was really sick last weekend with throwing my guts up all day and going like two days with out eating but luckily I'm all better now and eating just find but I had little conntion to the internet the pass few days but I was able to get this chapter all done.


	7. Chapter 7

Today I was making my way through the forest next to a lake on my way to meet up with Shute at Sayla's place when I saw many familiar Violet petals blowing all through the wind. I know only one person or should I say gundam that makes these like this.

Following the path of the petals I came to a spot where I saw Zero standing in front of the lake looking up at the glowing blue pentagon that he had just summoned above him while holding on to his sword. I quickly hid behind a nearby a tree and peek around its side to see zero and hoping he would not spot me as I listen to him talk to himself.

"I was posed to trumpet but it was no use and I have still yet to master this buster Sword but it does brink back memory's " I heard him say As he gazing for longing up at the pentagon most likely thinking about his past.

"Poor Zero "I whisper to myself Feeling sorry for him but I knew that there was nothing I could do to help him but just leave him alone for now. I quietly made my way back around and headed back off to sayla's place where I meet up with shute outside.

"Daisy you're just in time "Shute said to me as one of the mayor's personal attend came over to us.

"So good of you to visit Miss Sayla is this way busy making the cake for the mayor's birthday. "He told us as we followed him inside and saw the biggest cake I ever saw before which I must say is very pretty and tasty looking.

"This is where they are made "The Attend Stated to which Shute said that it was all amazing. I watched as many robots were going around putting varies things on the huge cake.

"Yes she's incredible "A girly voice giggled suddenly surprising both of us causing us to turn around to see a large TV screen with a female face on it with a chiefs hat on her head.

"Sorry To startle you my name is Annie the Ai for this shop you must be sayla's friends Shute and Daisy. Welcome "Annie Greeted us happily which we returned back with a greeting of our own.

"Make sure you add the lots of Frosting to keep the strawberries on and not fall off "Annie told the worker while we all agreed that was a good idea.

"Hey up their you're doing a great job "Shute called up to sayla who was inside a little house making a smaller version of the cake " Yeah keep up " I added in looking up at where she was.

"Shute, Daisy how kind of you too notice "Sayla smiled gratefully at the both of us well more at Shute I thing since they make a cute couple if they ever got together that is.

A few minutes later the attend waved good bye to us and wish us a good time here as He lift to do something else we both waved good bye back to him until he was gone out the door.

"This is a place for a guy who likes his sweets "Shute explained after a moment of silence went by while I stated "yeah this is the place kid's dream of going"

"Oh my word I find myself wondering how it's going to taste" A dark gray robot said from the other side of shute." Hey wouldn't you be… "He started only for the robot to interrupt him.

"I'm Leonardo young man and employment of mayor merget her butler please to meet you both "Leonardo bowed to us, like wise was Shute's reply to that while I just bow in returned.

"When the mayor sees that magnificent cake and its beautiful decorations she will love it, and it will make her birthday all the more special "I couldn't help but agreed with that.

"Not only are sayla's cakes good to look at them are tasty too "Shute said "That they are "I stated after he said that while I looked up at the cake.

"Hey do you mind if I go and see how sayla is doing up there? " I asked Leonardo which he said it would be fine it I did.

So I got up Onto my hover bored and flew my way up to the little house she was in and went inside and greeted her and asked how she was doing up here she told me she was doing fine as she showed me the smaller cake for the mayor.

"It's looked wonderful "I told her "Thanks I've been working on it all morning "She said to me. Unknown to us there were too dark axis soldiers down below sneaking around until they were spotted by shute.

"Hey see those guys they work with the dark axis "Shute told Leo "what there with the who "He questioned hearing them the zakos stop when they realizes they were spotted.

The two then priested to put a control horn on to Annie causing it to go evil she then started to add all kinds of weapons to the cake "This cake will blow you away. "Evil Annie said.

Shute quickly told Leonardo to get everyone out of here while He was going to say and make sure Sayla and Daisy are safe form all this." Boldly spoken brave one "Came the voice of Zero as Shute tried to see Zero floating in the air.

"Zero you came to safe me "Shute said to him while zero said" I came to save princess Sayla and The Lady Daisy". The zakos were not happy to see a gundam had come to stop them.

"Forgive my abruptness but my first priory is to Daisy "Zero told him while he called fort his sword and shield but before he could get a good whole of his sword he was push far aside and in to some large strawberries. He got out of the berries and went to pull his sword out only to find it not there.

There stood Destroyer Dom with Zero Buster Sword in his hand, he then waved it around to show zero to properly us it when a larger violet rose pop up on to the tip of the sword.

"Well I suppose it's better the having no weapon "Dom as a matter of fact the two zako's came up to him and cave him some of the weapons Annie made earlier.

Zero made his way in front of Shute with his shield raise in front of him as he wonder what this could happened.

Meanwhile Back with us which we both had no idea what was going on outside I was talking to sayla about things when she asked me if I could put a bag of flour bag on to its high self. I told her that it was fine and with that I picked up the nearly full bag of the nearby floor and mad my way over to the high self it would be going onto.

A I lifted It Up and brought it close to the self I suddenly Loss My hold on it And it fell to the floor with a thump and a large amount of Flour covered me from head to toe which cause sayla to gasp and cover her mouth from the sight of me all white she had got lucky got away free from getting cover with an any of the flour.

I on the other hand was shock into stillness while I still had one arm raise up ward as I tried to figure what just happen to me.

Back with the others and before I got covered in flour shute was trying to contact Captain but was unable to get signal out to get help. "We can't rely on those who are not here" Zero Told Him as he made sure shute was safe before specking once again. "We are the only ones who can protect Princess Sayla and the lady Daisy we members of the Gundam force must use our own strange to fight".

"Right While I get Daisy and Sayla you handle this creeps "Shute told him as he ran over to a plate form and went up wards. Zero Started to fight the dark axis with an egg better he had found nearby him along with that he had his shield in his other hand.

Shute made his way onto a wooded platform where he ran across it, the two zakos relished bako bako's to turned the cake in to stone in hopes of getting shute too who continued to make his way up to us.

"Curses without my sword I can't case a protecting spell "Zero looking on at shute only to return his attention to Dom as they fought some more with one and other.

"DAISY "Hearing shute Zero shoved Dom away from him and looked up to were shute was at "What is it? What's Happen? "Zero Asked "She is turn to stone "Shute told zero in sadness as they both looked up at the screen and saw her all a grayish white in color thing the worst that she had turn to stone.

Seeing her arm up like that made zero's eyes widen in shock as He though how much it looked like when his princess was turn to stone the same way. Draping the egg better on the floor" No yet again I have failed "Zero said in great sadness until he heard some cuffing coming form from where the girls where at.

"Huh" looking up zero saw that I was in fact me who was cuffing as I had finally snapped out of my stupor while I shook my head and patted myself to get the rest of the flour of with saylas help of course." Sorry Sayla about the spilled flour I'll clean in up right away "I told her once I was fairly sure most of the flour was off me I then grab a broom and started to swipe of the mess I had made.

"Man was I worry" Shute said happily that I was fine and it was only flour. Zero just sighed in relief seeing that I was not stone." Thank goodness, Shute Wake up bot its' not safe yet move "He commanded Shute who started to run once more and make his way to us.

"Now I to defeat you, I will protect what I have sworn to protect and not fail " Zero told Destroy Dom hell bent on betting him before anyone else got hurt.

"I'll destroy who I want too "Dom started as he launched to candle missiles right at me and sayla who was back to finishing the cake while I was till cleaning up the mess I had made, we were both unaware of the two missiles heading straight for us.

Shute Tried his best to make it to them both as he called out to them but it was not about to do anything but watch on as the missiles got closer to them when they were stopped by zero who had flown up and around a hold of both missiles keeping them from hitting them.

"I will finally have achieved success in far ladies from the missiles" Zero said AS he struggled with all his might to keep a whole of them but it was not enough as he was blasted off with the missiles into the roof of the building.

The roof was left with a big gaping hole as bits and pieces of it fall all around in clueing a big piece which was heading right for the girls. Moving quick Zero used his body as a shield so the piece of roof hit him and sent him to the floor.

Poor Zero was relentlessly attacked by Dom both his own sword and all zero could do was block the hits with his shield. Shute On the other hand started to throw things down at Destroy Dom to get him away from zero.

Lucky Captain and Bakunetsumaru Arrived in time and with shute cheering help Captain attacked with his Captain Punch and sent Dom flying away from zero. Meanwhile Baku used his Tenkyoken flameing "X" Attack to destroy the Baku Baku that was about to attack shute.

Captain then sent zero his sword back at him which he caught and used it to send a light blue slash wave at all the missiles at him and destroy them all. The blue wave also hit the control horn off of Annie turning her back to normal. The slash also cut the stone cake in half.

Annie then precede to pick up the dark aixs bad guys and throw then back of the hold and it too there gate back home for them.

Both sayla and I come out to show shute the finish cake While she did that I looked around to see all that destroyed things everywhere." How what happened out here "I could not help but asked as I got on my hover bored and went down below to everyone who told me what had happen will mostly zero telling me what had happen since the other two arrived not long ago.

" Well at least this time I was able to save a princess " Zero whispered to himself as he gazed at me who was saying bye to both Baku and Cap who had wanted to wait outside and not be seen by anyone.

Once we were alone I turn my sight to zero who was standing next to me Grinning a little at him when he returned my stare before I finally spoke "So I hear you were worry about me "

" Yeah I thought you were turned to stone it reminded me so much like when my own princess was turn to stone " Zero Said to me after a moment of silence.

"Oh Zero I'm sorry about that but I'm sure we'll find a way to help her soon "I told him in hopes in cheering him up.

"Thanks I hope so for I need to return to my kingdom and save it "He replied back gratefully that we were helping him.

"And bedsides you…"I started but was interrupted when my cell went off causing me to answer it to which was uncle who need me back home for something.

"Sorry but looks like I got to go " I told him as I got my bored out " As I was saying earlier you don't need to worry about me it'll take more than some stone turning bugs get me " I said with a wink before I heisted a bit before shrugging my shoulder and leaned in and lightly kissed him on the side of his face then I quickly got on to my bored and toke off not wanting to see his reaction to that.

Zero just raised a hand to where I kissed him on the face with wide eyes and a blush adoring his face. Back with me I was really shocked that I just did that to him was blushing form embarrassment " I can't believe I did that I must becoming down with or something " I muttered to myself As I made my way home trying to forget what I just did to zero.

A/N lol funny end to this chapter I was not planning on her doing that but I really could not help myself but just so you know Daisy at this point does not like him but just starting to like him as a friend only, she won't start to like him more than that until later on. Also it was a bit hard to do this chapter since daisy was not seeing what was going on so it's in both shuts and zeros point of views. So I hope I did well with that.


	8. Chapter 8

I was over at Sayla's place alone this time since I was getting something I had asked her make earlier a sky blue cake for you see it was my uncle's birthday today and I had asked Sayla to make a cake for him and now I was here to pick it up.

"Here you go Daisy "Sayla told me as she handed me a small box since it was only going to be the two of us eating it.

"Thanks again "I told her once I toke the box from her "wish your uncle a happy birthday for me will you? "She asked me as I got onto my bored to leave." Sure "With that said I left and headed home.

Once home I put the box onto the kitchen table then I went up to my room where I toke a nicely warped gift before heading back down the stairs to the kitchen to put the gift next to the cake that I just had taken out to the box .

When I was sure that was all done with and everything was ready I want out of the kitchen and open the door to the basement and went down the stairs to the workshop to fine my uncle typing away on his computer.

" Hey Daisy " Ron greeted me when I had walked over to him " Hi " I return back with a smile " Guess what " He asked me " What " I asked him " I finally finish her " He told me " Really " Well I'm nearly done I just have to paint her then she be done " He told me looking over at the female gundam sitting on the nearby table.

"That's good then "I said going over to her to get a better look at her " what are you going to call her " Ron asked me getting me to look away from her and at him " D-101 " I told him after a moment of silence while I thought of what to call her.

" Good name " He told me while he type her name down " Anyways uncle that's not why I came down here for " Oh you don't what to talk to me " He said all sad " No that too " I Laugh before dragging him up out of the chair he was sitting on.

"Alright I'm coming "He said as I let go of his arm so he could walk behind me up the stairs.

When we got up the stairs I brought him in to the kitchen and over to the table and said " Happy Brithday " Daisy you remember " He said in amazement " Still I'd never forget your birthday besides it's the least I can do after you had taken me in after my mom and dad died " I told him as I thought of how they had died when I was about shute's age and how uncle had taking me in and worked mess to be there for me.

"I know you mess them but let's just forces on now "Ron told me getting me to stop thinking about the pass "right then open your gift "I told him while I Cut a piece of cake for him them me "right "With that said he open the gift and told me who me he liked it and gave me a hug.

I then gave him a piece of his cake which he quickly toke a bit of I also told him that sayla was the one to make it since I was not much of a baker but he didn't mind that but he still liked it.

Later that day I got a call from Alyssa asking me I could look after her cat tiger which really like a small tiger anyways she and her family was going out of town and need me to look after her cat for the week end. I told her that it was ok since I just liked that cat so much.

I had told uncle ron that Alyssa's cat will be stay with us for a while to which he told me it was find as long as I looked after it and made sure that he did not get into any trouble like last time he came over.

On my way over to my friends place I was enjoying the nice warm sun that shined with a slight breeze blow in to my hair keeping me from getting me to warm from the hot day it was outside.

After I had gotten to her house she was already outfit with her cat inside a cage and a bag full of things for the cat." Thanks for looking after him for me "Alyssa told me as she handed me him and the bag." Like I said it was no problem "I told her before saying good bye.

When I got home I then quickly l let tiger out and he made a dash right out as soon as the door was open. Laughing at how fast he move I went to put his things up stairs into my room where he could find them if he need them.

Once all the things were away I get another call only this one from shute say that I was need. He then proceeded to tell me Where to go and I said I be there soon. I went back down stairs to tell uncle that I was need and look after tiger until I got back.

I arrived in time to see captain finish getting a change up and on to gunbike, while shute jump into the side card. I fly next to them as we all left at a fast speed to where Bakunetsumaru and Bellwood were at fighting the dark axis which was going to be under ground and that was going be a bit dangers since it was not very moveable down there.

We soon spotted a digger robot just ahead of us as we came to a stop next to him captain ask who he was." My name is grip bo and I'm in the middle of looking for my father grip papa" the digger boy told us as captain told us that was the one causing the mayhem down here.

But the grip bo told us that some bad guys had toke control over him and was making his father do all the stuff. "Sounds like the dark aixs to me "Shute said "Your right there is no one else who could do that but them" I said feeling sorry for the young digger.

" Yeah and they have a boom on him too so we have to hurry " Grip bo told as he move forward before gunbike told him to grab hold of him before moving faster with grip bo down the tunnel.

We broke through a wall and came in time to see a bunch of rocks about to fall on baku, racing to him shute told him to hop on which he did by grabbing a hold of gunbike while we got him away from the falling rocks in time.

Letting go and landing back on to ground again Baku looks up at us " my companions " Once gunbike spot a few feet away from him shute ask if he was ok to which he told us we was fine.

It wasn't long before the zako's started to attack us by throwing booms at the lot of us making me put my shield up so I would not get him by any of them. "I'll see how bell wood is doing "I told the others as I few around and back behind grip papa where I found bell wood trying to dismantle the boom." How's it going?" I asked him.

He told me that was soon being done with getting the cover off so he could get to the boom. once he got the cover off we saw it was only dynamite " Wow talk about old school " I said as bell wood got the dynamite off and I happen to look up in time to see Bakunetsumaru cut off the control horn returning grip papa back to normal.

Grip papa suddenly grab whole of the zakos and went back up the surface where he through them up into the sky bell wood had gotten out and through the dynamite back at the zako's just as it went off and blasted them it to pretty fireworks " Great throw " I told him enjoying the show." Thanks "he said back to me.

Back underground again we saw father and son back together with each other once more " aww thank goodness that's over with " I smile at the two before us thinking that I could not wait to get back home to uncle and the fur ball tiger.

Bakunetsumaru and bell wood started talk to each other and in turn told baku that he would finish fixing the transporter which made baku happy to hear that when he look at bell wood he saw that he was on Entengo who was walking away from him." You two get back here "Baku said as he ran after the two leaving the rest of us stare on after them while I just laugh at them and Shute smile at them.

" Well I guess It's time for me to get going to after all it's my uncles birthday and I still have a cat to look after " I told the others who were still there " You have a cat?" Shute asked me " No it's my friends I'm just looking after him while she is away " I replied back " Ok buy then wish your uncle happy birthday for me " Shute smile bye to me alone with the other two." Don't worry I will "I said before waver good bye and headed back out the whole grip papa hand made earlier.

After sometime later I had made it back home to which I went inside where I toke off my shoes " Hey I'm back " I yelled out as I went waling into the hallway only to receive noting back.

Looking around I didn't see ron anyways where come to think off it I did not see tiger either sighing to myself I knew that tiger was off casing trouble somewhere and where every he was at would be uncle.

Seeing no cat or uncle anyway on the main floor I was about to go upstairs when I heard some noise coming from the basement. Going to the door I found it slightly open I wonder how I had missed that I must be going blinded.

Going down stairs I could hear more clearly now when I got to the bottom of the stair case I seen my uncle running around trying to get tiger who was running away from ron.

"How did he get down here "I asked him startle ron who jumped in surprised and shut out as he turned to look at me relaxed a bit seeing it was me "I forgot I left the door opening to the workshop " He said momentarily forgetting about the cat who had disappear anyways.

I see well then I'll help you get him "I looked around to fine him gone "Where he go "I question "He was just here a moment ago "Ron told me looking around tot tiger. "I finally stopped the cat over by D-101.

"There he is " I told ron he looked over to where I was pointing at we both quietly made our way over to him only to see tiger rip of a ribbon of D-101 causing me to shute in shock which mad the cat to run off with the ribbon and with me and rob casting after him.

After a hour of Mindless Chasing Of tiger we both got too tired to run any more after tiger "I give up " I told uncle as I fell on to the sofa with ron on to far me hind me who fell next to me " What about the ribbon? " He asked me " Forget about it I have another one you can use " I told him while I got up off the sofa and went up to my room where I got out a black ribbon that had a small silver ring tied to one end.

Going back down stairs I went back into the living room and to show ron the new ribbon "I'll put in on her later when I'm not sure tired "He told me taking the ribbon from me "Just to forgot to close the door all the way this time "I told him with a slight laugh at the glare he sent me.

"You are not looking after that menacing fur ball from hell anymore "Ron told me suddenly "I wouldn't dream of it because I don't know about you but I had more than enough excitement today to last for a while." I said after a moment of silken had passed. "Same here "was Ron's only replied.

A/N – I only added that whole cat thing because otherwise this chapter would be short but it did add some fun for the chapter anyways ideas what daisy can do next chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

I was traveling on my hover bored to shute's place to meet up with everyone I was flying quite low on my bored because of what I was wearing, How in the world did I end up in something like this is something I don't know, thinking back to earlier today when I was still in school.

_*flashback*_

_Class was just about to start and I was talking to Alyssa about how we did on our exams since we were getting our score papers today when suddenly she came up with an idea for something fun we could do today._

"_Yeah what?"I asked her "let's make a bet "she told me smiling at her good idea "ok what it is about? " I questioned her once more._

"_He bet will be to see who got the better score on their exams and the loser will have too…" Alyssa trailed off as she whispered the rest into my ear." WHAT you can be for real you know I can't stand to wear them. "I angrily told her. Who in turned smirked._

"_What don't think you got good marks? "She asked me while I thought about how much I had studied and I was sure I had to gotten a better mark then she did. "Fine deal " _

_With that said the teacher walked into the room and started to hand out our scores out when we both got ours I look at hers the mine and as soon as I did I groaned while letting my head hit my desk Alyssa magnet to get my paper back when she saw my mark she laugh because she had gotten a higher mark then me by only one number._

"_Looks like I win "She stated while I just groaned again after hearing that statement._

_Once school was over we both headed over to her place to get the bet over with, after we got inside and up to her room where she went over to her closet and pulled out a black tight strapless dress that end above the knees._

_She ushered me over to her bathroom to change into the dress which I really hate to wear at all and she know that she made the bet just to see me suffer in it. Sighing to myself I went to change into the dress._

_I came back out in the dress with a scowled on my face epically one that showed of my figure off like this one did, Alyssa on the other hand like the dress on me and didn't mind telling me so more than once._

_It was soon time to leave to go home so after I got my sneakers back on I waved good bye to my best friend who told me "don't forget that you have to wear that dress all day " sighing to myself I told her that I would not._

_*flashback over*_

And so that was why I was in a bad mood cause Not only did I have to wear this dress but I had to wear it all day, I was planning on so just in my home but I got called to head over to shuts place and I knew full while I could not go as much as I wanted to say home.

When I had finally made it to Shute's place I got off my bored and walk slowly over to the others not being in any hurry to show the others my dress. It wasn't long before I was spotted by Baku who started to laugh since he taught it was so funny that I was wearing a dress.

Shute on the other hand didn't and had told baku to stop laughing "hey I think it's very pretty on her "He told me with a grain on his face To which I thank him and then told them how I ended up like this in the first place.

I then remember that Zero was there so I looked at him from the corner of my eye since I was still talking to shute, What confused me was I found him with his head facing the ground, Was I then bad looking in this dress. Wait why I'd care what he thinks of anyways. But as I look closer at him I noticed that he had a blush adorning his face plates.

Blinking at that I quickly fought not to blush myself as I wonder exactly what he was thinking of.

(ZERO's pov)

I was gazing up at the sky thinking about what had happen to my princess when I heard Bakunetsumaru laughing from where ever he was at which snapped me out of my thoughts. I went over to him and the others to see what he was laughing at once I got closer to them I could make out that Daisy was hear from the sound of her voice.

But I wonder was she what Baku was laughing at who dear he laugh at her, when I finally got closer I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her and what she was wearing was something I never taught I'd see her wear a dress since I once over heard her say she dislike wearing them.

Daisy was wearing a black strapless dress what ended above the knees which showed off the lovely figure nicely, the more I looked at her like that the wider my eye got until I snapped my head to the ground as I could feel my face heat up as I blush all the while I thought "_she looks so beautiful in that dress _"

We were informed from Captain that the Dark axis was here in neotaipa again because trouble this caused me to snap my head up to looked at him momentously forgetting about what daisy was wearing as we all jumped in to action and set off.

(Daisy's Pov)

After I heard what cap said I decided to say behind until shute begged me to come " Alright I'll come but don't expect me to help not while I'm in this think" I told him as we all left and headed to where ever the dark axis was at.

We arrived in time to see all three of the dark axis gundams fire all over hitting the worker robots who were nearby. Captain quickly leaps into action and shot them away from the work bots that all got out of the way of the fight that would follow.

The dark axis guys were about to attack captain with an combined attack call rainbow doom boom…that is by far the most stupid name I ever heard, I sighed from my spot next to shute before folded my arms in front of myself as I looked on as both zero and Bakunetsumaru join in to help with the fighting.

"Everyone for them self's "Zapper stated out loud while captain told the others to engage them in a fight. Soon everyone was fighting one another in a one on one fight.

I look and saw captain fighting destroy duh in a battle as each attack each other head on, while I saw zero who was fighting zapper who keep on firing at zeros shield while not being able to hit him, look around for baku to see him in some short of standoff with Grappler on top of two pillars which cause to sweat drop at that.

"Wow what a show you could sale tickets to this "Shute said from his stop with gunbike "Yeah and make a lot of money too" I agreed with him before looking back on to watch the guys all fight it out.

Poor duh keep on missing captain as he tried to hit him but to no use, even when captain help with out with his aim only to still miss hitting him. Until finally captain got tired of that and knocked duh away from himself.

Back over with zero who still had his pentagram shield up to block zappers gunfire, it wasn't until zapper got tired that zero made his move with his super magic violet tornado which sent zapper flying off somewhere else.

Up with Bakunetsumaru who was still in a standoff with Grappler not moving one bit even when zapper went flying pass them both. Suddenly he moved when he stated out loud that he was going to blow this place to bits. Baku acted fast and attacked him and sent him flying off to where ever zapper went too before brushing in to a fiery explosion.

"Score another on to the gundam force "Shute said once we made our way over to the guys. "Yeah, will done as always" I said with a smile.

"Yes the day is ours "Zero said with a nodded while Baku said "As it should ever be as long as we fight on the side of good "even captain add something to that " and work as a team ".

Hearing laughing as the a large shadow covered us we all looked up to see the three dark axis gundam up on their ship, "You do-gooders don't know the meaning of team work " Zapper told the gundam force. "Right you couldn't team works yourself out of a paper back." Grappler told us while destroy just said duh.

They also told us how they couldn't leave without show us the teamed up moves, you mean that rainbow thing they tried to do earlier but fail I thought to myself as they all got into a fighting pose before they got ready to launch their attack at us.

"I don't like the looks of that "Shute told us while I stated that I didn't either too as I wonder what the guys were going to do to stop that.

"Have a little faith you two "Captain said which cause both of us to look at him to see his fist glowing as zero and Baku stood side by side him. "We can bet anything they throw at us".

" I know you can do it as long as you're working together there is nothing you can't do " Shute told them happily "He's right no one can bet you guys " I stated in knowing they will beat them.

It wasn't long before Zero, Bakunetsumaru and captain launch their attack all together at the sometime as they called it "Gundam Force Triple Attack!"with that said zero's rose petals blow into the wind along with Baku's fiery X attack went spinning in the violet tornado with captain jumped up behind it who had active his soul drive and use his captain punch as all three moves hit the dark axis guys off there ship which was thrown behind them.

Off in the dictions where the bad guys had been sent flying to a explosion went off which soon turned into a nice fireworks display, Shute went on about how awesome the guys were with that last move that had sue which I may say was in complete agreement with.

They all agreed that they all had did a great job with that move they use to beat the dark axis with their new move Gundam Force Triple Attack!

It was around sunset went we returned back to shutes home when he suddenly remember that he had a report to do on friendship and that he could wright all about the guys friendship and teamwork. Sadly Captain had to tell him that he could not use them in his paper because they had to remain a secreted. This made him cry in sadness about not knowing how to do his paper.

"It's ok shute I'll help you do your report "I told him which made him right happy again " Really you'd help me with it " He asked me smiling " Sure why not I got nothing else better to do " I said to shute before coming to a stop as I gasped when I remember something.

"Daisy what is it?" Zero asked from next to me as he tried to get my attention as the others two stop to see what had happen to me. Out of nowhere I throw my arms up as I cheered loudly "Yes It's the end of the day "

"So?" Baku questioned to which I explained "I don't have to wear this dress anymore "I said while jumping up and down in happiness while zero just sighed that there was nothing wrong with me after all.

"Shute I'll help you after I change out of this "I told him as I got on to my hover bored "Alright "He said before said good bye alone with the others as I left to get out of this dress and into my comfy cloths which made me happy since I was grumpy nearly all day having to wear this so I just smile as I hummed in happiness as I went home. It wasn't long before I had change into my normal outfit and after I had told uncle why I was wearing that dress in the first place I head back over to shutes home to help him out.

A/N I sure had some fun writhing about Daisy being a dress since she don't like wearing them so much but too bad for her she'll be wearing another one for prom, also I was not sure to do zero's point of view of her in the dress but I decide to put it in until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of the school day and I was walking through the hallways making my way to the main door so I could hurry up and leave because I had to meet the others at the transporter device to see it if was finally done.

I was nearly at the door when an arm came out of know where a shoved me in the nearby wall blinking I looked up too an guy with blue hair and green eyes stare down at me since the guy way really tall that or I'm just too short.

"What the hell do you want Jake?" I asked him annoyed at the face he even touch me and was keeping me from meeting up with the others.

"Oh I was wondering if you going to the prom and if you want to go with me "Jake said after a moment of looking at me which I really did not like.

"No I'm not and if I was I would not go with the likes of you "I told him as I pushed him away from me while I walked away from him not before said over my shoulder "Why don't you go with April I'm sure she'll love that "With that said I was gone out the door where I got onto my hover bored and went on my way.

Finally after what seem like a long time I made it to the transporter to see even one already there and appeared to be waiting for me. Getting off my bored I made my way over to them while I greeted them with a Hey.

"Your late "Baku angrily told me to which I said that I had an unexpected person keep me from leaving the school sooner which when I said that I had a sour look upon my face while I had to dismiss a worry look from Zero Saying that it was nothing to worry about.

We all walked over to bell wood that was over by a large computer screen with chief haro and police gundams behind him in a line. " all right it looks like it's finally all done now all we need is to test it out " Bellwood said as he then preceded to send a banana which it work, cause now Baku is starting to ask that he be sent to ark next.

Zero went over to baku to get him to stop and wait for the test to be done when captain suddenly look up which got our attention on to him "what's is it "Shute asked him who was now looking around "I thought I heard something." Cap explained himself.

"I didn't hear anything "I told him the only thing I hear was zero and baku fighting each other. Then I heard it which sounded a lot like a chant or something "It sounds like something zero would say Shute said as we went over to zero who was still fighting baku on the transporter platform.

"Hey guys listen "Shute ask as He tried to get them to stop and listen "I don't think they will "I told him as we watch zero send Bakunetsumaru in the control panel which cause it to spark. Soon we could hear the voice getting louder which seem to be coming from all around us.

Suddenly a light purple portal appeared in the sky above us the portal turned a darker shade as lighten hit where we stood causing everything to go white in a blineding light I somehow remember to grab hold to shuts hand when all that happened.

We were trying floating through an orange space where shute saw the banana from before as the tried to grab it only to fine that he was dangling on a ledge with me hanging on to him to keep him from falling lucky captain was there to help pull him back up.

" Where are we " shute asked as we all looked around us to see that we were inside some type of cave like room Baku thought we might be in ark from the looks of it but I have a feeling that we were not.

"No it can't be "I heard zero say from next to me when he suddenly takes off flying over a gap and out a door way leaving us behind." Zero come back "Cap told him but he didn't seem to hear us even when captain went after him as he walked on thin air which cause us three to gasp in shock." What is it everyone "Cap asked as he came to a stop on nothing.

"Capitan you're not standing on anything "Shute told him still in shock at seem on nothing." My sensors say other ways shute there is a investable bridge that leads all the way over there "He said pointing to the only way out of here.

We all ran our way across the bridge while poor baku seem to across something he could not see so I help drag him over to the other side. Soon we were making our way through a long tunnel as we follow behind zero a head of wasn't long before we came to a light at the end of the tunnel.

Coming to a on a large ledge was looked around us to see a place that look like a castle covered in red spikes and dark purple fog surrounding it." This place looks bad "Shute said a bit sad at the sight before us Bakunetsumaru was hoping it was not his homeland land ark but I hand a hunch that it was zero homeland as I looked over at him who was quieted as he looked out at the ruined castle.

"It's not It's my home Lacroa" Zero said we look at him to see he had a fond longing look in his eyes." This is Lacroa? Shute asked him "Yes it used to have lots of flowers all over not it is all turned to stone by those minions of darkness" Zero told us I couldn't help but feel sorry for him knowing that he much have lots a lot.

"Bagu bagu that means the dark axis is here "Baku told us while captain said that we must be on grad here. Zero went on about he should not be here and why he was brought back here.

"Forgive me zero I accused you of not caring about your homeland "Baku said to him as he bow down, " I see now how deeply you feel its suffering "thank you my friend" Zero said to him only then we could heard something.

' I dictate that we are being surrounded " Captain said as baku got up and look around " where are they "he asked. " Yeah I don't see anything" I said out loud from my place near zero.

Out of know where a bunch of arrows came at us captain told us to move while he grab shute as he got way while I was about to do the same when an arm warped around waist and another one went under my legs as I soon found myself in zero's arm as he jump out of the way. He then put me down when the safe to do so as I mutter a thank you.

"Just as I expected they are cloaked in some kind of cloaking device" Cap told us," This can only be there doing" Zero suddenly said as he gazed around us." Look out everyone in coming "Captain said as more arrows cam at us but lucky the guys were able to knock them down.

Zero's main attack went up to a cliff ledge and with a poof and would bunch of same looking gundams appeared there as little piece of paper came of them which I guess is why we could not see them in the first place.

"Holy cow "Was shute's replied at seeing all of them up there had put another paper on them making the disappeared again." There gone again "I said but captain used his head gun on them and we could see them once more.

Baku got in on the action and jumped up there and cut some of them while zero too knocked some of them out with his pentagon. Once they fell to the ground they went poof and turned onto a dice piece." What happen to them "Shute asked to which zero said that was there true form.

The rest of the gundams all ran away from us to which shute cheer that we beat them" Gundam force wins again" unknown to us we were being watch by someone through a mirror as a male voice spoke out " the gundam force eh well I must smash them one and for all ".

A little while later Zero had explained what had happen to him to come here to say I was made Was understatement I couldn't that the dark axis did all of this and that they could do it to Neotopia if it wasn't for the gundam force and I just hope that it did not happen.

"Hey come on it's never too late all we need to do is take Lacroa back "Shute said "Yeah he's right we came do anything once we set our minds to it "I agreed with him along with everyone else as it seem to cheer zero up a bit.

"Look over there "Zero suddenly said as we saw three more of those dice gundams only they look a little different than the other ones we saw. While Baku went to chase after them into a cave with us closely behind him.

The gundams and baku all jumped down a nearby hole while we just stood at the top looking down it. Once we hand all made it down safely was saw one of the gundams trip up and feel into the other two making them fall too.

One of the gundams face visor fall off to revile to be a young bout with green hair and blue eyes in face they all looked the same" There just kids " Shute said but the triples didn't seem to like being call kids.

They preceded to tell us they had been were those outfits to hide as they waited for the savior to arrive…savior I wonder who that may be I thought to myself in wonder. They then told us that they were guarding a spirit egg what every that was and that they must give it to the savior once he came and would use it to save Lacroa.

"You have done well savoring this long for I Zero the winged knight is the chosen savior "Zero hand told them causing them to look at him with a frown on their prove that he is who he say he is he made one of his blue rose appeared which baku complained about. They seem to believe him when that saw the rose so they told us their names.

"They don't seem to be too trusting but you really can't blame them" Shute said to zero as we watch the triples whisper in a hulled group from the sound of it zero about their take on zero I stood on zero's other side " Yeah they must have been through a lot all by their lonesome."

After a while zero had asked what had happen while he was gone only to find out that his princess was turned to stone and was take somewhere they did not know where too.

"Curses the violins but what about the scores "Zero asked them only to find out they too were turned to stone alone with the princess. " Forget it we have bigger things to worry about "Shute said getting our attaching to see that we were not alone.

We were surrounding by the dark axis and by the looks of it there were a whole lot of them this time around. shute told the kinds not to worry they were with the gundam force.

Zero, Bakunetsumaru and captain all got ready to fight while I made my way over to stand next to shute with the triples in the middle of us. Out of know where a yellow feather landed in front of Zero as a male voice sounded out form above us.

Looking upwards we could see a knight looking gundam who was holding another yellow feather as he gazed down at us before speaking to us "You should fare me for I'm you end"

"I'm not afraid of you "Zero told him who in turned said that had a banned his princess which zero said that he had not and that he was lying to us. The other gundam then told us his name was Tallgeese knight of the tempest.

"Tallgeese that's a funky name " shute suddenly said which cause to laugh at how true that was which only seem to make him mad at that shute had said that and for the fact that I laugh at his funny name. Zero then asked him what he did with the princess.

"Ah let's see did I drop her into the bottomless pit, or something I can't seem to remember "Tallgeese said which cause Zero to got to attack him only to have baku set in instead.

Bakunetsumaru attack him with his flaming X attack only to have it block when tallgeese used his own sword as he knock Baku back down and away from call out to baku only to get nothing back I gasped in shock relishing that this guy was really strong.

Zero finally jump into fight Tallgeese only to stop when a strong purple wind blow over us I grab ahold of shuts hand again making sure that he was still there, a large blood red pentagon appeared behind tallgeese as a shield from next to him " What's the fend up to now " Baku asked as he finally gotten up.

Tallgeese shield began to glow as a golden head of a bird started to come out of it, soon the whole best came out of the shield as it floe around us. "Its griffin one of the four secret best of Lacroa "Zero answered Shute's questioned of what it was.

We watch as the griffin fled around and knocked all the dice gundams down and back into dice, oh know that can't be good that best is so strong I taught to myself. Zero was shock that the griffin was tamed by tallgeese.

Both Tallgeese and the griffin flow at one another and in a blinding yellow light we watch as the griffin disappeared while tallgeese transform now with new armor that looks like was from the griffin. "What has he become "Bakunetsumaru asked while zero simply stated that he was our worst nightmares.

That does not sound so good I thought as I gazed up at the new merged formed of tallgeese and the griffin, Sound how I just knew that we in some deep trouble explicitly after what I head zero just say about tallgeese.

A/N what that was a long chapter I was thinking about putting all three parts into one chapter but make this story short but then this chapter got really long so I guess I won't until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Tallgeese soon landed in front of us telling us how freighting he was now than before he then went on about how he absorbed the power of the griffin, Zero then stated that one of the four best would not join with him as he started to fight tallgeese.

"You must have trick the griffin "Zero said only to have tallgeese tell him it didn't matter that he was now obeying him now as he said that tellgeese throw zero away from him in to the air but lucky zero land back on the ground ok, zero then ready himself as tallgeese fly into the air and use the griffin claws which grow bigger to hit zero who had used his sword and his shield to block the hit.

"On no "I said from my stop next to shute who had called out to zero as we could only watch as zero struggled with the attack he was blocking. Captain shot at tallgeese stating " if you attack one of us you attack us all " he then jumped up with his beam saber to attack him only to use it to block the claws from hitting him only to be over power as Cap got thrown away and into the ground.

"No his beam saber "Shute stated as the saber fall down the dark hole to who knows where "this is not good "I said as I watch zero was threatened with the griffins claws in his face. Two dice gundams nearby explained that magic doesn't work down there they unfortunately fell down the hole.

Tallgeese started to taunt zero that he was scared and couldn't do anything but then the triples came forward and told him that they got what he was looking for with that they showed a red box. "We have the spirited egg"

Zero was shock that they had the egg while shute asked what it was while baku said it must be something important I just taught how can an egg be so important to zero zero then said it's the key to Lacroa's salvation.

"Lets us go and it's your, well go on or I'll throw it down the whole "One of the triples said to him. tallgeese then ask them to show him the egg to him with that said he open the box to revile a glowing light blue light and in the box was a light blue transparent egg inside it.

"It looks like the real thing to me so it's a deal "Tallgeese said while zero begged then not to hand it over to him. The box then closed as he told tallgeese to un marge from the griffin.

Tallgeese then told them that he hates spunk and with that he shoved zero into the pit and upon entering it he lost his sword, shield and cape and without that he keep on falling into the deeps on the pit.

Shock at seeing poor zero falls into the pit until we could not see him anymore we didn't notice that there was a pair of hand grab the box with the spirited egg in side it and brought it over to tallgeese.

Now that he has gotten the egg he no longer needs us as his hand glow as two large claws from on either hand, I quickly grab hole of shuts hand as I fare then worse was about to be fall us.

From then he rose into the air and spun around causing a whirling vortex to swept us all off our feet and into the vortex, I struggled to keep my hole on him as I tighten my grab on him feeling him do the same as we were spun all over the place.

It wasn't long before we all were thorn into the pit to the deeps below us. Me shute and the triples fell into some kind of glowing blue portal and once we came out the other side I lost my hold on shute as we feel onto a large pill of sand while we slid all the way down it and into a nearby crystal.

"Ow where are we "I asked looking around us while I tried to brush the sand off of myself. "Do you see where the others are? "Shute asks me as who too got the sand off his self.

Before I could answer him we heard a rumble we cause us to look up back at the sand pile in time to see three balls of sand come rolling right at us, shute and I just mange to get out of the way and we soon found out that it was just the triples.

We went over to them and ask them if they were ok and we relived to know that they were in deed fine. After few minutes later shute was trying to get in contact with captain but was not able to get a single out I too tried to see if my watch phone was working too only to fine It wasn't work either.

"It's no use they just won't work here "Shute said as the triples look at shuts cell phone "then we'll just have to go find the others our self's then." I told him when the triples were done look at the phone.

Shute agreed as said we would as so get the egg back and that zero will save them, only to have them said they he was no savior if he would be bet so easy like he was earlier." Hey he will save Lacroa just you wait "Shute told them. While I had thought the same thing. The triples then toke off running away from us causing us to chase after them.

Off with zero who was trying to get his magic to work but sadly it would not work down in this pit just like those dice gumdams stated earlier, he then lowed his face to the ground thinking that the triples were right that he was no savior.

Now over in another part of the pit were captain and Bakunetsumaru were looking around in a dark place with no sign of us around while poor baku was hiding behind cap since he was afraid of the dark or something like that Only to explain that he was afraid of ghost.

Poor baku ended up fainting at the sight of gundams in some kind of stone wall and only to have Capitan wondered if he was fine.

Back with us we were trying to get the triples to stop to leave only to have them tell us to just leave them alone " We can't leave you three all alone " Shute told them as I agreed with him.

They then explained that this pit was the safeties place to be "One of the triples told us "Really it don't look like it "I said back to him "Well it is "He said to us that this was the place they had been hiding the howl time.

A strange noise was heard from some were as the triples told us to keep quiet which is what we did." They found us "They whisper "Who?" Shute asked quietly as we look around us trying to see what was there.

Seeing the triples ran for their lives from us shute and I turned around and saw the biggest bako bako we ever seen before starring right at us with its one eye." Don't just stand there shute run "Yelled as I snapped out of the shock of seeing that as we both ran for our life's and forgetting about where the triples went too.

We ran for what seem forever when zero showed up and race forward and hit the big bako bako away from us I was a little relived to see him there with us and to see that he was fine. "Shute, Daisy ran "Zero told us which we did as we ran out of there and ways from the bako bako, and zero ran behind us wishing he had his sword to fight hit.

Zero manget to duck down and out of the way and the bako fly over him and after us as zero call out for us to look out, we just got away from it by hiding behind a large rock the bako couldn't get through to get at us. Zero charged at it again only to get thrown away form he got back up zero saw he had captains beam saber in his hand and with that he used it to fight off the bako bako.

He then uses it to cut off both of its arms as it fell to the ground in a broken hype. "Wow great job zero "I told him as we made our way over to him, " You can thanks this faith guided it to my greats time of need " Zero told us as head held up the beam saber.

Soon the three of us we walking around in hopes of find the others or a way out, as we were walking I couldn't help remember that I need to take my medicine soon and if we didn't get home it would not be good to me as I rub at the place right where my heart was and it was not helping that my bored was not working since it got sand in it form when we landed in that sand pile before and which out that I would be force to do a lot of walking and That was going to tire me out soon.

"You ok Daisy? "Shute asked me as both he and zero had stop and were now looking at me which cause me to smile back as I let my arm fall back to my side "Yeah I'm just fine why?" I question him "It's just you had a Worried look on your face "Zero told me "Oh I was just hoping we that we could return home soon that's all "I said with a smile still on my face which seem to be enough to calm shute as he move on while zero didn't seem to convinces with that but lucky he just let it drop for now as we continued on our way.

Shute then proceeded to call out for the triples in hope they would come out of hiding but instead they call out that they were not coming out and that zero in nothing but a cowered "Take that back he is one of the braves souls I ever met "I yelled out at them as shute yelled out "That's not true he will save you guys and all of Lacroa ".

It's seems Zero thinks that they are right "Don't listen to them zero they don't know what they're talking about" I Told him in hopes in cheering him up but it didn't work even as shute went on about how they were the ones hiding will he was at least doing something.

"Shute daisy thank you "Zero said after a while when we didn't hear the triples anymore "well it's the true "shute said to him "Yeah you'll see you will save Lacroa" I said with a smile at him while shute told us we need to head back up to the top and the others will follow too.

Shute point to a tall rock pillar and said that will be our way out before he then ran towards it leaving the throw of us behind, Laughing I flashed zero a warm smile as I put my hand into his and pulled him behind me as I ran after shute, Zero grab my hand back while let me pull him as ran behind me with a blush on his face.

Back with Captain and Baku they stood before the remains of the two gundams in the stone as cap explain to baku what they were and not ghost, and that captain new that they both need to head up wards and with that he grab whole of baku and spun him around and throw him up wars and watch him disappear with captain fallowing close behind.

Back with us both me and zero came to a stop at the base of the rock pillar looking up at shute who was already making his way my it "wow he's like a monkey "I told zero watching shute climb higher "I deed "Was zero's only replied as he looked for a better footing for him while still holding my hand not that I minded. " I just wish my hover bored still worked so I won't have to climb up still "I said to myself but zero heard any way.

"Don't worry Daisy you'll do just fine "Zero restored me as he squeezed my hand "I hope so "I said as we started to make our way up the rock pillar hoping to catch up to Shute you by now was a few above us.

As we made our way higher up the piller we were on with shute in the lead to show us the right path to take I was a little ways behind zero since I was starting to get tried from all the running I had done before from the bako bako, I Just slowly climb up the rock piller.

It wasn't until I was nearly at the middle point of the rock pillar which shute had already pass that point, I grab hold of another piece of rock ledge when the rock I had gave way under my weight as I fall I let out a small scream and closed my eyes tight I suddenly felt something grab whole of my arm.

I slowly open my eyes to see zero was the one holding on to my arm keeping me from falling "I got you Daisy" Zero told me as he lifted me up until I was next to him when He was sure I had a good hold on the rock pillar he then put his arm around me pulling me closer to him when he was saw who pale my face had gotton from my near death fall I was also shacking form what had happen huddled closer to his warm frame.

"Are you ok " Zero asked after a moment " I'm fine just need to rest for a bit " I magnet to get out as I lend in closer to his body relaxing a bit in his strong whole and for the first time ever I truly feel safe and sound just because I was being held by zero.

"Shute we need to stop and rest a bit "Zero called up to shute who had stop when he heard my scream earlier "Right "He called back down to us. I had closed my eyes thinking that zero better of a person then I once thought he was before knowing that he was a greater friend to me now.

Zero was glade that she was ok and that he had reacted fast when he had grab her from before, He was happy to have her in his protective hold like this and she even didn't seem to mind being in his hold like this, so instead he enjoy this bit of contact with me for however long that maybe.

A/N Oh I really like the end of this chapter I was fun to right anyways if they don't get home soon daisy won't be able to get her medicine and not taking them on time will not be good for her but it will just leave her weak that's all, well until next week good bye.


	12. Chapter 12

We were making our way back up the rocky pillar once more this time I was staying closer Zero this time around who would keep gazing out at me every once and a while to see if I was still fine from that near death fall from earlier since then I had calm down a bit but was still a bit pail in the face which was not from the fall but from over working myself explicitly because I had now miss my time to take my medicine.

Continuing going upwards when shute suddenly stopped with a gasp which got both of us stop and look up at him only to see a weird glowing jelly fish floating right in front of him who had asked what it was while zero told him it was a spirit that lived here. Finally we both reached the ledge that shute was on as two more spirit floated around us. I had sat down to take a breather from the long trike up here.

I listen to zero explain to us that the griffin was four divine best which were griffin, phoenix, unicorn, and dragon they then give their power to the one they see as there lord and the someone is able to summon his beast at will which is called a summon beast and someone who can summon a beast is very dangerous.

"It's a good thing we only have to face one then, by the way Daisy you feeling better now "Shute asked looking over at me from my place on the ground I smile at him and said "yeah I'm doing a better now "With that I stood up and move over to him but I still stayed close to zero since I felt better not to forget safer with him now after our little moment together earlier. "That's good then "Shute returned the smile back to me.

Unknown to us Tallgeese was making his way in the cave we all were in which trying to find us all. With captain and Bakunetsumaru they both continued to make their way upwards.

Back with us we were once again climbing up the rock pillar with those spirit things floating up next to us, Looking up pass shute who was once more a head of us to the top on the cave to see a hold that seem to lead the way out of here. I was happy to finally be getting of this rock knowing that soon I would be on the fround again and no longer needing to over work myself because of climbing.

Shute shute cried out after zero told him to be careful because the rocks feel different now, we looked up in time to see shute being carried off and around on a big bako bako.

" it attack shute because he is organic so I just need to find something else that is "Zero told me as I watch poor shute cling for dear life as the bako bako fly around " I'm organic I told him I'll get its attaching to me…" I started to say only to have zero to interrupt me "No way you're doing that you're still weak "Zero said a little told harshly which made me finch back from the tone of his voice I was about to say that there was nothing else that was organic here when zero spotted the banana from before which bell wood had sent a head of us.

"Daisy gets behind me "He told me once he had gotten a hold of the banana which I obeyed by doing just that so that bako bako would go for it instead of me. He then started to wave the banana around in the air while calling to the bako bako which suddenly it made a U turn as it flow its way to us. Zero suddenly said wait a minute but before I could ask what he meet by that I feel an arm warp around my waist and lift me up as zero jump off the ledge we were on.

But Before I could even let out a scream we both landed on the huge bako bako I soon found my self-lifted up once more until I was sitting on the arm of the bug with me in the middle of the bug a zero who had gotten as well while he keep a firm hold around my waist as he made sure that I did not fall as the bako bako fly around.

At the top of the whole the triples were staring at the opening to the whole wondering if we all will find our way up here at the same whole that were at. When the three heard something hit the ground behind them as the turned around they saw the same little red box that had the fake spirit egg inside it and they knew if it was heard that would mean that Tallgeese was nearby too.

Looking up there he was flying above them send hit them with a strong purple gust of wind which blow them in to a nearby crystal rock, he them went over to them and asked them were the real egg was but they said that they would not tell him. Just when he was about to hit them he was hit by some bullets from another crystal rock nearby.

"What"Tallgeese magnet to get out as he used his shield to block the rest over the bullets and out of the crystal flow Bakunetsumaru who quickly rammed himself into tallgeese who was sent flying in to a wall while that all happen Captain finally came out of the crystal and landed next to Baku cap then ask the triples if they were ok which they said they were and happy to see them.

Tallgeese came back over to them and demanded to know where the spirit egg was when they realized that the one he had was fake which cause Bakunetsumaru to laugh at that which just made tallgeese made to attack him which he returned by using his own twin swords to fight back. Baku jump out of the way as captain fired his wrist missiles hit tallgeese who had to us his shield to block the hit and as they exploded baku came spinning back in to hit him only to have a metal ring stick him to a while and cap wasn't long behind him as he too was stuck to the wall.

"that should keep you two busy for a while " Tallgeese told them as he them set his eyes on the triples who were running away from him only to get hit from behind by a fiery blast of fire which brunt their dice gundam armor off of them. Leaving them in the normal cloths and showing that they had the real box that had the real spirit egg inside it. That had flown over to him who was pleased to see it was the real one.

Out over know where a banana was thrown out of the whole in the ground which soon stuck its self to his horn who had tried to remove it by shacking his around since he was unable to use his hands which were both holing something.

Hearing a buzzing sound coming from the pit whole a big bako bako came flying out with us on its arm "It's Zero, Shute and Daisy " Which came from captain once he saw it was us on the bug and all of whom were fine from what he could see.

Tallgesse moved out over the way as the bako bako fly at him and zero ground us both and jumped of over the bug lucky his cap retrun to him so he fly us to ground not before sending captains lazer beam sword over to the them which set them free. Once they were free they made their way over to us after zero had put us back on the ground.

The triples then told us that the spirit egg they gave tallgeese was a fake one but now he had the real one, back with tallgeese who was busy trying to not get hit by the big bako bako who keep on flying at him. We all looked up in time to see tallgeese grow tired of the bug chasing him so he simply destroyed it.

Zero was finally about to call forth his sword and shield as he ready himself for the fight that was about to start, and just like that tallgeese summon the mighty griffin once more which soon merged with himself as golden armor formed on him.

Captain, Bakunetsumaru and Zero all unleashed there special attacks all together as the gundam fore triple attack, which soon hit tallgeese who had use a shield to block the attack but he didn't used it to block cap as both of their fists Callide with the other which cause a bright to happen as us humans to shield our eyes from the blinding light the hit had cause.

A expulsion sound out as captain was sent flying back into the ground next to shute while tallgeese was sent flying back a ways zero then flown into him knocking the box with the spirit egg way in to him which he sent back to the triples who caught it as it feel to them." Zero look out "They cried out as zero was attack by tallgeeses sword into his shield as he tried to ram zero back into the pit he had come from.

Gasping with fright and worry for zero I knew that if he got push down there again he would not be able to use his magic anymore, lucky zero seem to come up with some kind of plan when he throw his sword forward which tallgeese moved his head out of the way great now zero has no sword to fight with what was he thinking I wonder to myself as I robe at which had started to hurt a bit which only got worse when I saw how in trouble zero had gotten but I was too worried about him to really notice the pain in my chest.

"I hope you have a strong back "Zero told tallgeese who wonder what he meet but before he could ask what he meets by that a bright flash with an explosion sounded out and from way up where zero's sword was at a large green crystal pillar started to fly towards them at a fast rate.

They were soon hit by it as they both plummet closer to the pit opening with zero to one side of it and tallgeese a little ways from him, zero asked form a little help which he got when captain and Bakunetsumaru throw the metal claps back at tallgeese which stuck him in place on the large rock. Baku then spun captain around and let him go at them which he was able to grab zero out from under the ground and to the other side as the rock went right past them as tallgeese yell at them not to leave him but sadly it was too late the rock hit the pit opening which sealed him down inside of.

We made our way over to him and stop a little ways from him even in pain I ignored it hoping it would go way if I was near zero like my fare had earlier when I was in his present. A light blue beam of light touch off of zero's chest crystal which seem to come from the spirit egg as it fly over to him as the triples told him that he was indeed the savoir all along and that they were sorry about all they had said about him.

As they congest zero for attaining the spirit egg I suddenly became aware of the pain in my chest right at were my heart was at I gasp in pain which I seem got the others attention to me but I was in too much pain to speak to them even as I vaguely heard my name being called out from I couldn't seem to tell since I had my head face to the ground I saw shuts feet come into my line of vision which seem to blare in and out. I finally could take the pain anyway more I blackout and as I fly to the ground I faintly heard every yelled out my name as a pair of metal arms warp around my waist which keep me from hitting the ground before The darkness finally seem consumed me up.

A/N so there you have the next chapter a day early but oh I wondered what happen to daisy and if she is ok and if they are going to get home in time to get her some help, well you'll just have to wait until next time to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was blurry as I opened my eyes, once everything came into focuses I notice that I was in a hospital room I lay there for a moment trying to figure out why I was there in the first place when I suddenly remember that I had fainted back in Lacroa and I had fainted like that in front of everyone probably scaring them all with worry when that happen, but at least they found a way home.

As I was thinking all that the doctor came in "ah good your awake" he said to me "yeah how long have I been sleep?" I asked him as he stopped next to my bed.

"Nearly a day "he told me" really well at least it's not as long I guess I would have been "I said in slit shock after hearing him saying that. " Yes now I hope from now on you'll keep your medication with you at all times from now on" He told me as he went back outside and told my uncle that I was awake who then came with a relive look on his face.

"Glade your finally awake daisy" Ron told me walking over next to me while the doctor left the room to do something. "Yeah sorry about all that and for making you worry but what happen after I fainted back in Lacroa?" I questioned him as he sat down on a chair that was next to the bed.

Ron then preceded to tell me that after I had fainted on everyone zero had catch me before I hit the ground and that he and the other tried to wake me up but nothing worked so they decide to hurry up and get back and me to a hospital while doing so they informed him what had happen to me, he also told me how they ended up getting back home which made me a little sad knowing that the triples were now stone.

Once he finishes telling me that the doctor came in again and told me that I could go home today but I still had to rest for another day or so more and he also reminded me not to forget my meds any more.

Finally after all that I was home in the living room on the sofa lied out watching some tv when uncle came into the room with my hover bored "I fixed your bored so now no more sand or anything else can get into it and it now works under water too "He told me while setting the bored down on the table next to the sofa." Oh that's good but I don't know why I would need to go under water" I told him as he sat down next to me " well you never know you may end up going under the water sometime and if you do your going to your going to need some kind of diving outfit too" he told me." Well I don't see why I would need any of that since I don't plan on going under water anytime soon" I told him but he just told me that i may need to go under water sometime sighing I just agreed with him since he was right and I may one day go there.

I had spent the rest of the day rest at home and doing little to nothing to the point I was getting really bored with spending so much time at home it was finally the next day and I was free to leave the house and go outside which I was really happy about and plan on going over to shute's place and let everyone know that I was out of the hospital and was doing fine since I had told uncle not to let them know I was out which a bit mean since shute kept on calling uncle to see if I was ok or not but I just want to surprised them with me being out that's all.

Anyways I was on my hover bored going at a steady paste I padded my left pocket k knowing that some of my medicine was in there, finally after a while I arrived at shute's place to already seeing that everyone was already there and were all gathered around a table which was set up outside with what looks like the a small box on the middle on it which mostly held the spirit egg in it.

I had stop a foot away from them and was surprised no one seem to notice that I was there I was then about to speck up and let them know that I was there when shute started talking even more surprising he was talking about me so I keep quiet and listen in on him.

"Man I sure hope Daisy is doing ok "Shute said to everyone who in turned told him that I was sure to be fine "I hope so "He said still a bit sad about what happened to me.

Grinning as I came up with an idea was sure to shock them all I suddenly yelled out "I'm back "which caused everyone but captain to jump in shock as they all whipped their heads to me which I was sure they would get a whip lash from that, as their eyes widen once they spotted me they were stunned into silence at seeing me there.

After a minute of quietness Shute was the first one to snap out of the shock he and the others seem to be in as his face broke out in the largest grin I ever seem on him he then precede to shut my name out before ran over and glopped me In a hug which knock me of my bored and on to the ground along with shute.

Laughing I pushed him off of me after I hugged him back them I told him why I fainted in the first place which was because of over doing myself with all that running and claiming I had done prior to fainting, I also told them That I was all fine now, shute then told me in a more details about what happen after I pass out on them, and once he was done we were sitting around the table looking at the spirit egg but now before I notice the relived look zero had giving me once he saw I was all right.

Baku picks the egg in his hand to get a better look at it only to have zero take it from him as he then went on about how it will save is kingdom, captain also stated that his scanners couldn't read anything from the egg shute then asked zero what will come out of the egg while Bakunetsumaru told that if he need so much about the egg why didn't he hatch it and when zero didn't answer him he them said that he didn't know how too and he then call him useless which then set zero off.

Watching them yell at each other I could not help but sigh at the sight of them acting like that knowing full well that something's just don't change at all. Zero came to a stop in front of me and handed me the box with spirit egg in it before he summoned his sword and shield to fight baku who drew both of his swords out leaving me, shute to watch them well more like shute yelling at them together them to stop.

Suddenly Captain got word that a small dark axis portly appeared near shute's home and near us, shute was about to asked where they could be only to be interrupted by to strange gundams that look like two dark axis guys that were looking like they were from a TV show one and a microphone in his hand with a yellow wig on its head while the other one had a camera and a blue helmet on its head they then came over to us.

They then told us that the came to do an interview about us which just left us staring at them while I know I must have had a wtf look on my face as I just stared at them wondering if they were being for real. Which sadly they were quite real about.

While they were talking together other we were crowded together well all but Bakunetsumaru who had left to somewhere else. Capitan then told us that they were indeed working for the dark axis and when he and zero was about to fight them shute stop them with saying that we should all play along with them, to see what they are really after.

Three of us agreed with shute's idea and as we look over at the two the fake camera men when they turn around Bakunetsumaru appeared on entango and precede to tell them all about himself leaving us too look at him not believing that he really thought that they really came for an interview on us, sighing once more i couldn't help but agreed with zero that baku was just that dumb.

They started with Captain since he was the leader they showed us lots of video of him and his fight and asked him some question them they went on to Shute and some videos of him before long they moved on to me they ask me what it what it was like being the only female on the team why what it was like being around the guys all the time "Ah… well…it's not so bad…" I told them with a small smile on my face I was about to say more when they too showed some videos files of me one of which was of me in that darn black dress which of course that made me mad that they ever had a picture of that but before I could say or do anything about that zero came over to me and gently push me behind him as he told them to left me alone they did only to start in on him.

They show some nice battles scenes with him in them then they show some pictures of zero looking and acting like a fool which caused me to laugh at that as I move out from behind zero to get a better look at them only get keep his arm around my waist to make user I was still safe. I couldn't help but wonder why he was starting to act to protected of me only to think the reason being that he was still worried about me after the hold fainting thing from before.

Hearing another laugh I looked over at Bakunetsumaru who was laughing at how funny zero was in some of this video files which of course made zero yell at him saying that he had plenty of funny moments too which the dark axis guys they started showing us his foolish moment which mad baku denied that they ever happen but they sure was funny to watch none the less. That only ended up with them fighting again only with each other's weapons instead.

Shute then went on how the foolish them us was the dark axis which I add how they were all really lame and every came got in on it by saying that they didn't know any really things about the dark axis at all which got the zaku guys mad as they started to show us all about the dark axis. And unknown to them captain was sending all that information back to headquarters. They then showed us that they had a commander who was way stronger then all of the other dark axis guys.

The Zaku's were about to leave but shute asked them to stay a little longer as we were all standing by the table the box with the spirit egg in it was on the table in front of us started to glow brightly shute tried to pick up the egg only to drop in and as it roll over to the zakus who in turn picked it up to get a better look at it.

Shute asked them to hand it over to him only to have the zakus back away from us before they ran off on us with the spirit eggs while baku realize that they were faking being here for an interview I can't believe him some times.

Lucky entango got them to stop and zero, captain and baku surround them on all side while me and shute stood a little behind them as zero demand they returned the egg back to him at once. All at once the spirit egg glow a very pretty blue color as it floated up and out of their hands in to the sky above them it them turned into a fluffy light blue puffy ball with blue eyes, I could not help but think at how cute the sprite beast was.

The Little blue puffy ball which was by now floating in front of the zaku's and starts to breathe fire on them burning them to a crisp. They then ran away from us well the little blue puffy ball, we moved closer to get a better look at the puffy ball as baku said it look weird which cause it to breath fire at him burning bakus ass while zero warp his arm around him as he put me behind him to keep me from getting hit with the fire. Man who knows such a little cutie can be so dangers.

A/N man I sure love fenn he is such a little cutie and such a trouble maker but that's what I love about him anyways at least daisy is all better now and oh it looks like zero is starting to get protected of her I wonder I it because she faint or is it something more well until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a few days later from when little blue spirit beast hatch which I just love the little guy and he seems to like me too, anyways I was walking with Alyssa in to the mall so she can help me find a dress for me since the prom was a few days way and I had finally agreed to go if only to get her to stop asking me to go.

We were making our way up to the second floor of the mall where the best dress shop was located at, Alyssa then grab my arm and proceeded to drag me over to the shop with all the dress that I would be force to wear to prom. Once inside she dragged me over to our size in dresses sighing I know there was no way out of this now so I just started to look for something nice to wear.

After nearly an hour of looking for the right dress I had finally find one that I really like it was a strapless sweetheart silky dark purple dress that wasn't to form fitting but was flowing out the farther it went to the feet, the back was backless which had some black lasses going up the back of it and around the waist was a black sash which tied in to a bow on the side that the end fell to half ways down the dress.

"Now that really looks good on you "Alyssa said once I had tried on the dress "but you still need some shoes and some jewelry too "Sighing once more I changed out of the dress and went to buy it after that was done with we went to get me some shoes which were black sandal type shoes then for the jewelry I just settle with a sliver bracelet that will go on my wrist that usably has my watch on it.

Once we finish with the shop we soon found our self's in the food court siting down at a table eating some food and resting form all the shopping we had done." There that wasn't so bad now was it "Alyssa asked me after taking a drink of water " no I guess not " I told her eating a French fry. " Now we just need to get you some makeup "I just glared at her "don't push it "I said getting up after we were all done with getting.

Leavening the mall we toke a bus to her place before we both went our own ways, when I got home I showed ron what I had got and he said that I pick a lovely dress and that he could not wait to take a picture of me in it, sighing once more I went to my room and put all the things away and soon left the house on my hover bored to shuts place to see everyone.

On my way there I heard someone call my name out looking around as I came to a stop I turn to see a blonde hair guy from my school come over to me " Hey daisy " He greeted me " Hi Max " I greet him with a small smile " So listen I was wondering if…" Max started to ask me only to be interrupted by someone else which turn out to be zero with the little blue puff ball flying next to him. "Daisy so good it is to see you " Zero told me " Yes it is, now max what was it you want to ask me " I asked looking at said guy " OH I was wondering If you would go to the prom with me " He finally said to me " Well… " I started to say but zero interrupt me " No she's going with me " Zero told max which just shock me as I stare at him with wide eyes " Oh ok them see you around " Max said with a slight frown before making his leave.

"Zero you didn't have to pretend to take me to the prom "I told him once I snap out of the shock I was in "But I "Zero began only for me to cute him out what I giggle when the spirit beast landed on my head laughing some more I toke him off my head and held him in my arms in a hug as I gush at how cute he was. Unknown to me zero looked a little said at what I had said but he then he suddenly asked me what a prom was since he really didn't know.

"Oh well a prom is like a formal dance where you have to dress in fancy dress for lady's and tuxes for the guys, there is mostly dancing like slow dance and you can go mingle with other people if you want and there will also be a dinner too oh and at the end some lady gets name prom queen who then picks her prom king and they share the last dance together. ' I told him as he went on our way to shute's place "So that's what a prom is sound like a ball from where I come from "He told me silently determent that he was going to take me to the prom somehow.

So this is thing is going to save your homeland you look like it could " Baku told us as we were all standing around the table outside shute's home with the blue beast on the table which was what baku was talking about " oh no he looks mad " Shute said with worry " zero can't you do something " Captain asked him " I don't really know " Zero said a little before it burn baku and the others. "Baku you really need to stop making it made at you." I sighing for the 10th time to day I stayed sat down on my spot next to zero knowing the little beast likes me enough not to hurt me well that and I don't think zero would let him hurt me or anything for that matter.

Like yesterday I was running around trying to get away from a bee when I trip on a rock and instead of hitting the ground zero was there holding me up, I guess he's just going to be protected of me from now on now that I mind. Looking back at the others who was still being chaste around by the blue beast who stop when shute's mother came out which she said she love the little blue guy.

We were all watch as Bakunetsumaru tried to hug the little guy only to get burnt to a crisp baku then went over to zero and asked him if it was really going to save his home land. Zero told him he indeed will that that he was enthused with it the little blue guy then burnt zero to a crisp, I could help think that it was still cute even when it can burn you but not me since it seems to like me.

Looking over at captain who told us that the dark axis has appeared and with that we all got ready but not before zero put the little guy in shuts work shop for his safety, unknown to us the little guy got out from the axis whole in the room of the workshop for cap he then fallow us.

Making our way across a grassless ground looking around for them only to have shute tell us they were flying around on some kind of jetpack above us, "How dear they fly on us "baku compiled about that zero was going to stop them but he couldn't fly that high, I on the other hand could but I can't take them on all by myself.

A yellow ship of their floe at over us and started to attack us with new kinds of weapons at us like bombs start to fall all around us causing us to doge them then Captain tried to shoot at them only to have his attack sent back at baku and zero thanks to another new weapons.

Zero summoned his shield and sword while attacking the ship with his tornado attack but that ship was still flying even in that, in dropped more bombs on to us while we rand to get away from them I activated my shield on my watch to help keep me save.

Looking up after hearing a commotions coming from above us we saw the spirit beast trying to burn the ship but it didn't work as the ship fly at it we could no longer see it." Oh know there taking him "Zero said as we watch the dark axis take off flying way." We can't fight them us there but I know who can "Captain told us as he contacted the base and requested for someone to come to help us out.

As we wait two gunships came and pick us up while I stayed on my hover bored since it can handle being up high then we take off on the ships to the air battle. baku on his horse on one side of a ship with zero on the other side the other ship had shute on gunbike and other side was captain and I was flying in the middle of both of the ships with zero on my left and shute and gunbike on my right.

The flying gundam who look very familiar to me came over to us as cap explained that he was GunEagle and that he was the newness member of the SDG and he specialize in flying and air combat which would come in hand for this fight. I continued to try and remember where I see that look before even though I never meet him.

Shute then introduce himself while I did the same which cause GunEagle to said that I was the one to design him which made the others confused by that I explained as I finally remember why he seem familiar to me after hearing that 'Oh right I did…you see guys one day I was at the sdg base with uncle and I had just finish drawing a picture of a gundam and the Professor saw it and beg me to us it as the look for his new gundam he was working on I said yes and I guess GunEagle is the finally product of that drawing of mine." I finish telling them.

"Yes thanks you I have such an awesome design "GunEagle Spoke to me a flirting away which cause zero to glare at him. GunEagle was about to fly off and attack the ship again when captain told him not to destroy it because the spirit of Lacroa and it was zero only hope to save his home and its people. GunEagle agreed that he would save the little guy and with that he left and started to attack the ships reflector weapons with captains help too they destroyed them he then told his the little guy was inside a cannon.

Some missiles soon hit the ship which sent it in to a spin to towards to ocean, GunEagle toke out the three dark axis guys, he then toke off at a fast speed at the ship and unleash his special move the Ariel stinger which was his spinning around and glowing yellow as he charred him on. GunEagle then rammed into the ship and began to push I upward. He then floe up and cut of the cannon the spirit of Lacroa was set free which zero were able to get a hold of.

GunEagle soon ran out of flue and was about to fly when Bakunetsumaru was able to catch him zero then thank him for saving the little sprite of lacroa we all then agreed to call it fenn which he seem to like that was until GunEagle started to mock fenn which cause it to breath fire on him and poor Baku too who was still holding him watching that we all just laugh at that.

Later on back at the base and after GunEagle had flue up once more I ask him to race me "you want to race me "he ask me to which I said yes "My bored can go really fast too and I been want to race someone for a while now so what do you saw " I told him smiling in hope he would" Of course I will pretty " And with that we both got ready to race as the others stood back to watch the race. I pulled my goggles down over my eyes and told him that we would fly to the tower and back again, and with that the races begin.

A/N finally done also if you want to see the race I might wright it in a one-shoot apart from this later on, yeah I had daisy design guneagles look cause well he looks awesome so since she can draw great I did that oh and the prom is in the next chapter so keep an eye out for that one. Until next time see ya.


	15. Chapter 15

It was finally the day of the prom which lucky would not be until the night came so I had all to relax but right now I was at the SDG base with the others as we listen to the Chief Haro explain to us that we would be going into the ocean to bring back the dark axis ship that shank down there from a few days ago. Zero and baku told us that they could not swim so they would not be going with us shute then ask captain if he could swim to which he replied that he could not lucky he didn't need to worry cause we got two Gundiver's to go down with us.

Once I had went home to get my under water gear which was a tight black and purple skin outfit along with a clear face mask that had a small air tank on it. As Shute got into a mini submarine pod zero came over to me and ask me to be careful down there.

"Don't worry I will "I Told Him with a smile and with that we all dive into the water once in I got onto my bored. We were making our way through the water as the gundiver's went into submarine mode to which we follow them on wards.

"Daisy can your bored go faster? "Captain ask me as they began to go faster to which I said "Sure it can it was modified to work under water and still go fast" and with that I made my bored go fast.

We were traveling above the see floor with the gundiver's ahead of us when they told us that the ship we were looking for was just a head of us and it wasn't long before we two saw it but it was still some ways from us and getting closer to us as we moved closer to it.

Back up on the surface Baku was wondering how we were doing down there when gunbike told him that we doing fine done their while zero could help but hope I was alright as he gaze at the water's surface below him.

The Gundivers were placing air balloons on to the ship so it would help bring it to the surface much easier for us, we were a little ways from the ship as we watch them work shute told us that he hope there was way to save baku's and zero's homes on that ship to which came told him there maybe.

Suddenly captain and the gundiver's alerted us that there was a bunch of missiles heading our way so cap told them to take them out which they did by sending there to intercept even I sent some of mine to help as our missiles hit there they all exploded the gundivers went to fight the dark axis with some real under water grace.

At the base the other there were watching on a large screen the battle that was going on down there , even as zero held a rose in his hand as he was going to give it to the short grey hair lady when fenn burn it to a crisp.

Anyways we were closer to the ship which captain was on as Zapper Zaku started to taunt him since his weapons didn't work under water and the ones did were two slow to hit him, so I came up next to cap and lunch my missiles at zapper hitting him dead on which sent him away from us since he was not expiating me to attack him like that or he forgot I could.

"Thanks Daisy" Captain said to me "Welcome" I told him as we watch the battle go on.

Seeing an opening Destroy duh attack us with all he hand and made and captain move out of the way the ledge the ship was on gave way from the hits it toke and as it feel down were Shute was who was unable to get out of the way even as I powered my way to him in hopes in using my bored to push him out of the way only to be stuck to the ship as it continued to sink. With my leg stuck between shute's sub and the ship causing it to pinch in a painful way.

"Shute, Daisy" Hearing captain call out to us even as the gundivers trued there sight to us as the ship we were stuck to continue to sink farther down I vaguely made out captain trying to swim to us and any other time I would have laugh at how funny he look but was until too.

"Daisy can't you use you beam sword to free us "Shute ask me " No like captains it doesn't work under water since uncle forgot to upgrade it to work under water too" I told him. Back on the surface the other there grow worry about us, Zero became really worry know I was in trouble and he could do nothing to help.

The Gundiver's forgot about their fight with the dark axis and race after us while the dark axis guys follow behind them. Poor Captain just wasn't able to keep up with us as we were sniping around "Someone stop the spinning I gona get sea sick" I got out through the dizziness.

Passing captain the gundiver's race to the ship where they went to the end out it and tried to stop it from sinking any farther but they couldn't get it to move up any more than they had even at full power.

Captain finally reach us "Don't worry you two will get you free soon "He told us, but then the ship shock cause captain to fall a head of us as he then tried to help the gundiver's push the ship up as we were getting to close to the oceans deep which would crash us as shute said then the ship stop looking below us where the others were at we saw the dark axis guys were helping pull the ship they told us it wasn't for us but the ship.

It wasn't long the base sent five more gundiver's down to help us out, they each toke up a place near everyone else as and they two began to push the ship which soon went rocketing to the top of the sea floor and once there captain came over to us and got shute free which set me free too, "Thanks "I told him along with shute who was happy to be un stuck.

Shute then thank the dark axis gundam for helping us while captain the seven gundiver's saluted them, Zapper got on to the ship sawing it was theirs oh well so much for them being good I thought to myself.

Unknown to them even as the other dark axis guys got on to the ship which suddenly turn back on and since it still had all those control horn on it went out of control once more.

The ship into a spiral as it did that it drop bombs all over the place which toke out the dark axis guys and me, Shute and Captain got out of the way all the gundiver's started to attack the ship with a water cyclone then they use their special attack the Rainbow seven vortex which soon sent the dark axis far away from us.

Once that was all done with we all head back up the surface and then up on to the SDG base, Shute was thanking the gundiver's once again while I was trying to reassure zero that I was fine and that my foot just hurt's a little but I was going to rest it up from the prom.

" Oh that right the prom is tonight I better leave so I can give my foot some time to help and to get ready " I said to zero even when shute came over to me " really then I hope you have fun" He told me." I'll see you home "Zero told me as I got back on to my bored with a little help from zero since my foot still hurt "You use "I asked him to which he said ye to and with that we said bye to everyone and soon left to my home While I held fenn in my arms since we wanted me to carry him.

Once I made it home I bid Zero and fenn good bye, where I then went inside to rest my foot, it wasn't long before uncle came up from his workshop. He came in and asked me how my day was so I told him all that happen and why I need to rest my foot he then went in to the kitchen where he came back and handed me an ice pack to put on my foot.

After a few hours of resting my foot it finally stops hurting so I got up knowing I only had two hours to get ready and so with that in mind I went upstairs to my room and into my bathroom where I preceded to get a nice warm shower, when that was all done I got out and warp a white towel around me and put a another towel in my hair, as I was about to leave the bathroom I hear a knocking sound coming from my bedroom window which lead to a small balcony.

Opening the door I enter my room as I walk over to my window, I pulled back the yellow blinds expecting to see a bird taping at the window only to see zero standing there. I quickly open up and let him in "Zero what are you doing here?" I asked him once he was I side and after I had closed the window after him.

"I came to take you to the prom like I said I would "He told me as he refused to look at me but just look around my room instead.

"Oh you didn't have too "I told him but he instead he would take me so I finally just agreed to let him take me. It was then at that moment I realize that I was in nothing but a towel, no wonder zero was looking anywhere but me and that his face was cover in a deep red blush which cause my own face to heat up as I squeak with wide eyes I quickly gathered all the things I would me be dashing in to the bathroom and locking it once it was close.

Leaning against the door for a minute as I breathe heavily as I trying to calm myself down knowing that zero just saw me in nothing but a towel that was sticking to my wet body from when I just got out of the shower just before he came, finally after what seem forever I calm down and after I made myself believe that never happen.

Soon I started to get dress in my prom dress, then I pulled the towel of my head and started to brush my hair out I had decided to leave it down since know on seen it down before. When that was all done with I put the sliver bracelet on my wrist, then I slip on my black strappy shoes which went on last. And finally I was all done I take a deep breath before I open the door to my room.

Zero's pov:

When she close the bathroom all I could think about was her in nothing but a towel dripping wet as the towel clang to her body showing off all her carves even more then when she wore that black dress, I continued to stare Longingly after her wishing I could see her like that once more as I soon realize that my soul heart was begging to have a burning sensation as I wanted nothing more to touch he bear skin and….

My eyes widening at that though as I force myself to stop thinking any farther knowing full well where that was going so I just block even out of my mind since we could be nothing more than friend anyways.

Hearing the door open after a while I slowing turn my head toward the door my breath got caught in my troth my soul plush at a uneven fast pace, all the while my eyes widen at the sight before my. There daisy stood in a beautifully deep shade of purple and black dress, and not only that but her hair was down and I never once seen her with her hair down not only that but she wore no makeup which just seem to make her look even more beautiful.

I snap out of the shock of seeing her look like that I was able to finally speak "You look gorsiest Daisy"

Back to normal pov:

Once I open the door I saw zero still standing where I left him only he seem to be in deep thought about something. I was about to call out to him when he finally look over at him and once his eyes landed on my they widen as time went by and he still did say anything I was begging to think he didn't like the dress.

Suddenly Zero spoke up and he told me how much he love the dress and wonderful I look. Smiling at him I said thank you and with that said we both headed down stairs where we waited for uncle Ron to return since he ask me not to leave saying he had something for me.

Zero just had asked me how my foot was doing to which I told him it was much better once I had let it rest, Hearing the main door open I know uncle was home it wasn't long before he came in and saw us there, I introduced him to zero and then he told me to go out front.

When we got there I saw the most beautiful horse and buggy the two horses were both pure white, looking over to uncle and question him "why did you get this? " To which he told me it was to take us to the prom and later bring me home.

I was about to tell him he didn't need to when uncle said It was time for a picture of me I sighed knowing that I better just left him so after a few pictures of me he then take a picture of me with zero and he even ask zero to put his arm around me and for me to lay my head on his shoulder, once that was all done with zero help me up onto the horse buggy and with that we on our way to the prom.

As we were on our way to the prom I shivered from the cool breeze that kept on blowing at me and since I didn't think to drag something to keep the wind away I was stuck freezing until we got to the place the prom was at. Unknown to me zero saw me shivering put his arm around me where he pulled me closer to his warm frame." What are you doing?" I asked him as I trying to get a better view of his face " You were cold so I put him arm around you to warm you up " He told me as I just sighed and just let him have his way while I snuggled closer not at all really minding begging held like this.

After a while I heard someone call my name out looking over to the voice I saw for one thing that we were at the prom and the one who had call out to me was my best friend who was with her boyfriend and she was giving a knowing look and smug smirk, even as I pulled away from zero to get a better look at her in her blood red dress that had a long slit on one side.

Zero helps me down from the buggy and I was soon hugged by Alyssa as she told me how pretty I look. I also told her she look great in that dress too, She then asked me who zero was which I told her he was zero winged knight and yes he is a real knight I told her when she question about that.

It wasn't long before we were inside the main room which the prom was being held in and it look wonderfully well decorated (A/N you can use you own mind to think what it looks like) we soon we place a at table near the stage and I notice that everyone was there at least and soon the prom started it with people dancing I stay sat down at our table since I didn't like to dance to slow songs even when zero asked me to dance with him I said no.

After a while Alyssa came back with her boyfriend from the dance floor as I dinners we ate we all talk about many things and Alyssa toke lots of pictures of us epically me and zero.

As the night finally was coming to an end I knew they were going to crown the prom queen as I told zero this he got this thoughtful look in his eyes and just when I was about to ask him about it he suddenly got up saying he had to do something and with that he got up and left me alone with Alyssa and her boyfriend.

A few minutes had past and zero had yet to return and I was beginning to worry where he got to when the principle came out on the stage with the prom queen crown and there standing next to her was zero even when Alyssa ask me what he was doing up there I simply told he I didn't know.

I was too busy trying to figure what zero was up to that I didn't hear who got prom queen only that I was snapped out I my thoughts when I heard Alyssa squalling like pig with its tail pulled, I look over at her to see what she was so happy about when I heard the principle say that I was the prom queen which I tell you I was shock as hell to hear that.

Alyssa pushes me out of my chair and made me go on to the stage where I got the funny feeling that zero and something to do with me getting pick. Zero was then handed the crown and with that he place it on my head and said "I name you daisy queen of prom "

Everyone cheery me on as the principle then told me I had to crown my king to which I toke the crown from him and place it on zero " I name you king zero " which oh course shock him since he was thinking I would do that.

Zero offer his hand to me and as I toke that he led me to the dance floor which was cleared of people but us we got a spot light dance and as we dance anyway I saw Alyssa taking lodes of pictures of us and over on the other side of the room I could make out April and boy did she look ever mad I just smirk at her know that she wanted to be prom queen.

It wasn't long before prom was over and I was being taking home by zero in the horse and buggy once more and from there we both said good bye and I thank him for taking me to the prom, before I left I kiss him on the cheek and I soon went inside not wait to zero's face to that kiss.

Once I got inside I went up to my room after I told uncle how prom went I stood there for a moment just thinking why I kiss him like that again " I don't like him do i? " I question myself before laugh at that silly thought "Me like zero yeah right I must have did that because of this dress "And with that I got out of it and in to a nice night dress. I was about to throw about the crown when I just decided to keep it as a reminder that I had really pick to be prom queen when if zero had something to do with it even when he wouldn't say.

It wasn't long before I got into bed and feel fast asleep dreaming all about zero the winged knight.

A/N omg that what the longest thing I every writing and the longest chapter to this story thanks to the prom part which by the way this chapter toke two days to do the first few pages yesterday and the prom part to day. I would have had it done and up yesterday but I wanted more time to write out the prom, anyways do expiate me to write this long again so until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been a few days since prom and I was in my room lying on my belly listening to Alyssa who was sat on my computer chair next to my bed facing my way with a smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes at her before sighing "what? " I asked her as I closed my eyes.

"You like him" She told me with a giggle "and who you that be? " I asked her not in the mood for games." Zero" I snapped open my eyes as I stared at her for a minute before I starting laughing which cause her to raise an eye brow in question at my sudden feet of laughter." No I don't, where did you even get that idea anyways "I question her once more.

"The way you were at prom, I never seen you act like that with any guy before "She told me " hey I can't be held accounted for how I acted that night and you know it " I told her as I got up off the bed to just sit on it." That's true but you still like him "Alyssa said to me "I do not and stop saying that will you, and is that the only reason why you came to see me was to bug me about me liking zero." I told her "no I came over to give you your prom pictures "She said to me as she handed me the pictures which I began to look at them all." Oh thanks then "I told her as she then got up to leave saying her had to get to work soon once she was gone I wondered what I was going to do today as I stopped at a picture of me and zero sharing the last dance together. I looked closer to my face to see how happy I was in the picture as I looked my us I remember how happy I was to be there with zero that night.

I couldn't like could I, sighing I directed to stop thinking about that and just head over to shuts place to see what everyone was up to today since I having been over in a while since I didn't want to face zero so soon after the prom but I know I'd have to face him sooner or later. And with that in mind I got ready and left to shuts home after telling Ron where I was going too.

I arrived in time to see baku and zero arguing once again, while shute and captain stood I side shuts work shop watching them, I came up to the two of them and stood next to them even when they both greet me " There at it again I see " yup " Shute said to me with a sigh before he spoke this time to them " come on you guys grow up will you " He told them " I don't think that will work " I said to him seeing them both about to charge each other when out of nowhere a large flat piece of wooden log landing in front on them in bedding it's self into the ground. I couldn't help but think that was one way to get them to stop.

We all gather around it wondering what it could be while I look at Bakunetsumaru as I had a strange feeling he knew what it was from the look on him face. Suddenly he takes off running leaving us all behind.

"Can you read it captain "Shute asked him who in turn started to read it out loud to us?" Thou we have face before, I demand we meet again, I will meet you at this place and come alone this time the fight will be till the end" Captain finish telling us as we look at the picture on the wooden log.

As shute wonder what fight to the end while zero told us "It must be an old adversity channeling Bakunetsumaru to a duel and I will go to insure it's not a trap" and with that zero toke off flying to where the fight will be at. Captain turned to us and asked us if we were ready to go to which we both said yes and with that we all head to the bridge.

With baku who finally arrived to the bridge on entango and as his horse came to a stop baku jump off him as he stood to face his foe across from himself who soon started to attack baku who just doge all the hits aim at him all the while he tried to get his friend to stop fighting with him.

It wasn't long before Bakunetsumaru was kick and sent flying backwards and was soon skating to a stop as he nearly feel from the bridge, "draw your sword and fight me "Ashuramaru told him as he pulled out some kind of spear like weapon from his back which held many others types of weapons.

He then leapt at baku once more as he continued to attack him while poor baku block and doge all his attacks to him, it wasn't long before they were both fighting in the air which Bakunetsumaru was able to block both of Ashuramaru weapons but he was soon sent in to the ground.

As baku got back up he place both of his hand on his swords knowing that talking to him was not going to work so with that said he pulled out his swords one in each hands and used them to block both of Ashuramaru his with his own. "So you finally fight me" He asked him "If I must fight you then so be it "Baku told him as them both get in to a fighting stands before attacking each other again.

It wasn't long before we the three of us arrived to see them fighting even as shute said "those two sure didn't waste any time "as we watch them fight while cap said "yes the battle is well on its way. " I looked around wondering where zero could be at when he landed next to me which startle me a little before seeing it was only him as he said that it was in deed a fearsome battle.

As the battle we on shute grew worried for Bakunetsumaru so he asked captain and zero to help him out but baku call out and told us not to interfere in the fight with them since it was only between them both." He's right this is something only he can do alone "I told shute not talking my eyes off the battle gone on in front of us.

"Is that a gundam "Captain suddenly stated which zero told him that he was a musha gundam from ark I had heard of them. While shute couldn't believe that was a gundam which I had to wonder since all the gundams I seen are all good looking and he was so not.

They both charged at each other but baku jump over him at the last second even as Ashuramaru turn around to face Bakunetsumaru with a clash of metal on metal, they continued to fight one another even as shute tried to get them to stop only to have entango sop him and me as I place my hand on his shoulder to keep him in his place, both zero and captain explain to him that bakus honor as at stake in this fight and that we could only stand back and watch." Its ok shute baku will win he is the blazing Samurai of Ark after all " I told him in hopes in making calming him down as I could only hope that I was right that he would win.

I notice along with zero that fenn was flying over to a nearby small tree thinking that there may be a hidden for there or a trap zero fly over there with me not far behind him I know shute would say where he was at not tried to stop the fighting any more.

Back with the fight as we went to see what fenn saw, Bakunetsumaru had jump high in the sky which cause Ashuramaru to get his spears stuck in a blue pillar, and as baku was about to attack him from the sky he was block by a sword and them hit from the side by a large hammer like weapon which sent him flying backwards and way from Ashuramaru.

Out of his armor a bunch of arms which each grab a on to a weapon each as Ashuramaru made his way over to Bakunetsumaru who ran at him and started to attack and block all of his hits with his own only he was getting back away as he soon got slam into a nearby blue pillar.

"I was giving powers beyond anything you can think of "Ashuramaru stated as he rushes at baku he jumped flip over him and they were once more fighting with each other while Bakunetsumaru would take a few hits from the many arms with weapons attacking him.

"He can't keep this up "shute said as he and Capitan watch them both fight on while the two still have yet to notice the that daisy and zero were not with they continued to estrange blows with one another shute and captain soon learn that Ashuramaru was in deed working for the dark axis where captain preceded to contact the SD base for the reequip ring.

Ashuramaru told Bakunetsumaru that the day he bet him and did not kill him he soon joins forces with Kibaomaru who in turn gave him the power to bet baku as well a new name.

The two fought all over the place as the kept on attack each other seeing who can bet each other first and come out on they were fighting in the sky Ashuramaru knocks of ones of Bakunetsumaru shoulder armor piece before he was sent crashing to the bridge below them.

"You should have finish me when you had the chance" Ashuramaru told baku who stood back up to face him once more "I did not seek to fight you then nor do I ask for fight you now but fight I will " Baku said in determination." For you are now a monster of the dark axis and I'm at partly to blame, yes I will fight you my old friend to the end "Bakunetsumaru told him which made Ashuramaru happy to hear he was finally going to fight him.

Ashuramaru suddenly transform in to some kind of thing which was sniping rapidly on both end each weapon move around at a fast paste as he charge at him like that Bakunetsumaru unleashed his Bakunetsu Tenkyoken at him only it wasn't strong enough as baku's prized sword gotten broken right in half as that happen baku left himself open which Ashuramaru in his new form attack him which sent him flying back away from him.

As Bakunetsumaru gazed at him broken sword Ashuramaru toke that as his chance to attack him only to have captain to take the hit instead, as Ashuramaru leap away and as shute made his away over to captain who was being held by baku, who was asking him if he was alright but captain just told him that he was sorry that he interfered with his fight but he had too, as he finish saying that shute made it to his side and wanted to know if he was ok which cap told him he been better.

Ashuramaru no back to normal jump up to attack them but an angry Bakunetsumaru leap up and meet him half way as hit slash at him which cut off a foot armor piece, s they both landed to face each other they found shute in the middle "stop it your both gundams you shouldn't be fighting each other "Shute told them both facing Ashuramaru who finally notice that he was mission a piece of his foot armor.

Ashuramaru then decided that they would fight again another day and with that said he jump off the bridge and as shute and Bakunetsumaru went to the bridges edge only to find Ashuramaru nowhere to be seen.

Back with me zero and fenn we look around us to see if anyone else was here but we didn't see anyone else "we should get back to the others and see what happen to the fight "I told zero and as I finish saying that we look up upon hearing a ships noise overhead which were tow SD ships heading over to where the others were at. Getting a bad feeling something bad happen we quickly head back over to the others.

When we arrived we found out that captain was the one who was the one to be hurt which I asked shute how that happen he told us both as captain was put on a type of gundam holder which help left him off the ground by two SD police gundams with us standing next to him.

I look over at zero as captain finally powered down, zero was talking to Bakunetsumaru only to have him pass out too but lucky zero was able to catch him before he fell to the ground. They were both loaded on to the plans which soon toke off once we were all on bored we were making our way to the best I call home to rom telling him what happen and that I wouldn't be home any time soon. Poor entango decided to say behind on the bridge that and he was forgotten. But as we left we had a stowaway under one of the ships.

A/N well that chapter was hard to do since I didn't know how I was going to do this chapter but I was able to do it, next chapter will be better and with more daisy in it so anyways enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

As we were making our way to the base I was in a plan watching Shute trying to wake captain but it didn't seem to work he was just too badly hurt, "It's ok shute he'll be fine "I told shute in hope of cheering him up but sadly I don't think he heard me since he was still watching I couldn't help wonder how zero was doing with baku.

It wasn't long before we landed and both captain and Bakunetsumaru were taking inside the base, captain was led out on a table while chief cowlan looking him over and told chief haro how captain was doing, and that he would be just fine, which seem to be enough to make shute happy.

We look over to see baku struggling to stay standing as he ask how captain was while zero was next to him trying to get him take it easy, only for baku to finally fall to the ground which got both me and shute to ran over to side to see if he was ok, later after baku was place on a table a few feet away from captain with just a wall between them, cowlan was trying to figure out what was wrong with him only that he could since he was from another Dimension and they didn't know about how gundams from ark heal.

Shute ask zero if he could heal him but he just said that he could not help him, as we wonder what we could do for him, baku awoke a told us that if he ate some of shute's mothers rice balls that he would be just fine, which I don't see how that could help him at all.

"About 100 should do " Bakunetsumaru told us to which shute agreed that he would make them, while I said I would help make them since they are one of the few things I can make good, soon the two of us along with nice Operator lady from before were at shute's home making a bunch of rice's balls along with the help of shute's mother and Sayla who both agreed to help make the rice balls which were going to be for firefighter who were working to put out a fire which was the cover story for them so they don't find out what they were really for.

Zero who was also with us had finish a really big looking one and had ask if he made it right to which shute said that he did a good job on it, "Yeah zero he'll just have more to eat with that "I told him from my stop next to him as I got another rice ball done and place it on the large plate with all the other rice balls that we had already made.

Once we were all done, we all but shuts mom and sayla headed back to the base and gave Bakunetsumaru all the rice balls and it wasn't long before he had most of them gone even the big looking ones from zero which he said were the ones he like the most.

As baku ate he told us how much they were helping him feel better while shute was seeing if captain was doing any better yet to which the operator lady said that he will be up and working in no time, and as she turn around she hoped the dark axis won't try anything else today which I just hope she didn't just jinx that, Zero came over to her and gave her a blue rose and that as long as he was around we would be fine, I just sight as zero went on with his poetic nonsense.

Just when she was about to take the rose and alarm sounded out stating that there where dark axis portly appearing in severely different place, man talk about a bad timing, Bakunetsumaru tried to get up to help only to fall to the ground but that didn't stop him as he started to crawl only to finally stop when zero made some rose appear in him hand." You need to stay and keep getting better "Zero to him as both me and shute agreed with baku finally agreed to stay behind.

It wasn't long before everyone from Guneagle to the Gundivers and even Gunbike jump in to act and went to help, soon it was zero's turn to leave I was about to go with him but " you stay here with shute " Zero told me as he got his sword and shield out " But…" I started only for zero to tell me that I was staying, sighing I knew was no choice but to stay behind "fine but be care full out there." I told him as he to left.

I returned to the others to see shute saying he would go but only to have chief haro to tell him he was to stay with captain and that he was going to go instead, as I walk over to shute who look at me with a frown on his face "You not the only one who can't go "I told him with a frown on my own face "Zero won't let you go "He asked me as I nodded my head with a yes." I'm sure they'll all be fine "I told him "I hope so" He said as he gazed at captain.

Unknown to us there was someone else besides us on bored the base one with bad planned for the base as he was the who got everyone to leave on a false alarm, he then moved swiftly around the base on tell he was outside on top of the base, he then tried to cut the cable that was holding the base in the sky.

Back with shute and I we watch on a nearby screen as a snake like gundam who called himself Cobramaru tell us he was going to cut the cable holding this base up, when the picture of him went on us."So my friend was not alone, this is another gundam from my homeland and Cobramaru was well known for taking over castles "Bakunetsumaru told us all about him while both shute and I stated that we were going to stop him.

Lucky for us he was not able to cut through them, so instead he made his way up higher in hopes the cable would be easier to cut through them. Shute got inside a chopper ball while I got on my hover bored, and with that we flow up to where Cobramaru was at only when we got there he was nowhere in sight.

So we flow higher upwards even as the operator lady contacted him and asked if we could see him to which he told her we couldn't, she then told us that he was right above us and was heading for the junction point she then told us what it was and if he cut that the base will fall.

We soon spotted him as shute told him to sop or else we'll blast him if he didn't, but he didn't listen to him and keep on going even as shute tried to ram him only to fall backwards," Shute you ok " I asked him as I stop and moved over to him. " Yeah "he told me before we continued upwards.

Shute tried to get closer to Cobramaru only to have to avoided not getting him by a blade the snake had, Two can play at that I thought to myself as I activated my lazar sword and block another swing at shute, as I told him to leave shute alone only to get shoved back a few feet since he was a lot stronger than me. He then sent shute back down a few feet too, and once he was fine we both charged upwards.

As Cobramaru went to cut the cable shute grab his tail keeping him from going near the cable while I got I front of the cable making sure he did get to close to it, Cobramaru grew tired of shute and started to slam him into the junk point, I went to slash at him to stop him only to be block with a blade of his own." You too are starting get on my last nerves ' He told the both of us as shute said he would not give up and I too agreed as our blades were lock together as I tried to overpower him.

"I won't quite now "Shute yelled out which awoke someone up. Captain got up off the table all better now and soon he got a rocket pack attached to his back which sent him rocketing up to us.

Back with us Cobramaru had shoved me a way a few feet and when I came to a stop I saw him about to cut the cable all I could do was gasp knowing I would not be able to make it in time and shute was stuck where he was at not able to help either.

Out of know where a laser blast knock the blade out of Cobramaru hand, looking over I was it was captain how did that as he fly up and at the snake, I finally made it over to shute as I made sure I was not in captain's way as he flow around, Cobramaru attack cap with some dart like weapons only for cap to block each hit and ram at him and fly back around again.

Wow Capitan sure can fly fast I thaught to myself, as Cobramaru tried to hit Capitan with some other weapons but cap just doge them all and kept on fly right at him even when shute activated captain's soul drive which he used to punch Cobramaru off who then fly away stating he be back.

Captain came over to a stop in front of us and ask us if we were fine which we said we were while shute ask him if he too was ok and just when cap said he was the rocket pack he had on suddenly stop working which caused him to fall but lucky shute was able to catch him and keep him from falling "I got you "He told him as I smiled from next to him.

With zero and Guneagle who were both returning to the base after they found out that it was a trick to get everyone away, while zero just hope daisy was fine, when suddenly they heard someone asking for help which turn out to be Gunbike who was tuck in a tree, so they went to help him out of it.

Back at the base with us chife haro was back and was thanking the three of us for saving the base, to which I said it was not problem while shute was just happy that captain was back up and working again, captain just said that he owed it all to shute, back with Bakunetsumaru who had finally eating all of the rice balls and was all heal up too know it would be soon time to face off against his old friend who too was all better and was looking forward to the upcoming fight.

It was getting dark outside as I was lead down in a field of flowers star gazing with zero who I had gotten to lie down next to me so he could look at the stars as they came out while fenn was fast asleep on stomach with my arms warp around him.

We both sat in silence as all the stars came out before long zero was the one to break the silence by talking "I glad that you're alright "he said looking at me as I look back at him I smiled and said "I told you I'd be fine "and with that I went back to watching the stars with zero who had falling into complete silence one more as we both just enjoyed each other's company.

I soon found zero putting an arm around me as he pulled me closer to himself all the while making the movement didn't wake fenn up, as I turned to get a better look at zero's face which was a bit hard to due to it being dark out, I was about to asked him why he did that when he told me that it was to keep me warm but I knew that it was a warm night so instead of moving away from him I just let him keep an arm around me cause I just like being help like this by him, I turn my gaze back up to the starry night sky with a small blush adoring my cheeks.

A/N finally another chapter all done so anyways I just wanted to end it like that for now reason but just to make sure this chapter was long enough that and I want to something a little sweet between those enjoy X3


	18. Chapter 18

I was making my way through the school hallways as I tried to hurry up and make it to Bakunetsumaru and Ashuramaru big fight since shute call a little while ago saying that it was time for the fight. So as I was about to reach the main door to the school I heard someone call out my name and as I turned my head to the voice I was suddenly blinded sighted by someone hitting me in the left side of my face.

"Ow what the hell " I said holding my now sore face as i looked back over to see it was April who had hit me " What was that for " I demanded her all the while she just glared at me which I was glade to return.

"You stole my prom queen title from me and I bet you did it by bribing to get it "She angrily told me "I did not I won it fair and square "I told her "Yeah right I bet you sleep with all the teach- "April started to said by I grow so mad at what she about to say I hit her right in the nose which sent her back a few feet away from me.

I don't know how or when but we were soon rolling around on the ground kicking and hitting each other with some students crowed around us cheering us on, we were like this for a while until I felt someone pulling me off of her as I looked up it was the principle and the vice principle who had April." My office now "He told me while April went to the nurse's office to fix her bloody nose.

Once I got to the office I sat down in a chair while I waited for the principle to come I called shute saying I would be late and when he asked why I just said I tell him later. Finally a few minutes the principle came and told me he found out from the students what had happen and that he will be dealing with April later. He also told me that I would not get into trouble since I was just defending myself but I had to promise not to do it again to which I said I would not.

Later after I was free to go and after I had seen the nurse after April had left, the nurse just said that my face will have a bruise later and then she gave me an ice pace for help the swelling go down.

Once that was all done I finally good leave the school, as I walk down the emptied hallways I wonder what I was going to tell the others, after a minute of thinking I just decided to tell them the truth. Soon I was on my way to the fight on my bored as I still held the ice pace to my face.

It wasn't long before I arrived in time to see Bakunetsumaru about to get it by some missiles from the dark axis and all he was doing was just standing there, when out of know where I feel the whole place shift and turn upside down or something then the missiles where now heading for the dark axis guys." What just happened "I asked letting the others know I was there.

"Daisy your hear " Shute said in surprised while zero deemed to know what happen to my face as I showed them the bruise that was starting to darkening my left side of my face. " I got in to a fight in school but we have more importing things to worry about "I said pointing to the sky even when zero kept on asking me if I was ok.

As everyone looked up a type of door open up and there stood a yellow looking musha gundam on some type of flying boat, "As far away as ark I scents the energy of two mighty warriors who wish to fight for honor in combat" The new musha gundam said to the two below him." It's is I lord of swords Daishogun of ark warrior of perfect virtue "

"The daishogun "Asked shute while zero commented that it was a impressed entries, " what's the dishogun doing here "Ashuramaru asked while baku simply said there hasn't been one for years. Cobramaru who had appeared as while commanded the dark axis guys to attack the daishoun who said some words that's I couldn't understand then the missile where once again sent back at them who tried to fly away but they still go hit.

It seems that was enough to convents both Bakunetsumaru and Ashuramaru that he was in deed who he said he was, The daishogun then stated that he was going to watch their fight but first they were going to fight in a different setting and with that said he waved his large fan and soon the scenery around us began to change into some kind of Japanese cartoon wall setting.

"Interesting "Captain said which really didn't descript how cool this all was, the daishogun then told us that this place was the garden of samurai sprites, the gathering place of all warriors souls. Shute on the other hand had known idea what was going on and I was with him since I too had known idea what was happening.

Bakunetsumaru told us that he was going to fight end if he sword was broken even when cap told him he had less of a chants at wining but zero just told him he was doing in for honor, while baku told us he was going to fight no matter what. On the other side of the room was Ashuramaru who was getting ready to fight too.

As we moved off to the side and off the stage both of the musha warriors got ready to fight as the daishogun signal the start of the fight, after they both stated their names the fight began with Ashuramaru rapidly attacking Baku who was able to block each hit at him.

"All right Bakunetsumaru looking good even with a broken sword he stop him "Shute said as he cheered him on while captain said "even with the dames he suffered before he still is strong " while zero on the other hand wonder how long he could remain like that." Keep it up" I told baku how stared ashuramaru down who told him he will not survived this fight.

It wasn't long before Ashuramaru used all on his arms which each held a weapon while they both ready them self's, soon Ashuramaru turned in the that spinning tank thing and shot himself at Bakunetsumaru even as shute yelled at him to get out of there he just stayed where he was at.

Bakunetsumaru just jump over him and on to the other side of him who in turn charged at him while baku ran out of the way from begin hit, " Watch out " Zero told him as shute told him to keep going. Bakunetsumaru then jumped up again only this time he attack him all fired up before he then jumped spin over him and landed on his other side then baku ran at him ready to attack him from behind only to get attack from that side too.

The resulting attack sent Bakunetsumaru flying backwards and onto the ground as he was heavily wounded from the attack with all kinds of gashes and slash marks all over his body looking really bet up and unable to get back up even as shute call out to him and everyone gasp at the sight of him, I just prayed to myself that he was ok from all those hits he gotten.

Ashuramaru finally came to a stop as he gazed down at his old friend, the dark axis's all cheered that he was down thinking that Ashuramaru had won the fight, I sure hope baku didn't lose and that he would get back up once more. Shute continued to tell baku to get up but it didn't seem to work.

As Ashuramaru just stood there waiting for him to get up zapper zaku deiced he was going to finish baku off himself but Cobramaru stop him as he told look on waited to see if he would get up, even as Ashuramaru commanded Bakunetsumaru to stand up and fight him.

Much to our astonishment Baku was able to get back up much to my relief as he shakily stood up and face Ashuramaru while getting into his fighting stands once more." Weary, bather and broken as I'm the one thing I do still have is my samurai spirit, that is something you gave up lone ago Ashuramaru and for what a few tricks but all is worth noting samurai spirit" Bakunetsumaru said to him while Ashuramaru spun his weapons around.

But Baku was un-intimidated him as he stared him down even when Ashuramaru became a spinning tank thing again he simply ran at him head on, while we all cheered him on wards.

Bakunetsumaru jumped upwards once more but he soon got him by some of Ashuramaru weapons as he was spun in place baku suddenly throw his broken sword at him which seem to him something which cause Ashuramaru to stop spinning. Looking closely I saw that Bakunetsumaru had hit his shoulder while he then told him that he was beaten.

Unable to take defeat Ashuramaru throw baku away from him and charged at him and hit Bakunetsumaru dead on in the head, which just seem to pull off baku's helmet which by the way was shock if even came off. Soon they were fighting each other again but this time Bakunetsumaru cut off all of Ashuramaru extra arms who then ended up falling to the floor in defeat.

As the others stared at baku as they too were surprised that he could remove his helmet like that, while the Daishogun stated the fight was over and the winner was Bakunetsumaru. Shute and I ran up to baku to congest on his win while zero and captain stayed behind.

Soon the place we were in return too normal as we were once again on the bride which then sent the dark axis guys falling to the river below us, Ashuramaru was now on his back as he was sorry for all he did which Bakunetsumaru told him that he forgave him and with that Ashuramaru glowed brightly and soon turned in to a yellow ball of light singling that he was now dead.

Baku just explain that when a musha die's there gunsoul reminds behind awaiting rebirth, and with that the gunsould floted over to the Daishogun who told us he will make sure that he will be reborn sometime later on ark.

The Daishogun then call out to Cobramaru and told him to return to ark and tell his master that Ashuramaru fought bravely but in vain, and with that Cobramaru left. Bakunetsumaru went over to his horse and where part of his broken sword lay still stuck in the ground. The Daishogun then asked baku if he wanted some kind of reword but he just said he didn't want anything so instead Daishogun asked to look at his broken sword.

Once he had both of the broken parts of his sword the Daishogun then precede to fix it before he handed back to him which made me happy to have good as new again, he then thank Daishogun who told him all will be reviled later and he also told Bakunetsumaru to keep his soul as pure as the sword he carries and that the path we were on were the right one as we all agreed with him.

It wasn't long before we all decided to head back home while the Daishogun said he would stay around a while longer, as we were going home zero once again asked me if my face was ok while I just sigh and said yes it was ok and that he need to stop worrying so much about me but he just simply said that he care a lot about me.

A/N another all done and yeah I been want to add that fight between daisy and April for a while now just cause I wanted to show that daisy can fight when she needs too, anyways enjoy this chapter until next time X3


	19. Chapter 19

I was outsides shute place talking to zero as I try to tell him for the tenth time today that by face was ok but he just won't stop asking as he had a hand on face while he robe at the bruise cheek.

"Zero its fine and it don't even hurt beside it will go away in a few more days "I told him with a slit blush on my face from the way he was holing it "You sure? "Zero asked me. While I sighed and yes as I put a hand on him ready to remove it before he saw me blush.

"Daisy your face is all red are you sure you're ok "Zero asked me while cause my face to redden more from the fact that he saw the blush, " Yes " I told him while removing his hand from my face and taking a step back from him.

Sometime later after I had gotten away from zero thanks to shuts mother who had asked for my help with something inside and as I was walking back outside I saw zero was on the roof with fenn while I saw shute talking to captain about the Daishogun boat ship saying who was locked inside shuts workshop, with Bakunetsumaru.

I greeted them as I made my way over to them "I'm sure they'll come out when they're ready too "I told shute while coming to a stop next to him and cap. " But why do they have to hide in my workshop? 'Shute compiled to me but I didn't really have answer to that so I said nothing.

Shute on the other hand decided that he was going sneak into the workshop and see what was happing in there while captain went with him, me I had decided not to go so I would not get into trouble. Just when shute was about to open the door baku open it and came out while cause the door hit shute "oh that has got to hurt "I said to myself.

Then baku asked shute to make the Daishogun two hundred rice balls but shute told him there wasn't anyone to make them but we all could even zero could which made complain that zero could make them good at all. As I heard him say zero's name I happen to look up over at zero just to see him get some kind of prey look on his face while fenn just got stars in his eyes as they both look over at something which as I look turned out is was Sayla came over the bridge.

While I walked over to greet her zero had already floe over to her and kneeled to her and held a blue rose out to her while saying some corny things to her " Dare lord " I muttered to myself as zero opened his eyes to find Sayla wasn't in front of him but was over cooing at how cute fenn was which cause zero to fall to the ground in that happen shute's mother came over to see fenn to which made me laugh a bit at the thought that zero just lose the ladies to fenn hell even me as I went over to the girls as we all gush at how cute fenn was.

The three of us all went inside with fenn leaving poor zero behind a stone rock, who after we went inside snapped out of his shock while he wonder what had just happen and as he wonder that captain went over to him telling him he wish he could show feelings through his eyes too.

Shute went over to them and wonders when Sayla did get here which zero just said that she wasn't not but shute showed him her parcel which cause zero to finally realized that he had loss all the girls to fenn, which cause him to go into shock again.

I had just walk back outside after leaving fenn with the other two and as I came out I heard shute saw something was nearby thinking it was the dark axis again I made my way over to them to hear captain say it wasn't but just order instead and with that he left not before saying that he order some new equipment.

"What was that about "I asked the others who too wonder while Bakunetsumaru yelled out that he need those rice balls and unknown to us there was a hidden someone making his way to where the Daishogun was at inside shuts workshop. But luckily the Daishogun mange to spook him off.

It's wasn't long before we had finally finish making all the rice balls for the Daishogun and must I say that toke quite a while to make, but I guess now he has a lot to the others were looking at the large pill of rice balls the shute and sayla had brought outside and on to a trolley.

They also said they were happy to make for baku's mentor Daishogun the movie actor, well I guess it's was better they didn't know who he really was. shute mother then said that they much be making another movie and that she and sayla both ask shute for the Daishogun's autograph. poor fenn didn't seem to like the fact that shute was getting all the attention while he got none so he went cry to zero who just told him that he need to learn that he can't always get the attention, while I mutter to myself " Speck for yourself " from my stop near him.

While shute was about to agree to get them an autograph but Bakunetsumaru told them that he would get it for them which eared there attention to him as sayla thank him for which cause baku to turn all read and that all got zero to get all upset about as I did my best to calm him down.

Then out of nowhere fenn got really made at seeing that burn baku to a Crips then he burn all the rice balls that we had all work hard to make, he continued to breath fire as zero tried to calm him down, he then started to chased shute around while tried to burn him too.

Off with captain who was at the SDG base as was giving him an upgrade of some sort while he said "Eyes are windows to the soul"

Back with us fenn was still tried to burn shute who was ran back and forth he then ran pass me which cause fenn to nearly burn me as I just barely duck down in time from getting my hair on fire " Ah that was to close " I said as fenn fly over my head.

"That's it fenn you leave me with no choice "Zero told him once he saw I nearly got burn too, he then summoned a carbored box which feel on fenn and trapped him inside." Daisy you ok" Zero asked me as he helps me up of the ground." Yeah I'm fine "I told him as we watch fenn trapped in the box try to get out.

'Poor fenn, do you need to do that "I asked him As we went over to the box with fenn in it zero simply said that it was to teach fenn he can't go around burning everything, even as I tried to free him since I feel bad about fenn being in there "Don't even think about it "Zero told me as he pulled me away from the box and over to shute's mother and sayla to see if they were ok." But "I started but zero told me no buts he has to have a time out.

Bakunetsumaru who on the other hand who was not burn to crisp and how he did that I don't know but right now he was crying that the rice balls for the Daishogun was all burn but sayla and shute's mom just said not to worry they would make more but as it turned out that had no more things to make any more rice balls so instated they made a large and pretty cake for the Daishogun which cry in happiness about the cake.

Both shute and sayla asked zero if fenn could be freed while I asked if he was in it long enough while zero just told us that fenn should be spoiled and that he was imported in saving his home. Unknown to us the unseen foe ran pass us a pick up the box fenn was in while got shute and my attention as we watch it float up and away even as zero call out and wondered where he was going.

" Something's not right " Shute said while zero toke after the box with fenn in it, bake told us we both should go after them as I got onto my hover bored and with that the three of us went after fenn and zero. When we caught up to them we saw zero summon his sword and shield, and he us them to show us it was a dice gundam.

Zero tried to attack him only for the pawn to used fenn as a shield that keep zero from attacking him then out of nowhere captain landed in front of him which gotten the pawn gundam to stop while we all surrounded him. Shute then asked captain to use his new weapon which he did by show us the different type of eye moods he can now do which cause all of us to sweat drop even the dice gundam too.

Captain grow said with some sad eyes which cause shute to tell him that they look great on him while I just taught to myself that they look weird. Hearing that from shute made cap happy with happy eyes.

Zero saw that the dice gundam was all confused buy what was going on with captain which I can't say I blame him as zero made the box holing fenn disappear and make fenn fall and land in the pawns hand who said that he wasn't the sprite egg. Even though he hatch form the egg.

After saying that the dice gundam through fenn up and ran away while zero call fenn to him and call fenn his preaches… his preaches wow zero just wow that was all I had to think about that as zero then went after the dice gundam and attack him that soon cause the dice gundam to turn back into a dice. While Bakunetsumaru complained that he wanted to bet the dice gundam.

Fenn went over to zero who told him as fenn cry into him that he want him to grow up big and strong as zero hugged fenn to him, as both me a shute aww at that cute sight fenn started to grow big that zero started to struggle to holed him up as he explain that he had hear that there was a beast the grows by the feelings around it, which I guess was fenn as shute had said as fenn grow so big he pretty much sat on top of poor zero who just lay under him while asking for help.

I was I to busy hugging fenn and concisely telling him how cute he had gotten and unknown to us way above us was the Daishogun who was now leaving out telling us while I keep on cuddling into fenn.

Soon entango came running up to baku with something hanging from his mouth I was to bush to see since I was still hugging on to fenn but I could still hear and I heard him say something about the Daishogun leaving whatever it was to Bakunetsumaru and that he had to keep it safe at all times, we then all hear the Daishogun say that it was very important and it would come in handy later on for us.

I then heard Baku say that it was a tooth pick while shute wonder if gundams have teeth while poor zero was still under fenn asking for help but I was just to comfy on fenn to bother with helping him out from under fenn.

Back at shuts house his mother and sayla were bringing everyone some hot chocolate only to find they we were not there, and that the large cake they had made was gone but in its place was tow autographs for them both.

Off in Lacroa where the dark axis ship base was at floating over a castle where in side stood tallgesse who appeared to be talking into a mirror which show a red fiery figure who told him it was time to put the new plan into action right away, he told him that he would do as he told and as the figure in the mirror disappeared tallgess looked behind him to revealed two other gundams a red and a blue gundam which both look quite strong.

"Behold mercureist and vercureist, perpar to lose zero the winged knight "Tallgesse said to himself while holing a griffin feather as he laugh out loud about the zeros soon to be demise.

A/N – I so like this chapter mainly for the fenn was in it so much and the fact it was a very funny chapter all thanks to little I mean Big fenn since he is no longer so small anymore, anyways in the next chapter daisy realizes something very important about zero. what is it you'll just have to wait a read the next chapter to find out what it is, so until then review this chapter please.


	20. Chapter 20

Today we were in the forest trying get fenn to move and follow zero while everyone was pushing him forward while I was walking in front of him as I called fenn to keep on moving when Bakunetsumaru stared to complain that zero should be helping but zero simply told him that fenn would only follow him which got baku to stop complaining.

As zero began to wonder if fenn really will save Lacroa and as he seem to day dream about that I had to quickly get out of the way as fenn jump on top of zero knocking him to the ground until he was under fenn which cause baku to laugh at that.

Suddenly we all heard a strange noise just as zero had gotten out from under fenn as we looked around for where the sound was coming from." What is it a bird or something" Shute asked while I said "No I don't think so it sounds like a bug or something ".

Out from behind some trees came a big bako bako which went for me a shout lucky captain tackled us both out of the way and the bug went flying over us, while zero got out his sword and shield as he and Bakunetsumaru looked around for the bako when it came up to fenn and grab him and lifted him into the air and as it took off with poor fenn baku and zero went after him while captain went to get ready while shute ran after the other as I got on to my bored and followed after them.

It wasn't long before zero slashed the big bako bako in have and once fenn was safe on the ground again shute went up to him while hugged him in happiness while captain finally arrived as zero wondered out loud why there was a big bako bako here in the first place since they can only be found in Lacroa.

As he asked that a yellow feather landed in front of him caused all of us to looked up and see Tallgeese and with him was two other gundams one was red while the other one was blue.

Zero told us those other two were supposed to be locked away forever; baku on the other hand just asked who they were which cap just showed him pictures of them from back in Lacroa and stuck in the rock walls. Which cause Bakunetsumaru to cower in fear that they were ghosts.

As tallgeese told us that they were here to help him fight us the ground suddenly began to glow in a transparent red color as zero told us the he was casting a spell and magic squire, and as it started to surround us zero tried to used his own mana to stop it but it was too late the black squire we were in was closed and there was no getting out.

Shute began to wonder where we were while cap just told him he couldn't tell us where we were at, tallgeese just said that we were trapped like rats and with that said he summoned the griffin and soon he fused with it once more.

"I'll make it quick and painless if you answer one questioned "Tallgesse told us while captain asked what the questioned was." I want the spirited egg where is it? "He asked us which got all off us to look back behind us at fenn who looked down at us.

Just when Bakunetsumaru was about to tell him that fenn was the spirited egg when zero interrupted him said we didn't know as both me a shute told baku to keep quite as tallgesse as us if we were sure we didn't know while baku told him he didn't know and with that tallgesse floe right at us to attack us but lucky zero got in front of him and block the attack.

Soon they both we engaged in all-out fight in the air as they both sent hits after hits at each other when zero was sent crashing to the ground both Shute and I were about to go see if he was ok when captain and baku told us to stay back as they went to fight the other gundams that were there.

The blue gundam start to expel strong gust of winds as he turned into a spinning twister while the red one began to emit strong lighten from himself and soon he went inside the twister which cause it to become a lighten twister which sent lighten all over and cause baku to block the hits while captain tried to attack with his blaster but hits shoots were not able to reach them.

It wasn't long before both Bakunetsumaru and captain got suck up and into the lighten twister of a vortex while both me and shute tried to think of something that we could do to help them.

Both zero and tallgesse were still fighting in the air when suddenly tallgesse struck zero hard which sent him into the ground as shute called out to him while I gasped in shock while zero mange to get back up as he staggered his way back over to his sword. "Zero" I whispered.

As zero was about to get to his sword tallgesse knocked it away from him before he hit zero that was able to send him flying backwards a few feet into the ground, both me and shute quickly ran to his side to see if he was ok as he got off the ground and told us he was fine.

"If you won't tell me where the spirited egg is then maybe your little friends will "Tallgesse said to him while he held a clawed hand up to both me and shute's neck while zero told him to leave us alone.

"You better start talking now or I'll cut these two to ribbons "Tallgesse told zero who asked him where his honor was at while he just told him he gave it up when he join the darkness and that zero should do it too.

"Don't tell him zero " Shute told him while I just glared at tallgesse even as we heard Bakunetsumaru in pain from inside the lighten twister as the claws started to glow yellow as he got ready to attack us when zero told him to stop it.

"So you ready to talk " He asked us while shute told him never in a million years " Never ' I said as we both breach our self's for the hit as tallgesse was about to attack us both when out of nowhere fenn rammed in to him and pushed him away from the both of us as we moved over next to zero as we watch as tallgesse blasted poor fenn which went right through poor fenn, seeing that we all even captain and baku who saw that too all stare in shock at that while I yelled out ' FENN".

Suddenly fenn started to glow bright blue as he soon became nothing but a glowing blue orb of light which sent tallgesse away from him and got the other two gundams to stop what they were doing which cause both Bakunetsumaru and captain to fall to the ground, and as me shute and zero looked on throw the blinding light as we watch fenn become the feather dragon and I must say he mighty cool looking like that.

Tallgesse declared that he would have fenns power as his own as he flew after fen as zero too flew after him in hopes of stopping him, fenn growled at tallgesse and blasted him with a light blue blast which sent him smashing into the zero got closer to fenn he was suddenly hit by the same light blue blast which cause us to stare on in shock.

But as we watch we soon saw zero glow light blue as fenn came to a stop in front on zero while tallgesse said that he must have choosing zero as his master or something like that since I was too busy watching those two to really hear him.

It wasn't long before fenn started to merged with zero which cause a blinding white light to cover everything to which I had to pull my goggles down over my eyes to help me to see but they didn't help much, as the light finally died down and it was safe to removed my goggles from my eyes I stared up at zero who know had fenns wings on his back along with others pieces of new armor with fenns color on them, as I stared on in awe I couldn't help think how much cooler and hotter zero has gotten.

"It looks like they are one now "Said Bakunetsumaru as captain told us they he has gotten so much stronger.

Tallgesse told the red and blue gundams to quickly attack zero and as they got into the lighten twister zero formed two cool looking duel swords on in each hand, as he too got ready to fight them. It wasn't long before zero charged at them and sliced through the lighten twister cause the two gundams inside in to fall to the ground while tallgesse went to fight zero himself.

While tallgesse summon forth his own weapon zero combined both his swords into one bigger looking sword and with that they both charged at each other and they clashed they created a large glowing red and blue orb of light which soon started to explode outward the ground we were on started to shake as we tried to keep from falling.

As they both continued to fight in the air zero was soon able to knock tallgesse weapon out of his hand and send him crashing in to the ground while the other two red and blue gundams went to his side to see if he was fine.

Suddenly the ground under them gave way in to a swirling vortex which suck up tallgesse and the other gundams, as zero floated there he heard someone call out to him looking up to us too see the ground we were on we shifting In to a steep slant which was cause the three of us to struggle to keep from sliding and falling into the hole.

"There is a breach in the magic squire " Zero said as he once again looked up at us as me and shute were being held by captain and he fired his backpack boosters on full power to keep up from falling while baku had his swords in the ground as he too tried to keep from falling.

"Hang on my friends I'll tried to close it " Zero told us as he flew down to the spiraling hole in the ground as he summon forth his new found power to tried to close the breach.

But it didn't work so instead he used his power to save us which sent a yellow light to surround us and as we started to leave this place, as the others called out to him zero told us they we will me again meaning he would not be able to escape while trying to save us too. As I stare at him as tears formed in my eyes as I knew right then and there that I was truly and deeply in love with zero and now I may never see him ever again I stared at him as he too gazed at me I couldn't help but shout out " ZERO"

Soon zero was lose from my sight as he fall into the swirling whole which cause a blinding white light to surround everything while a light blue light surround us which seem to push us upward.

Once the light died down zero was next to us in a yellow ball of light which cause me to sigh in relief knowing he was still here as I wiped the tears from my eyes I heard shute asked where fenn was at while zero told him that fenn toke his place and he was freeing us but we would loss him in return" poor fenn "I whispered to myself as fenn fell to the hole not before sending us out of this place.

It wasn't long before we found our self's back in the forest were we once stood from before while baku cry about poor fenn being lost to us, while shute tied to cheered him up by telling we will see fenn again someday soon.

While shute was tried to cheered Bakunetsumaru up with captains help, I couldn't help but look at zero thinking about my new feelings for him and what I will do with them. Seeing him looked up in the sky which cause too look up too and see a single pure white feather knowing it belonged to fenn.

A zero held his hand of to it as it landed on his hand I heard say fenns name and soon the feather started to glow light blue and soon it went into zero's chest jewel," Fear not my old friend together we will save Lacroa cause we cannot fail." I heard him say as I gazed sadly at him while see gazed up at the sky.

Later on I was at my best friend's home while I sat on her bed with a pillow held tightly to my chest as I gazed at the ground with a blank look in my eyes while Alyssa sat in front on me with a worried look on her face fainlly after a while she spoke "Ok what is wrong with you I never seen you still quite before "She asked me. While I just told he she was right " Right about what" She asked me once more "That I love zero" I told her as he remember she said that I like him but apon hearing me say it out loud was a bit shocking to hear.

"Really that's great I knew you liked him but to love him that's even bigger then liking him "it's not great" I told her with a sigh as I finally looked up at her.' Why not" Alyssa said "He's A Gundam while I'm nothing but a human so we can't be together" Oh "was the only thing she could think of to say." What I 'am I going to do "I Questioned her with a sad look "Well just tell him and let whatever happens happen "She told me in hopes in cheering me up.' I don't know "I told her as I sat there thinking about where I should listen to her or not.

A/N Yeah daisy finally realized that she is in love with zero but I wonder if she will tell him or not only I know if she will, anyways I had this chapter planed since the beginning I knew this would be the chapter she would figure out she loved him. Also until next time see yea.


	21. Chapter 21

Sighing once more that morning as I gazed at a picture of me and zero from prom night which the picture was next to my bed which I lay in, just thinking of things mostly what I was going to do about my feelings for zero. Hearing my cell phone go off once again but I didn't answer it knowing it was shute who has been call for the pass hour now trying to get me to go over to see him and saying something out the mayor being there doing something, but I just didn't want to go and see zero just yet.

But I know I would have to get up and go there soon or they'll think something is up and come to see what's up. So with a final sigh I got up out of bed and slowly got dress in to my everyday outfit, it wasn't long before I was all done and soon I found myself down stairs eating some food and before long I was on my hover bored and on my way over to shuts place to see what was up over at his place.

As I was traveling on my bored I was thinking once more about zero and what I was going to do, when I could finally see shuts home I suddenly decided that I would just keep my feelings to myself and just to see what he feels for me and if he like me in return then I would tell him.

When I arrived I saw that everyone was acting in some kind of movie even shute mother and sayla who were running around and acting scared, off to the side was the mayor with her too helps who was filming them, as I came to a stop next to the mayor she told me it was for the fake movie they had told everyone and that they were making one so people won't wonder where the movie was at and that she wanted me in it too but since I didn't show up she had to start without me.

I just told her that I was doing something for my uncle that was why I couldn't get here earlier, as we watch the others act the mayor suddenly stopped them saying that captain wasn't able to get his emotion eyes to the right ones yet while he simply said he is still working on them.

"You guys are doing good "I told them as they went back to the movie, I stared as zero a while before I adverted my eyes to the others. Unknown to us was up on the nearby tower was a pink and red zako who spoke in to something staying that it was time.

Looking up we all saw the hugest portal opening in the sky and we knew whatever it was it was going to be really bad and soon out came a giant green looking robot which went flying over us and it soon landed on top on the SDG base. I went over to the others as we decided what to do about it.

We all watch as it launch a bladed at the cable holding the base up only for it to miss and hit them it instead which nearly knocked it of the base, it wasn't long before GunEagle came out and start flying around the thing and try to shoot it off but it didn't work.

Soon the re-equip ring came out and captain then jumped up and into It too get ready but in doing so everyone in the city will know who he is, it wasn't long before he was done and went flying off to the base.

"Oh no now everyone knows who captain really is " Shute told zero and Bakunetsumaru who too said that everyone will know about them too, " there is nothing we can do about that now shute. " I told him as they left to go help captain as me and shute was about to leave he wonder if he should tell him mom but soon decided to worry about that later, and soon we tow left.

Just as the Big-Zam as it was called was about to use its big cannon at the cable captain got in front of it and attacked it with his blaster gun which knocked it off balance which cause it for fire its cannon skyward instead. Captain kept on firing at it only he didn't seem to be doing much to it.

It wasn't long before we arrived on to the base and was greeted by gunbike who told us we need it get it off and soon so baku and zero said they would attack from all sides at once and not a moment too soon because cap's blaster gun ran out of power, which gave the big-zam the chance to attack cap but lucky baku had gotten on top of it getting it to stop and start to shake him off and as Bakunetsumaru was going to fall he was able to grab hole of something to keep from fall off.

The Big zam was about to fire at baku when captain got onto another cannon head which cause them to target him too but Bakunetsumaru told him to jump down which they both did and when they did Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom who was inside the thing and control those parts attack each other instead of cap and baku, Zapper Zaku voice rang out as he yelled at them for attacking each other.

As both Bakunetsumaru and captain was on top of a head each trying to destroy the head but was unable too, shute was sitting and riding around with gunbike as I fly next to them on my hover bored as we watch the big zam rock from side to side to shake them off when suddenly they stop and launch missiles instead which sent some at the base which zero was able to destroy while GunEagle destroyed some more but he noticed that there was some going right for the re-equip ring as he flow to the missile he got ridded of one but was unable to stop the other as it hit the ring which sent it crashing to the ocean. The last of the missals was heading for the tower but lucky he was able to divert its path away from it but sadly he wasn't able to get away from it as it exploded which sent him falling to the ground below.

Chief Haro decided that they would use the rocket boosters to move the base since it was moving too slowly away from city and its people, and that everyone on the base was to leave while he stayed behind on the base.

Just as the big zam was about to attack the cable with its large cannon again the cable disconnected from the base cause the blast to miss and just as the base started to fall which cause the big zam to fall forward onto the base the bases rocket boosters kick in at full power as the base tried to fly up and away from the city the big zam fired its own rocket boosters which started to send the base side ways too wards to ground.

It wasn't long before the guys all started to attack each of the big zam's rockets shute moved closer to see what was going on since he had falling out of gunbike when the base went sideways, I landed next to him as started to cheer on them even I join in as I too cheered them on.

"YOU CAN DO IT "Shute yelled out so loudly that it active captains soul drive as both zero and baku got there attacks ready but the big zam wasn't done just yet as it stood up and open up a large space which soon a huge read missile came out of it ready to be launch, shute continued to cheery everyone on while I yelled out "DO IT".

Soon they unleashed there special attacks in to the gundam force triple attack which just as the missile was launch the triple attack hit it dead on which cause it to explode and it was also enough to make the big zam to fall off the base and as they hit the ground the base came falling above them which chief Haro did a karate chop just as it hit the big zam causing the base to stay stuck in the ground.

Off in the diction the pink and red zako from before spoke in too something and said "the base has falling, time for the second part of the plan to come in to play."

Back with shute's mother and sayla who both wonder where and I had gotten too the mayor came over to them saying that she would tell them the truth about what was really happen here today.

Off with me and everyone else who all had gotten on to a white ship while chief Haro stood on top of it with zero flying in frount of the ship with me flying next to him on my hover bored, the side doors of the ships opened up showing that both shute, gunbike, Bakunetsumaru and captain where seen from Inside it looking out over the base and city as the set started to set we heard Chief Haro say we have a lot of work to-do and not just with the base.

Right and as he was saying that I couldn't help but wonder if I should tell zero about my feelings for him but I soon decided that they would have to wait for another time because I have a feeling that something even bigger was about to happen soon and not only that but I was about to graduate soon and that is self was going to be in the next week or less.

So right now it was just best to keep my feelings to myself which made me a little sad but I know there was nothing I could do about them right now but just try to ignore them but that was easy said then done as I gazed at zero who was covered in the light from the sunset which cause him to be even more breath taking.

Sighing to myself that was so not helping me, I guess zero must have heard me sigh as he turn to face me noticing for the first time that I was staring at him for a while now which cause me to blush and look away quickly knowing that I had just been caught staring at him." No "I Simply told him with a shake of my head as I gazed out at him from the corner of my eye to see his confused look which was soon replace with a new more intense looks which was filled with some I just couldn't put my finger on even as he looked away from me I just wonder what that strange look was all about and why it made my heart speed up from just a look from him.

A/N sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a job interview and that came first and that left me not enough time to get this done, anyway it went ok but I really home I get a job soon but if I did get soon I might not be able to update every on this oh well I'll just worry about that later also this story is half ways done only about another 20 more chapters to go and then the epilog, then I'll be starting a new sd gundam force story which I already have all plan out and I can't wait it start that and it will be so much different than this once and will hold more drama in it anyways until next week please leave a nice review.


	22. Chapter 22

Night time finally came and at the top of Neotopia towers stood a small red and pink zako who said it was time for part two to start and with that said a portal open in the sky and out came four flying dark axis gundams and behind them floated many other flying gundams.

Back at the base which was still stuck in the ground. Off to the side a few feet away was a temporary base that was set up on the ground and in the middle of this make shift base was bunch of computer monitors which had both bell wood and dr cowlan working on the computers as they work on something's.

Not far from them stood Shute and me as he wonder what was going to happen to us now, while he wondered that I look over at captain who kept a watch over the sky looking for any dark axis that would take this chance to attack the city, suddenly a computer screen lite up but it was fading in and out as the sound of the mayor's voice could be heard as she was trying to get in touch with us finally after another moment the screen stopped fade and showed her fully.

"Neotopia is in danger, please send help now "The mayor asked us as while shute was worried about the city.

Flying over the city the flying dark axis gundams flow over and dropped control horns all over the city which the horns landed on all the Neotopia gundam's which soon had them under their control.

"The attack on our base was just the start to this "Chief Haro stated as cowlan told us that the dark axis would have full control over the mobile gundams by morning.

Soon we heard shute mother which got him too look at the screen too see him mother standing next to the mayor and as she ask her son where he was at, shute didn't know what to say to her I put my hand on his shoulder in support in whatever he says to her.

"Mom I'm ok "Shute told her while I said "Don't worry I'll look after him "while the mayor told her that we were in a safe place.

As shute was about to talk to his mother again the connection was loss which bell wood told him he could get it back, " She'll be fine shute " I told him in hopes in cheering him up.

Captain suddenly spoke up asking that he sued the Capitan System whatever that was as cowlan told us it wasn't even tested yet but Chief Haro agreed that captain would use it whatever it was. He then told cowlan to ready the re-equip ring but sadly it was under water which shocks the chief since no one told him that.

As that was going on I called my uncle to see if he was alright to which he told me he was just fine and was in a safe place, he then told to get to work in stopping the dark axis and with that we said good bye.

The gundam force stood all in front of Chief Haro who stood on top of the white ship as he told us that we would have to travel through the city and the dark axis to the ocean as captain get to the re-equip ring and our jobs was to make sure he got there and too stop anyone who got in our way.

As we all got ready I got onto my hover bored while shute and captain got on gunbike and Bakunetsumaru got on entango, zero on the other hand was floating in front of the operator lady while holing out a blue rose too her while I just glared at him before saying " Zero we need to get going ". Hearing that he stopped and look at me before coming to my side. Poor gunEagle want so badly to help us but he was still to hurt too to help us so he had to stay behind.

"All crew members of the SDG and gundam force scramble and may you come back safe and succeed in the mission "Chief Haro told us all and soon everyone was abroad a ship, me and the others all left all heading for the quickies way to the re-equip ring.

Back in the city the gundams all of whom were under the control of the control horns all march through the city to the towers, on a nearby building stood the red and pink zako and next to him was a black flying dark axis gundam who asked if it was time to start the third part of the plan but the red zako simply told him no they had to do something else first.

"Here comes the gundams "The red zako said after a moment as he looked off in the distance to see us coming right on time to his plan.

As we all speeding down the highway captain told us that we are reaching the edge of the city, shute just hoped that we would make it back in time to save the city while captain told him that his family will be fine until we got there.

It wasn't long before we encounter a bunch of yellow flying dark axis gundam but lucky both baku and zero both agreed to take them on and clear us a path which captain told them good luck and as I was passing zero and as I stared at him he call out to me and told me to be careful while all I could do was nod my head as I leaf him behind with Bakunetsumaru who was busy blocking all the attacks as me made sure that we got pass safely.

Once we got pass and left them both behind we continued on our way to the ocean, as zero and baku was about to attack the flying gundams a missile and a blue blast head right for them which cause them to both jump out of the way.

Looking up they saw a purple and blue flyers fly forth and the purple one told them that they were two of four Doga commanders and they will be their end, the blue Doga just floated there saying nothing even as both Bakunetsumaru and zero got ready to fight them.

Off with the mayor along with shute's mother, sayla and some gundams who were not being control all stood in front of a screen and watch as the Neotopia gundams who were being control all march on ward. As sayla said that they had loss the mayor told them that they haven't because they still had the Gundam force.

The closer to the ocean we got the less doga's we saw until two doga's appeared in front of us, I quickly got in front of the guys who had stop and were about to fight when I told them I would take them on myself.

"But Daisy you can fight them both " Shute tried to tell me but I just told him that I will while captain told shute that I would be fine since he knows what I can do " Take care " He told me as gunbike took off while shute yelled out my name.

When They were gone from my sight I Glared at the doga's who just laugh and though how cute it was that I was going to fight them " Hey little girl think you can take us both on all by your little self's " One of the doga said to me as they continued to laugh at me while I just smirk at them thinking that the more they underestimated me the better chance I would have at betting them, I let loose a battle cry as I activated my beam sword and charged at them.

Back with captain and shute who were riding Gunbike were nearly at the ocean when another doga stop them this time only one. Gunbike told them both that he would take care of him and with that captain grab hold of shute and jumped out of gunbike who lunch all of his missiles at the green doga who fired hit of guns at the causing them to explode, once shute and captain landed away from the explosion they hope gunbike were both ok when out of the explosion came the green doga who went at them with two yellow beam swords while Capitan used his own and attack back while he told shute to go on ahead.

As cap got hit shute stop and turn behind in time to see the green and yellow doga was about to attack him but lucky guneagle save him by picking him up in his arms and he told captain he would watch shute and for him for go on, captain agreed and ran forward before jumping into the ocean water.

The Green and yellow doga didn't like that cap was getting away so he sent two rock missiles after him which left shute worry but GunEagle just told him that captain would be just fine since there is help even under the water which got shute to remember the gundivers.

Off with me I had caught the two doga off grad as I charged at them and slash at them one mange to get out of the way but the other was slash which left a large gash on his left side, its seems that made him mad so he attack me with a blaster as the smoke cleared he figured he killed me but known to them I had activated my shield before the blast hit me so since he taught I was dead he flow closer to the smoke only to be hit be some of my missiles which all hit his earlier wound which was enough to destroy him.

"Why you, how dear you destroy him "Reminder doga said as the smoke around me cleared showing that I was unharmed and that I was the one to bet his partner.

" Sorry it looks like I'm not such a weak little girl after all " I told with me arms folded over my chest looking prude that I had betting one of them as I held a mighty smirk on my face.

" Y-you got lucky that's all " The doga told me while I sighed knowing he was right because the only reason I bet the other one was they had underestimated me but I know that the other guy would not now that he know what I can do so betting him will be even harder to bet.

Back with shute and GunEagle who despite being still damaged from earlier who took off flying at the yellow and green doga who turned around in time to block GunEagle's beam sword with his own.

Down in the ocean with captain who had turned in time to see the missiles heading for him but they were destroyed by all seven of the GunDivers, who stood on the bottom of the see floor and told captain that they had the re-equip ring read for him and as captain walk to the ring he told it to start ducking sequins.

Four small robot arms came out of the ring and grab whole of captain until he was being held in the middle of the ring as always only this time they started to glow yellow, after a minute captain stated he didn't have enough energy for the captain system to work.

In the city by the towers stood all of the gundams who were now all under control of the dark axis, pero who work for the mayor was there trying to stop his gundam look alike but he was just push away and just when he was about to be surrounded Chief Haro jumped down from his ship and landed next to him and kept the under control gundams along with the help with three other police gundams of the SDG who keep the control gundams at bay.

Its wasn't long before of the SDG gundams and human force all came down and out of their ships with shields as they surround the control gundam of Neotopia.

Off in the ocean with captain and the GunDivers who were all holding hands and where glowing bright yellow as they started to give captain there power so he could active the Captain System, looking up when he notice that he was getting more engery which shocked him to find out it was coming from the GunDivers.

" Take our energy so the others can be save " The GunDivers told him as they soon powered down for lack of energy before they slowly floated to the bottom of the see floor which was only a few feet away from captain.

"Energy at full power GunDivers thank you and I Promise to come back for you " Captain told them even if they were off line, the re-equip ring started to glow bright yellow as It now had enough power to start up the Captain System.

On the surface there was a little girl chasing around a little pink gundam friend of hers but she could capture it which cause her to cry but shute called out to her and told her told her not to cry and that he would get her friend for her.

Looking up and over at him the little girl saw shute was trying to stop the little pink robot gundam but he was just being dragged around by it, "Don't worry your friend is bond to stop soon and them I can help it "Shute told her as the robot gundam fall on to its side and started go around in in the same stop while shute tried to catch his breath.

Back with me and the doga who had some dents and gashes all over his body from fighting me while I had some cuts and bruises on my own body from when I wasn't able to block his attacks with my shield or get away in time. I was panting a little know I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer this up for much longer so I knew I hand finish him off quickly and now.

I flow right at him while he two charge at me while attacking me with rockets which had me dodging them as I moved around on my hover bored the stronger attacked I wasn't able to dodge I used my shield to block the attacks from hitting me I sent my own missiles at him he was able to dodge some of them but some of them did hit him dead on.

" Is that all you got " He yelled at me. " you might as well give up I know you're getting tired so you can't keep this up " the doga told me.

"NO "I shouted right back at him "I'm never going to give up not when I have my friends behind me "I said to him as I taught of all my friends starting with my uncle Ron, Then my best friend Alyssa to Shute to captain and Bakunetsumaru and finally zero who I knew how much I cared for all of them and with that I was able to get enough strength knowing I had all my friends behind me.

With a battle cry roar I charged at him one last time with my beam sword pulled back and ready as he to charge at me with his own sword out as we rush at each other read to end this fight for one and for all.

Off with shute and the little girl they both stopped what they were doing and looking over at captain who was rising up and out of the ocean in the ring who seem to be power down with his soul drive out and glowing as shute help active the soul drive.

A sudden light shot out over the top of the ring and strait up into the sky which cause shute to stare at it in awe at the sight of it, the beam went up and hit a haro satellite way up in space which seem to active that which seem to be the captain system. Two beams of light came back down and hit the towers and where shot to some things with surround the towers which soon all became a large yellow ball of light.

The night sky soon began to turn a white color from the towers as everyone stood back and watched it light up the night sky, back with captain who was glowing a mighty golden color he soon appeared in some kind of computer net like place where he then preceded to free all of Neotopia's gundam's which on the outside cause the control horns too fall off them.

The red zako was shock that the control horns were infected by some unknown force.

As I look up at the morning sun as I sat on my hover bored I smiled to myself knowing it way a start to a new day. A few feet from me was the doga which was cut in half knowing that I was the one to have been about to bet him.

With shute who was telling the little girl that captain had save all of Neotopia's gundams as they both stared at captain who was still glowing in gold while he was still in the re-equip ring.

Back with the red and pink zako who was with the black doga said that it was time to start the third part of their plane.

Shute and the little girl stood before captain as they both thank him even the little pink robot gundam thank him too as they looked up at captain in the morning sun which seem to rid the darkness from the night.

A/N yeah this chapter was fun to write I also enjoy having daisy fight two of those doga's cause I wanted to show that she can fight when she needs too anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I did a good job with daisy's until next chapter review please.


	23. Chapter 23

Captain was still in the Cyber Link world place that connected to all the mind of gundams of Neotopia as he was riding along a green cable cap notice that there was a mind there that didn't belong here so he decided to found out what it was.

A small window appeared next to him which show cowlan who told him it must be from the dark axis and he was right when captain got close enough he saw it was a bagu bagu, then cowlan said that if he entered its mind link he might be able to find a way too un-pacified everyone who has been turned to stone.

With that in mind captain soon entered the bagu's mind link unknown to him as he entered the link world just behind that was a cube box with the red zako's face on it before long his voice could be hear coming from it " good with him in side there he'll be busy for a while".

Inside the link which was purple in color with red cubes all over the place, when he got pass them he came to a run full of mirrors and in the middle of it was another bako which seem to be a fire wall of some sort, as captain scan it to find a way in he located it through its eyes and with that he punch its eye out and went into it and soon he came to another room like the first one.

As captain continued to break through bako after a bako shute was still outside with the little girl from earlier looking up at captain who was still being held in the re-equip ring with his soul drive glowing brightly as ever." I sure hope captain's alright "Shute said not talking his of cap until Gunbike who was also with them told him that he is just fine which seem to relax shute a bit as he then ask Gunbike was doing while he just told him that he can't move at all.

The computer screen that was on gunbike suddenly turned on showing cowlan who asked if he was ok before showing shute what captain has been up too.

Back with cowlan and Bellwood who were watching a large screen that also showe what captain was doing with a another screen that had shute on it cowlan told him that if captain can get pass the fire walls he might be able to find a way too un-pacified people.

Off with the red zako who was watching from afar at captain sawing that glowing ball must be what holes all the robots together and if he had it he can cantrole them all while he just pacified everything else he then look into a small device before talking into it "Zakrello gate Open "and with that a big bate opened up in the sky above the two towers.

SD gundams members where seen down blow by the towers picking up all the control horns off the ground when the operator lady told Chief Haro who look up and wonder what else was going to happen. Out of the gate came the dark axis huge ship and from that out came many bako bako's which because Chief Haro to tell everyone to get out of there and in side and fast.

Baku with me I was flying around on my bored to where Zero and Bakunetsumaru was at still fighting the two doga's. Looking up at the gate that had just opened up and out of it I saw the huge dark axis ship come out of it "Great that's not good "I said to myself as I picked up the pace and went faster I then look up again in time to see bako nako's coming out of the ship "SO not good".

As I was getting closer to the guys I saw some people nearby who were unaware of what those bugs can do so I made my way over to them and got off my bored and place it in side a pocket before speaking to them "Hurry and get to somewhere safe those bugs can turn us into stone "I told them which shocked them but they could tell I was telling the truth so as they were to move a shield appeared and surround all of us knowing who it belong too I look up and over at zero who was still fighting the purple doga while saying " You'll be safe as along you stay inside that shield " He casted one last look at me before turning back to the fight at hand.

Back with captain who was still going through room after room until he came to a stop in one that had a red bako instead of a green one, Looking closer he tried to find a way pass it only to not find one when the arms of the bako started to hit him which cause him to block the hits before moving backwards and out of its way.

Captain figured it must be the finally bako but cowlan simply told him that it was a much stronger fire wall then the other ones, as he was telling cap that shute and the little girl watch it on the screen, looking up shute saw that there was bako bako everywhere and they was some heading for him.

On the screen the operator lady told shute that they were under attack by some kind of bugs and that they need to take cover and fast, shute went and grab the little girl along with her little pink robot friend and place them both in side Gunbikes side car where a thick glass wall cover them both which would be able to keep the bako bako's away from her.

Shute then got on his skates on his feet say that he'll be fine and told gunbike to look after her before he skated away and went to lead the bugs away from them.

Off somewhere else people where being lead into a save from the bugs when they finally reach them and started to turn some people who didn't make it into the safe place where turn into stone, some on the of the gundams nearby wonder what they could do as the last person in that area got turn to stone.

Zero was still fighting the purple doga saying to himself that he won't be able to keep the shield up and keep us from being turn the stone, baku was nearby trying to block the gun fire at him form the blue doga who then decided to hit nearby stone people but lucky two police gundams got in front of them and shield them with their own body's.

As that was going on I heard the lady next to me as I look at her she said that she could fine her little girl anywhere, getting worried I look around seeing if I could see the little girl was anywhere and hopefully she wasn't turn to stone.

After a moment of trying to fine her I finally spotted her hiding in a bush crying " There she is " I told her mother who looked over to where I was pointing at who tried to call for her daughter to come but the little girl was just so scared to move.

I suddenly knew there was only one thing I could do to help her and that was to leave the shield and so I didn't even as zero called out to me when he notice me leave he told me to stay inside the shield but I simply didn't listen to him instead I ran over to the bush the girl was in.

Looking in side I pick her up and told her I would take her to her mother and with that I ran back to the shield, off to the side I saw the bako getting closer to me and I knew I wouldn't make it in time so I throw the little girl at her mother and in to the safety of the shield and lucky her mother caught her in time but sadly I wasn't able to make it as the bako got to me and I was soon started to turn to stone.

"S-sorry guys look like you're on your own now "I finish saying to them as I was finally turn to stone. Seeing me stone zero gasp with wide eyes before saying "NO NOT HER" the purple doga seem to see how much I meet to him he smirked before saying to zero " I see she means a lot to you " Zero just glared at him while attacking him in anger " You stay away from her "

Shute was running away from the bako's and as he round a corner her can to a stop seeing more bugs coming his way franticly looking around for a way from them when out know where they bako stop right in midair leaving shute on harm, seeing them stopped shute sighed in relief after a moment they all fell to the ground as shute wonder what happen to them.

Bakunetsumaru and zero were watching as the bakos all fell to the ground while baku asked what had happened to them zero just told in front of me to make sure nothing hit me while both the doga were confused as to what was happening to the bako's.

Back with shute who realized it must be thanks to captain that they were all down.

Off with captain who had finally broken into the red bako's eye and he too came to realize that he had deceived them. Shute made his way over to the sea as he looked up at captain thanking him for his job well done. Captain finally entered the bako's eyes as he presented to go deeper.

AS shute stared up at captain he saw three green laser beams heading right to the ring which had captain in it, and as the beam hit the re-equip ring at the top which cause shute to cover his eyes form the bright light the blast made. When the light faded shute looked up to see the right and captain starting to fall to the ocean below.

While captain was traveling through a long tunnel he started to feel some pain which cowlan told him that they were losing captain was falling to the ocean a black doga who carried the red zaku over to captain and he was able to grab his soul drive just as cap hit the ocean.

Shute could only stare in shock as they stole his soul drive while captain was feeling the pain from that was spinning out of control before he completely disappeared. Now that the red zaku had the soul drive he and the doga holding him quickly fly away to their ship.

The re-equip ring soon hit the water and sunk down in the ocean with captain Shute know that he had to do something so he jump into the water and swim to captain and tried to pull him up but cap was still too heavy for him even under water as the ring got closer shute was able to put captain on It before getting on to it himself.

AS shute nearly ran out of air the ring shoot them forward to the top and out of the water and unknown to shute captain look different. As they were flying in the sky shute woke up and look at captain before they started to fall to the ground but lucky for him he landed on the fairest wheel lady's hand.

Shute started to call out to captain in hopes he would wake up but sadly without the soul drive he wouldn't be able to wake up and shute seem to realize that as he stared at the ship where captains soul drive was taking too.

The dark axis ship started to land between the two towers until it stood on top of a building and chife haro was seen on his white ship flying around the dark axis ship telling them to leave but the they didn't instead the ship attack chife haro who was force to move out of the way but they were too later and soon was shoot down.

That red zaku now stood with captain soul drive said to bring forth the horn of war and with that the ship started to glow red and a blue pillar of light surround the ship and rose to the sky and out from the ship which seem to become a huge red spike which rose high up and at the top was a part of the ship which also stood the red zaku. Out from the spike came more which all branch out from it like some kind of evil looking tree.

Bakunetsumaru and zero watch as the horn of war finish growing while zero stated that he seem that before it was what they used to take over his own homeland, unknown to them a doga came up and grab hold on me and said to them " I'll be taking this " looking over at him zero saw the doga Holden on to a stone daisy " Put her down " Zero demanded him but he simply flew away and as zero and baku were going to stop him the doga's from before stop them from going after her. "DAISY" zero called out unable to do nothing to stop him from taking her.

Up on the top of the spike which was where the doga seem to be takeing daisy, on the top stood the red zaku with the black doga standing next to him they stood in fround of a ship's head before bowing to it and the red zaku soon spoke "Sorry for taking so long but everything is ready now for you ".

The eye of the ship open up and from it came a red and yellow noble looking zaku gundam who also had some type of wings on his back too, the red zaku went up to him and handed over captain's soul drive, before finally talking "At last I have finally have the power to take over the world once and for all "The red zaku seem to shut down and was soon knocked away and soon It feel off the tower.

A type of screen appeared in the sky showing the red and yellow zaku gundam as he made a speech to all to hear "I'm commander sazabi master of this world "

Off with the mayor and shuts mother and sayla Shute's mother wonder where her son could be while poor nana started to cry which got her mother to tried to hush her they too were watching the commander make his speech to all " you are defeated " the mayor said he will be defeated but sazabi just show her that he hand captains soul drive in his hand which cause he to gasp in shock " Your own device turn again you for you have no choice but to surrender or you can be destroyed the choice is yours " commander sazabi laugh not caring what we did.

Back with shute and captain's body they were both being lowered to the ground from the fairest wheel lady's hand he watched as the commander while he knew that he would need to do something and soon.

When the commander finish making his speech the doga that was Holden brought her forth and places her in front before the doga flow away." I see you are that girl that helps the gundam force it's perfect that you're now stone because I can use you against the ones you tried to help " Sazabi said as he look at daisy before looking at the soul drive once more.

A/N this chapter was fun to write out even if daisy wasn't in it much and that idea with her being turn to stone came from ChojisGirl and that's what I did since it was a great idea anyways I wonder what will happen now that daisy is stone and with commander sazabi , find out in the next chapter .


	24. Chapter 24

Captain son found his self in an all-white place as floated there wondering where he was he started to hear shute call out to him a few times before everything went quite once more, out with shute he was looking at captains body trying to wake him up when the fairies wheel lady told him that cap has completely shut down, as he wonder what he could do to wake him.

"Don't worry shute I thought something like this would happen to I brought help "Shute turned around to the voice to see it was Gunbike with the swan boat robot, the train brothers, along with grip papa and gripo even the crane bots where there too.

They all agreed that they would give captain there power to help him wake up, with that they all connected to each other and before long they all started to glow yellow and send their power to captain until captains voice sounded out saying he was fully recharge.

As everyone powered down shute was sad about that but gunbike said they will be fine once they got more power, looking over at captain he saw that he was still not moving.

The screen on gunbike turns on with cawlan on it telling shute that without his soul drive he won't be able to do much but just move some, shute suddenly decided that he would go a get caps soul drive back even when gunbike told him not to he just said he had too and with that he was off on his skates.

But before shute good get far gripo suggested that he would take him to the tower underground with it being a lot safer to get too the tower without running into any trouble, shute agreed and soon they were both traveling underground a steady pace.

Unknown to shute captain seem to hear that he was leaving.

Off with zero and Bakunetsumaru who were still fighting with the two doga's zero was made that they won't get out of his way so he could get to daisy, and after he avoided some missiles sent his way he flow off to the tower in hopes in saving me not far behind him was baku on entango who was also making his way to the tower.

Back with shute and girpo who had come to a stop in front of a small hallway only big enough for him to go through alone and after saying thanks to gripo for getting him this far shute soon left him and head down the hallway, after he got through that he came to a stop in the bottom of the large tower as he looked up he now that was his way up to get magnetizes his skates and starts his long trek up the inner walls of the tower.

The higher he got shute started to see red spicks crossing in front of himself he duck o one while going around others until he stop some zukos up ahead which they seem to start falling lucky shute was able to doge them and keep going upwards.

Shute got on to a ledge that lead to another hallway before he toke off when he started to get shot at by more zukos from across from him, he got of the way as a missile that blasted a whole in the wall seeing that he went pass it until he found himself outside on a red spike.

Looking up shute saw just how high he still had to go when out of nowhere a black and gray doga came stopped him and fired missiles at him cause shute to jump of the red spike he was on and land on another as the doga shot at him shute keep on blading from one spike to another as he turned to get away from him.

After he ran around from getting shot at shute came to a stop when he saw he had ran out of places to run to so he turned to face the doga who had shot more missiles at him as shute ready himself for the hit he say the missiles got destroyed by someone even as a cable shoot pass the doga and latch onto a red spike a little further up.

The black doga looked down along with shute to seen it was captain who was making his way up thanks to the cable before shooting at the doga one more. Once he reach the top he landed next to shute who was happy to have captain with him even if he wasn't really active much and soon both he and cap started to make their way up the tower until the doga from before came back and started to attack them causing captain to attack back.

Zero and baku both finally bet both of the dogas who both exploded into nothing. Baku told entango to stay there while he and zero went on wards." Daisy I'm coming for you "Zero said while Bakunetsumaru spoke captains and shuts name before they both left for the tower.

Up at the top of the tower Commander Sazabi was looking at the soul drive in his hands which seems to turn dark as it flicker a bit far off the side stood stone daisy, all over the city all of the robots groan in pain as they seem to feel Sazabi turning to control them.

Out of know where the black doga hit the ground near the commander in bad shape with an arm missing as Commander Sazabi wonder what happen captain and shute came up and landed on the ground not to far from the falling doga.

"Commander Sazabi give captain his soul drive back now and turn everyone who is stone to normal "Shute demanded him as he notice daisy being a statue after saying that shuts mother along with sayla and the mayor both watched him on the screen while both Bellwood and cawlan wonder who shute got up there with captain.

Up in the sky up them was a bunch of yellow doga's the black one got up and said he will stop shute and captain only for him to get blasted into nothing by Commander Sazabi while shute was shocked that he could do that to his own friend while sazabi simply told him "Friend you say watch this "and with that the commander preceded to destroy every last one of the yellow dogas like it was nothing. " Those who belong to the dark axis need no friends what we have is one who rules and those who are control and you are going to be controlled I 'am the one who will rule you all "sazabi told shute who only said that it won't happen.

Shute told him that they were all friends and nothing was going to change that " That's right shute " Shutes mother said as she along with sayla were seen running on a lower level as they stop to look up at shute and tell him that we didn't need a ruler like him.

The Commander seems to have enough of that and sent the rest of the dogas at them who shoot at the girls but lucky guneagle saved the mayor while zero saved sayla and chief haro save shute's mother. Before they were all place on the chiefs white ship before it and the girl all left while zero told guneagle to take care of them before he left to get to me.

Bakunetsumaru destroyed some dogas that were truend to attack shute and captain while that was going on zero went up and got me and moved me to somewhere save while he casted a shield spell over me to make sure I stayed save." Stay safe daisy"

Both he and baku stood next to shute and who told them they need to work together get captains soul drive back while Commander Sazabi seem find with taking them both one with his lazar things hit baku's fiery attack which cause it explode and send baku flying back a few feet away from where he once stood.

Even as zero attack him with his violet tornado attack the Commander flew through it like it was nothing and before long he started to send lazars at everything causing both baku and zero to block the hits. As the Commander came to a stop he laughs at how weak they were suddenly he had to doge missile that came at him while he use his lazar things to destroy them.

Out of know where shute who was on captain rammed in to sazabi knocking the soul drive out of his hand while shute jump up and grab it smile when he hand it in his hand, when the Commander landed laughing all the way until he say the he no longer had the soul drive in his hand so he looked over at shute to see him with it.

Who once he got to his feet made his way over to captain but came to a stop when sazabi's lazar things attack him and kept him from getting any closer to captain, even when the Commander stood in front of captain and demand the soul drive back but shute refused to do so and out of know where and glowing yellow beam of hit down in between shute and the Commander and all over the city the robots all to show a small yellow orb in fount of where there soul drivers was at which all seem to be that large beam of light between them be.

The light form everyone's soul drives all went to captain's soul drive which started to glow brightly once more while Commander sazabi block the light from hit before he was hit from both zero and Bakunetsumaru and away from shute while zero told shute to get the soul drive to captain.

Out from zero's chest jewel came fenns feather and the gift left behind by the dishogen came from baku and out of the box appeared the tooth pick which showed the emblem of the dishogen which it and the feather went in sides captains soul drive as both baku and zero fought off sazabi shute ran off towards captain but the Commander didn't want that so he blasted them both away from him and went after shute who was soon at captain.

"Captain" Shute called out to captain who heard him as he went from car form to robot form while the place where his soul drive should be opened up while shute held out his arm holding the soul drive as he race to captain with the Commander hot on his heels.

But lucky shute seems to be faster and have a good head start because he place captains soul drive back where it belongs which cause it to spin wildly and glow so bright that it covered both him and shute while it knocked sazabi away from them and into a nearby red spike.

Captain was able to reappear in the net world again and before long he found himself in the last room to the baku which he found a round black spear next to him and as he looked at it more he saw it was what made the baku turn everything into stone. he knew he hand to active his soul drive and when he did fenn's feather and the emblem came out of it and soon went in to the spear and started to change the baku in to a while baku which had feather white wings and the emblem on its head and the baku started to inject a flower it was on and soon everything turn to normal once more.

As everything around him turns white captain new it was time to get back to shute and with that he disappeared and woke up in his own real body.

All around all the bakus' started to change into the white baku captain saw which soon started to turn everything back to normal again the humans who were stone were happy to be back to normal once more even the robots were happy they were ok too. While they continued to turn all plants back in to plants and not stone like before everyone cheered at the wonderful sight it brought.

When the light died away shute asked if captain was back when those laser things from before start to attack shute but lucky captain got in fount of him and blasted them away and destroyed them all in the sky.

As shute watch them blow up he heard someone call to him look over at captain who was back to his old self now " I'm back shute thanks to you " while shute goes up to him happy that he was back while captain asked if he was ok to which he said he was.

A suddenly sound could be heard as a red spike came crashing to the ground and out from it came Commander sazabi who was very made that his horn of war was destroyed both zero and Bakunetsumaru got up and saw captain was back and fine as both shute and captain toke up matching poses while facing the Commander.

While that was going on zero notice that everything was not stone anymore which made him happy as he went over to the side of the flat ledge he was on to see if I was normal too but upon seeing me still a stone statue he grow sad until he saw a lone white baku makes it way to me and slowly turn me back to normal too and once that was done I gasp as I wobbled a bit form being made of stone for so long but before I hand to time about where I was at I was suddenly pulled in to a strong hold and as I turned my head just enough I saw it was zero who was holding me so tightly in him arm.

"Daisy thank Goodness your back I thought I lost you like my princess " Zero told me while I remember how I ended up stone in the first place I just smile and hugged him back before saying " I'm glad to be back " as I we continued to hug I realized that zero didn't seem to want to let me go and time too well not that I minded really I quieted enjoyed being held like this by him.

A/N yeah daisy back and so is everyone and everything who was stone and I enjoyed the end like that I planned on having daisy the last to be un-stone so she could be with zero like that. anyways hoped you like this chapter cause the next one is the last one of season one before I start season two which I only plan on doing have of before I until then see ya.


	25. Chapter 25

Once Zero let me go We Turn around to watch the fight between captain and the commander.

As Captain got ready to fight he told shute to leave just when Sazabi fired his lazars which went every were while cap rush forward and around all the lazar wasn't long before shute made his way to zero, Bakunetsumaru and me before turn his sight to the battle field where the fight went on.

"Well you seem to bet well at running but what will you do about this "Commander Sazabi said at three compartments opened up and fired at captain who blocked it with his new bigger shield all the while he was getting push back by the blast.

When the blast was done captain look over at the commander to see he was going to attack him the same way again but captain just stood his ground and got is shield ready in front of him even with shute calling out to him.

"Good bye gundam " the commander told captain as he lunch his attack once more while captain said " Not yet " And with that he started to spin his shield around in a fast speed which soon surrounded him in a spinning vortex which captains used to charge forward.

From next to me I heard shute said "IT's that move again "Which I guess he saw cap use that before I meet captain.

Captain meet Sazabi blast head on which shocked the commander that he was doing that then a spike came out of the bottom of caps shield and stuck its self into the ground when that in place captain was free to move so he jumped up in to the air with the help of his boosters used his beam gun and shoot the three compartments which enable the commander form using them anymore which just made him made.

" How dare you " The commander said to him before he flew up and charged at captain who kept on firing at him once Sazabi got close enough he fired his lazars at cap one more who simply shoot each one until he couldn't use the ones on his right anymore " Stop doing that " He told captain.

Turning Around captain ran away which the commander continued to attack him with his reaming lazar's that was until cap swiftly turns around and shoot the last of the lazars Sazabi had which got him to stop and land on the ground.

"Pity about you beam weapons Commander "Captain with a laugh while he blow the smoke from him beam gun.

"Did you guys see that was cool " Shute said as Bakunetsumaru and zero who cool too while I just laugh a little at that and I too agreed with that while I couldn't help but be amazed that captain just trash talk the commander like that I guess cap is getting better which his emotions now.

"You will pay for this gundam "Sazabi told captain as the parts captain destroyed spark here and there, "You are going to pay for this "He angrily said to captain who just said "Is that that best you can do commander are threats the only weapons you have left, so what's you plan to stare at me until my energy runs out ".

"Captain you are one cool dude "Shute yelled out to him all happy with what he hear while I added "Yeah super cool "up with cap who heard that ended up blushing at what we said and might I say how cute captain was like that and I was lucky zero didn't hear me said that Baku said with wide eyes" what did he just blush " while zero simply said " Blushing is not good to do when fighting " but he so cute like that " I said quietly but this time zero heard me and he glared at me for saying that " What " I asked looked at him " Nothing '"He told me shrugging my shoulders I went back to watching captain who had stopped blushing by now must to my disappointment.

"Alright now more talking "Commander Sazabi told him at he went back up into the air and charged at him with full power all the while he began to glow a purple color.

Captain just barely got out of the way "He's fast " Said cap as he brought up he beam gun and tried to hit him as the commander flew around but hits shoots miss and soon the commander flew right at him making captain fall to the ground and losing his beam gun at the same time. As Captain looked to where it landed it was destroyed.

Once captain got up off the ground before lunching missiles at the Commander but they didn't to seem to being mush to him "It's no good " Shute said from next to me while keeping him on the battle.

"if only we could help him " Zero said while Bakunetsumaru said " No not yet he's planning something I'm sure of it " Looking at baku I Asked him " What makes you think that " But he just told me to keep watching which I did.

Captain went and got his shield back and then he said "Transform "and with that said he turn into "Gunvehicle mode "he finish saying in vehicle form. "I told you "Bakunetsumaru told us while both me and zero agreed he was right that cap was up to something while shute cheered him on.

"Soul drive at maximum output "Captain said with flaming eyes " Lion fang maneuver activate " he said as all around him began to glow in colorful swirling vortex while he charged at the commander it to the air who to mate him head on which cause them both to collide head on in a blinding light with had me cover my eyes with my goggles which didn't even seem to block mush of the light while I feel zero pull me closer to himself while he shute and Bakunetsumaru tried to shield their eyes too.

Once the Light died down a bit and passed the smoke captain landed heavily on the ground with pieces of his aroma missing as they had falling on in the big fight. Looking up at the commander to landed not far from him who too was in bad shape "look at my aroma it has never been so damaged, you shall pay for this gundam "Sazabi angrily told captain once the he stood up as cap too stood up to face off in a stare off.

" Look they both lost they special equipment ' Zero pointed out once we were all about to see again while I out my goggles back on top on my head but he didn't seem to way to let me go in case some else happen.

"I 'am still able to fight "Captain said as he got out his beam saber and spun his arm that head it around, before he activated it and face off with the commander who too got out his beam saber "I'm so glad to hear it "and with that he attacked cap who dodged each hit before he jump up thanks to his boosters and slash at Sazabi who in turned blocked it with his own.

Out of know where another beam sword came from the commanders other hand that slashed at captain who was forced to jump back out of the way he look up at sazabi who now hand to swords him his hands " He stole that idea from me "Bakunetsumaru said in anger.

Commander Sazabi attacked captain with both of his swords but lucky cap was able to dodge each slash at him "My two to know is even better "With that said the commander knock away captains beam sword which had left captain only able to keep dodging the hits.

"It's over Captain "and with that sazabi place his tow swords into a cross shape and just when he was about to attack cap who's hands both began to glow bright yellow as he said "It's not over yet "then he grab ahold of the two swords with his glowing hand stopping them from hitting him "Are you out of your mind? Using your bear hands you can't do that "Commander said to captain.

I 'am afraid I mush couture you "Captain told him as he tighten his hold on the two swords until they broken as they exploded which hurt the commander hands who wonder how captain could he destroy his beam sabers.

"Amazing "Zero said.

"Awesome "That one came from Bakunetsumaru.

"So Cool I said while shute just said not bad I guess he was still a little shock in seeing that happen.

"I am warning you. Do what you will Commander. I will not be defeated! " Captain told him whole getting ready once more to fight him only this time in hand to hand combat.

"Oh I'm starting to get annoyed now "Sazabi told cap in return while shute and the rest of use started to cheer him on which seem to fuel his soul drive even more.

From the projecting screen in the sky everyone in Neotopia gundam and human alike all started to cheer on captain.

Captain flew at the commander with what was left of his booster which by the way looked like little wings or something anyways captain punch left and right even knocking off another piece of Sazsbi's armor who in return knocked one of captains armor off of his shoulder.

Soon captain knocked another piece of sazabi's armor off this time from his helmet while the commander mangiest to bash is fist into captain which sends him flaying backwards but lucky his wing like boosters once again kicked in and kept him from hitting the ground.

It wasn't long before a lot of their armor lay all over the ground and I began to wonder if they had much more armor left to be knocked off them or are they going to jump each and get down and dirty with each other which cause my face to heat up not sure if I want to see that or not even as my poor mind went to the gutter with those thoughts alone which nearly cause me to face plant in to the ground if it wasn't for zero still holding on to me.

"Daisy you ok "Zero asked me after a while when he notice my redden face which cause him for become worried for my welfare but it's my mind he should be worried about. I just squeaked out a " Yes " Before I shook my head from hear not to think about those thoughts nay more but just watch captain and the commander continued to hit one another.

After a few more hits and captains arm was knocked off him which was enough to stop those dirty those from entering my mind as I grow worried for cap off to the side of him sazabi's own arm hand there useless.

"What have you done to me "The commander demeaned captain before both of their good arms punch each other's fits until an explosion happen and blow up sazabi's others arm, with that captain jumped back a bit before he's only arm left started to spin and glow while shute cheered him on ward.

"Knock his block off "Shute yelled out to cap as I too yelled out "DO IT ".

As captains smashed his fits into the commanders chest which open up to show off a dark looking soul drive which seem to shock everyone that he even had of even if it was weirdly black in color.

"You surprised captain "Sazabi told captain "You have a soul drive " Captain asked him in return while commander sazabi said to him " You see captain you and I are not so different after all we share a bond that goes far beyond anything a bond that can become even stronger if just said that word " He said while captain wonder what he was saying " what are you talking about commander" Capitan asked him " Come with us and join the dark axis and I will grant you power over this world and more. Well what do you say captain you know you want too "the commander finish telling him as his eye glowed bright red as all captain could stare at him.

Before long captain's eyes glowed all fiery again as he spoke "If you want a friend you'll have to do better than that " And with that captain smashed his still glowing fist into the commanders soul drive which ended up shattering into many little pieces.

"This can't be happening i-I los-t "Commader sazabi said as he stared to despaired as he fell before he finally exploded ending his life once and for all.

Soon the whole red spike tower started to explode with captain still on the very top "no captains still up there "Shute said while zero said he'll get him so he let go of me and flew up to where captain was at who came in the nick of time and picked up captain and flew away as the whole tower blow up.

" They made it " Baku said as shute cried out in happiness while I sighed in relief that everyone was now ok and it was all over and come to think of it I just remember that my graduation it's this afternoon and I would need to left soon and get ready for it.

Shute ran to captain as zero put him on the ground we were on and soon they were both hugging each other "It's good to be back my friend and it's good to be back "Capitan said while zero went to my side and place him arm around my waist while we and baku watch them hug as the sky cleared high above all of us.

Its wasn't before long we were all on our way to see everyone as shute ran over to his mother who was happy to have him back safe and sound " Shute's just fine " I told her as the others agreed too.

Soon we all began to say " Gundam force is so cool ".

Later on in the afternoon I was at home getting ready for my graduation once I had patched up and wounds I had gotten from my fight with those two doga from earlier on that morning while that was going on members of the sdg were re powering the robots who had giving their power to captain before, other went under water to give the gundivers more power, and lastly the three dark axis gundams who was still trap under the sdg base was taking under the sdg and put away.

I was walking out on the stage and was given my diploma and it wasn't long before everyone got there and we all throw our hats up in the air. While uncle ron took pictures of it all. I sight to myself before turning to my best friend next to me before saying " I'm miss you " Alyssa told me " I'm only going for a month and before you know it I'll be back but I'm sure you'll find something to-do while I'm gone"

"I hope so " I replied back and it wasn't long before it the graduation was all over with and soon I found myself home watching tv which seems to be all about what happen and it looks like now everyone knows about the gundam force but it was ok.

Today was sure a big day what with the defeat of the dark axis here and now my graduation is now done and over worth I can't help but wonder what will be in store for us in the future.

A/N this chapter was fun to write and if you look close enough you can see a little hit for captainXsazabi which I don't like much before but now for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about it as I watched them fight it out so I kind of add what I though about them in this chapter which by the way my mind has gotten some dirty lately I blame it all on transformers anyways I guess I kind of like that pairing a bit more now. Ok next week starts 2nd season which by the way I will only do like half or more before I'll be done with enjoy this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

We Were at Shute's Place having a party in celebration of betting the dark axis here in Neotopia and in a few days times the gundam force will be leaving to Lacroa and Ark in some kind of big ship which is nearly done being made

I was walking around the backyear which was where everyone was milling around, there was captain and shute talking to his family and off to the side was Bakunetsumaru talking to the mayor, zero was flirting with sayla and lastly there was Guneagle chatting it up with the seven Gundivers.

Walking over to shute who had called me over to him "Daisy could you sing a song? " Shute asked me "Yeah sure if you got something for me to sing "I told him "We have a small mico song player in side you can you just let me set it up "Shute's Dad said to me as he left to go inside and get the player ready for me.

Seeing I had some Time I started to wander around for a bit until I stopped zero off to the side just past the table of food which had some rice balls for Baku. I suddenly felt like I had to talk to him so I went over to him.

"Hey zero " I greeted him which he returned " Enjoying yourself daisy " He asked me " Yeah I'm but listen I need to tell you something " I said to him with a blush forming on my face " Umm I L-" I started to say when Bakunetsumaru came over to me and grab my arm and stared to drag me away from zero " what are you doing "I questioned him a bit mad at him since I had finally got the nerve to tell zero how I really felt only to be interrupted from doing so " It's time for you to sing a song " He told me " Oh " Was all could say when zero called out to me and asked what I wanted to say to him " Nothing it's not important right now " I told him but he didn't seem to buy that so he fallowed after us.

I soon found myself in front of everybody who all seems to be waiting for me to sing. Sighing to myself I pick a song which I hoped would give zero the answer he was looking for. I chose the song I've got a crush on you - Stacey Kent, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes as the song started to play.

I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
>All the day and night-time<br>Hear me sigh  
>I never had the least notion<br>That I could fall with so much emotion

Could you coo?  
>Could you care<br>For a cunning cottage we could share?  
>The world will pardon my mush<br>'cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you

(instrumental)

How glad the many millions of Timothys and Williams  
>Would be to capture me<br>But you had such persistence,  
>You wore down my resistance<br>I fell, and it was swell

You're my big and brave and handsome romeo  
>How I won you, I shall never, never know<p>

It's not that you're attractive  
>But, oh, my heart grew active<br>When you came into view

I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
>All the day and night-time<br>Hear me sigh  
>I never had the least notion<br>That I could fall with so much emotion

Could you coo?  
>Could you care<br>For a cunning cottage we could share?  
>The world will pardon my mush<br>'cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you

Yes I've got a crush, my baby, on you

Once I had finish the song I opened my eyes to the sound of everyone clapping and cheering me on, smiling to everyone I watched as shute and Baku come up to me " Daisy that was awesome " Shute told me while baku simply said " man I didn't know you could sing like that ".

"Yeah well I don't like to sing in front of people that much "I told him as zero finally came over to us while I just looked elsewhere "such meaningful song you pick to sing for us "Zero said to me " Well it was just something I felt like singing " I told him looking at him briefly before going over to shute's mother who had waved me over to her I quickly left so I won't be near zero any longer so he didn't have the chance to say anything else to me that I was afraid of hearing.

It was the next day and I was getting ready to leave with the other to go save Bakunetsumaru and zeros homes, once I had finish packing things into my duffle bag I went down stairs to see uncle Ron there waiting to see me off." Are you sure you have to go? "He asked me.

"Yes they need me to go "I told him as I thought back to the partly and how I told shute I was going to stay home and how he and the others reacted to that.

(_Flash Back)_

"_What do you me you're not going "Shute questioned me as captain, zero and baku came over to see what was going on._

"_Really it's no big deal Shute "Tried to tell him but he just didn't seem to get why I didn't want to go "but why don't you want to go "Captain asked me._

" _I just don't think I'm going to be much help with you guys that's all so really you don't really don't need me there I'll only just get in the way." I told them but they didn't seem to like what I said as they all started too disagreed with what I said._

"_That's not true we do need " Shute told me " Shute's right daisy " Zero said " You have proven just how strong you are " while both captain and baku said similar things too._

"_Alright I'll go "I told them which were enough to make everyone happy again._

_(End Flash Back) _

"Besides I have this feeling that like I'm supposed to go with them "I said to uncle as I hugged him which he returned back " And I also have another feeling telling me I might not make it back home "

" Daisy please be careful " Ron told me with a worried look on his face " Don't worry I will be sides we still have the plan if something does happen to me remember " I said to him as I held up my arm with the sliver computer watch on my arm before leave out the door with my bag.

As I arrived at the transport site I saw that zero was already there along with Bakunetsumaru who was carrying his horse on his back which caused me to sweat drop at that. When I got close enough I got off my hover bored and greeted them.

"Made it on time "I Said "But where is shute and captain? " I asked them "They should be here soon "Zero told Me." that's good then "I said with a smile as Bellwood explain to use well be using the own dark axis gate to get to where we want too.

" Hey guys were her " We heard shuts voice ring out as we looked around for him he told us too look up and we did and there on top a nearby tower stood shute " What are you doing up there come down from there " Baku told him which he did by jumping off which nearly game me a heart attack.

Zero rushed over to get him before he him the ground but shute had on a backpack with thrusters on it which left him fly and keep him from hitting the ground. shute explain once he landed that he want to show us his backpack which he model to look like captain.

After a minute of watching shute show his pack off I heard the sounds a large ship as I look at everyone they too could hear it. Looking behind me I could see a large white and light blue and green ship which seems to have captains head on it and on top of that was captain which shute wave to him.

"I know I seen that ship somewhere before "Bakunetsumaru said just as dr cowlan appeared and told us it was the dark axis ship which they made into their own ship.

Once that ship landed captain came out the said to chief haro that the ship is now fully tested and we can use if to fly to the others homes. The ship was also called the Gundam Mushi.

"Here take this white buko buko and free those who have been turn into stones "Chief Haro told captain as he handed him a single white buko in a little egg like container. Both baku and zero were both happy about that while the chief told shute too be careful while out there.

Its wasn't long before we were on the ship were captain showed us to our rooms we would be sleeping in he showed one that he and shute would be sharing a room which shute went inside to put his things away before long captain showed us the room both zero and Bakunetsumaru would be shareing while I just hope they didn't kill each other from having to share a room anyways lastly was my room which I got all to myself since I was the only girl here.

When I had put my duffle bag into my room captain brought us to the bridge of the ship I must say has a wonderful view. Captain then show shute to his sit which was right next to his while mine was on the others sides of caps and behind our sits was both zero's and Baku's sit which they started to fight over who got to shit where when two large hands came out and grab ahold of them which got them to stop fighting.

"There will be no fighting "A female voice said which captain told us it was Miss RAIMI.

"I'm the AI of this ship " the female voice said as a halo steering wheel of the ship appeared at the front of the ship which had her name on it " It's nice to meet you all " Raimi said to us." It's nice to meet you too "Shute said back with a smile.

Outside stood all seven of the GunDivers who stood on a plate form while on another stood GunEagle with GunBike, next to that was Entango with cawlan and finally on the last one stood chief haro who all watched as bellwood got the transport going while the ship turned to face the big gate.

In Side the ship we were all sat down in our sits ready to go forth into the gate while captain gave shute a little gate phone thing which shute told it to take them too Lacroa which it did by opening up while captain told Raimi to launch.

As the ship was half way into the ship we were unaware that there were some zakus on top of the Zakrello gate and demanded the gate to take them home but he didn't listen to them so the zakus all started to tickle it which causes the ship to sway back and forth.

"A problem has happen to the Zakrello "Raimi told us as the ship continued to sway back and forth. " The ship Is out of control " Raimi said to us as we kept on swaying " stop the transport " Captain told her but she said that we are unable to contact anyone.

Its wasn't long before the ship came to a stop while the head of the ship came out of gate showing us that we were inside some kind of place " Where are we " Shute asked as we looked around.

"Our ship seems to be stuck between the Zakrello gate and carder the cause is unknown "Raimi told us

"This can't be Lacroa "Zero said while looking around while baku too said it wasn't his homeland ark.

"You there inside the ship show your self's "A male voice demanded us from outside the ship which seem to come from a yellow and black musha Gundam. Next to him stood a green some kind of blob looking thing.

Upon seeing them both Bakunetsumaru and zero toke off and left the ship while shute tried to stop them "That's not going to be good. " I said as we watch them confront those outside.

"You trader to ark Kibaomaru "Baku said as he said he was Bakunetsumaru the blazing Samurai from Ark. He charged at Kibaomaru and the tow of them started to fight it out.

Zero too got in on the action as he summoned his sword and shield before went at green blob called deathscythe as they fought zero slash at him only for his sword to go through it deathscythe then attack zero and sent him crashing to the ground below " Why don't you melt away like all the other knights.

As zero wonder what he meant by that as he got up, off with me, shute and captain who were no on top of the ship head " " Hey guys come on " Shute called out to them "Come back " I added in.

Suddenly a redness pink looking gundam with one eye block our path and from behind him came a large hand with some kind of lazar canons pointed right at us, a green beam shoot out of one of the fingers which nearly hit baku but lucky for him he jumped out of the way of. The beam then hit a nearby wall which they spilt into different ways one nearly hitting zero who flew out of the way.

A beam came close to hitting us but captain used his shielded to block the beam from hitting us hearing someone cry out both shute and I turned once captain left to help the other that the little musha gundam the Kibaomaru was holding onto got hit by an beam and went falling towards a magma looking pit below. Shute attacked quickly and used his back pack to fly over and catch him "Wait shute "I said as I got out my hover bored and just when I was about to go to him shute and the little musha was about to get hit by another beam when captain came and got him and the little musha out of the way but sadly captain thruster pack feel off and into the boiling pool below.

When I finally made it to them Shute was a little upset about captains pack but captain just said it was too late to save it and " But I wonder who this gundam is " AS we all look at the little guy in captains arms who was sound as sleep.

We then all returned to the while captain told the other to return now "we cannot run form the dark axis "Bakunetsumaru said as he was then hit and nearly fall but lucky zero caught him and brought him back to the ship as we began to leave we were unaware of a snake like stowaway.

The large hand from before began to fire all of its finger canons at us but lucky zero made a shield form around us and the ships head keeping us save the blast which soon began to blind us as we left back in the gate once we came.

As me and shute came too after we pass out form the strong light we all looked around to where we are only to see endless walls of greenish water like walls with white fluffy clouds here and there.

'" Where are we "Shute asked as we too all wondered the same thing.

A/N wow that was a long chapter mostly cause of the song I put at the start of this chapter which I found to be right for this chapter with daisy's feeling for zero and yes he does have an idea that she likes him anyways I want to add that party part just for that song to fit in more. also sorry I a day later but yesterday I was busy and tonight I'm going to see Dark Knight Rises which I can't wait to see. Anyways unit next week sees ya.


	27. Chapter 27

As Raimi was trying to find our current location I was in my room making my medicine and once that was all done with I head back on to the bridge to see if the other find out where we were at, when I got there I saw Shute ask the mini Zakrello phone to open but sadly it didn't.

"The Zakrello gate it not responding "Raimi told us as I toke my site on the other side of captain.

It wasn't long before she told us that we were unable to contact home base while shute asked zero and Bakunetsumaru about the dark axis guys which they told us about as they were talking the little gundam from before woke up and left.

"I bet that place we were in was the dark axis headquarters and I bet that kid might know something about it. " Shute said as we all went over to the had only to find him gone.

"Where's he gone "I asked as we looked around for him?

"There he is "Zero was the one to pint him out and as we look over to where he was at I saw him hiding behind a wall.

We all went over him while shute started talking telling him that we were good and that we were on the same side meanwhile Baku figured that he would better listen to him since they are both from ark so he went all hearts on us and asking him to come down for us when suddenly the little kid jump down on Bakunetsumaru head.

"I'm Genkimaru, where are we "Genkimaru asked along with other question that no one seem able to answer.

Baku then started to chase around Genkimaru until shute put a stop to him only for Genki start pulling on shuts face wonder what he was before shute simply to tell him that he was human while Genkimaru stated he never seen a human before.

Walking up to him I gentle pried him off of shuts face and head him in my arms which he seem to finally take some notice in me "So you human to "He asked as he place his hands on both sides of face which had zero come closer to us to remove him from hurting me but that seem to scare him which I saw and I told zero off.

"Don't your scaring him "I said to him as I held the boy closer to me and without me seeing Genkimaru grinned at the fact that he was being held by me which seem to make zero made or something cause the next I know zero was glaring at the boy who had finally jump out of my arms and was now going on about how we kidnapped him and others stuff.

It wasn't long before he was running all over the place and shute was trying to talk some scents into him and soon he found his way into the lift which we tried to stop him but he got away from us.

We soon found him falling from outside the ship which zero had to go and save him the endless fall from outfit and once zero had a whole of him I call down to him to be nice to him.

It wasn't long before we were all back in side and Genkimaru was back lead down in one of raimi's hands looking bored as shute told him all about us and the gundam force which he didn't seem to care much for. So captain came up with a good idea and asked raimi to show him pictures of Neotopia.

Once the show was done Genkimaru still had known interest in any of that what so ever so Bakunetsumaru toke out a big slapping fan to use to teach him or something then he showed him video of his fight with Ashuramaru as he then tried to name all eight virtues but he couldn't remember them all while Genki could.

As that was going on I thought back to when I had Genkimaru in my arms and the way zero was glaring at him I couldn't help but wonder why he was like that, maybe it was because he was Jealous which cause my eyes to widen as I watched zero shake his head at baku being so foolish.

I shook my head to rid myself of that Idea knowing that there was no way that was true but I still couldn't help but hope it was true that he did in fact did like me, Sighing to myself I watched as zero flew up into the air and introduced himself while blue rose petals fell around which cause me to sweat drop at that sight.

Raimi then show a video all about him and his home which Genki seem to remember as he said "Lacroa I know that place it was the place that was betting and taken over easily "He told zero which seem to make him mad "Its' not doom yet we are in face on our way to save my kingdom "Zero simply told him.

"So you just ditched them like that what a cowered "Genkimaru said to zero which made him even madder "how dare you call me a cowered" Zero told him as both me and Shute tried to calm him down.

"Zero's not a cowered Genkimaru he's brave "I told Genki as shute told zero that he's still new to this stuff.

"I guess it's my turn " I heard captain say which got me too look away from zero and see him get into a cool pose soon the others turned to watch as captain did some cool moves " I'm captain Gundam and I'm the leader of the Gundam force " He finish saying as raimi show videos of captain.

Once done captain told him that we were going to save Lacroa but Genkimaru countered by said " Then what are you losers still done here then ".

Shute told captain to keep trying so he did by powering up his soul drive so he had flames in his eyes and said "we can't trust you either how every considering the new turn of events we stuck here so its best we work together "Captain told him with his hand help out "No way you thing I join you just cause you show me some video's and other things then you better go back to gundam school cause your so lame."Genki said right back at captain as his eyes stopped glowing with flames.

It's wasn't long before captain went over to a corner and became all depress which cause shute to tired and cheer him up and by telling him he didn't talk about him being shivery. While both Bakunetsumaru and zero asked him to tell them even I found myself asking him because I really hated seeing captain so down in the dumps like that.

Luckily it was enough to get captain to his normal self again as he turned around and said "I'd call that mecha Shivery, let me explain by that "Captain told us as he opened his compartment which held his soul drive until it showed.

'Every time I Chose a path to take I 'am guided by my sol drive and my friend shute and comrades in arms be by my side and we will always do our best no matter what "Captain finish telling Genki as he and shute stared at each other while shute grinned at cap I just smile at the things captain said.

"That is macha Shivery "Captain explained after a moment of quietness.

"Yeah well what about those tow "Genkimaru said as he pointed to both and shute. " What good are they when you guys do all the fighting, come on a weeklies like that can't really be on your teams and if they are they must be a real paint to put up with "Genki said which cause to gasp in shock and me to frown knowing that I do help the guys out when I can and shute is a big part with helping the team.

" Your out of line pal shute and daisy are our best friends " the guys all said at once as they came to side at our side with zero next to me captain next to shute and baku in front of us.

"You guys "Shute said with a smile while I thought how sweet of them too said that about us. And just when shute was about to say something else the alarm went off and we wonder what was going on raimi started to say "communication has been connected showing pictured now "and with that a halo screen was shown and on it was sayla well the back of her head that it and while we wonder why she was there she turned around to look at us.

" Sayla " Everyone said while zero said my princess which cause me to glare at him " your what " I asked him " Nothing " He said once he saw the glare I was sending him " That's what I thought you said".

Back on the screen sayla started to speak "Hi yeah "she greeted before she was interrupted by Bellwood who appeared next to her with a cupcake in his hand "I told you I could contacted them. " He said.

As shute complain that he wasn't getting any of saylas food Bellwood started to talk once more " You guys even know where you are you not in Lacroa or ark ".

"What do you mean where are we?"Bakunetsumaru asked him in shock "there be sad there is cakes in the food store room "Sayla said as she came back on screen.

"I got it if where not in ark or Lacroa then we must be in the Minov Boundary Sea "Zero said after a moment of quietness.

"The Minov Boundary Sea "Everyone said at the same time while zero told them "Yes when super natural powers collide it is said those will fall into the gap between the Dimensional boundaries it is said that one of these gaps in the Minov Boundary Sea from which no one is capable from returning" Zero finish telling us.

"What where going to be stuck here forever " Shute questioned him in shock while I too was worried about having to stay here forever even if I wouldn't life too much long more I just hope we can found a way out of here soon then.

"Well from what I heard "Zero started only to be interrupted by Bakunetsumaru who said "That brat Genkimaru is gone where did he go "as we all looked around for him we were unaware that Genki was on top of the ship with a basket from sayla which he opened as he wondered if that food was any good and as soon as he took a lick of it he loved it.

"Did you find him "Baku asked us "no "Was zero's only replied while captain to baku that genki must have been in the food storage room was all a mass. As I was looking out one of the windows I saw a basket which look like ones that sayla own fall down below and I guess I wasn't the only one cause shute came rushing to my side and gasp in horror when he realized that genki must be eating his cake and with that he left to head up to the top with me and the others right behind him.

"Ah ha caught you red handed "Shute said as we all saw him eat the rest of the cake which genki told shute its wasn't that good anyways which got shute mad as he claimed onto the rail and tried to get to him but lucky the others garb a whole of shute to keep him from falling and as they tried to take shute down. As that was going on I back standing back trying hard not to laugh and I though poor shute he's never going to get any cake from sayla.

Unknown to us at the bottom of the ship hung Cobramaru who was laughing at not being found and just behind him was a red pentagram from deathscythe.

A/N man this chapter was hard to wright out also sorry I didn't get it up yesterday but I had a sore back and that made it hard to sit for 3 to 4 hours on end so I had to do most of it today also I get the idea of zero being Jealous of Genkimaru from pokemonjkl who said I should do something like that so I did anyways enjoy this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

I was with shute and captain in the food holding room which a weird sound seem to be coming from inside it, captain went inside first with both shute and me going behind him as we looked around the room we only saw that it was just genkimaru who appeared to be eating and by the looks of it he has eating all of the food we hand.

"I can do what I want too "genkimaru said once captain asked what he was doing only for shute to get mad and charge at him but at the last moment genki jump up and out of the way causing shute too fall and hit the box he was on.

Looking up from where shute was to genki who just laugh at shute who finally had enough of him and used his sticky glue and soon he had genkimaru stuck to a large box who was struggling to get free but to know change of getting free from the sticky glue.

"Nice one shute "I said as we laugh at him being stuck.

Elsewhere at the dark axis home base where stood the two gundams from before a large head in the wall which had three eyes as it made some weird noises while the red one eye gundam before it spoke to the yellow and black gundam from ark " how could you let that child in here Kibaomaru, the general is furious".

"Really your just as much to blame as I 'am "Kibaomaru told the other gundam who in turned said that most of the general anger is due to the child from getting in there base which he was there was for Kibaomaru.

"Very well then I'll have Cobramaru kill them all "Kibamaru told him mean while a red and purple pentagram like platform appeared nearby and from that rose the green blob that had fought zero before." Sorry Kibamaru but I could but help over hear your plan, don't you think your acting a little hastily ".

"What are you talking about "Kibamaru asked him "Simply this as bad as we find them they are made of very high grade of gundaim. I think capturing them alive and melting them down and absorbed by our great General would be the best way to a Pease him." The green blob said.

" Good Idea and after using up all gundam knights from Lacroa we haven't be able to get any musha gundams from ark it would be a wonderful gift to the general " The red gundam agreed with the green blob.

"How about it Kibamaru why not have cobramaru capture them alive the general would be most pleased" the green blob said to Kibamaru who in turned agreed with him.

Off with the ship at the bottom of it a red and purple pentagram appeared which then showed Kibamaru who call out too cobramaru who did and then he was told to capture the gundams and take control of the ship which he then agreed that he would take control of the ship and hand over the gundam force to him.

Once the pentagram was gone cobramaru showed a replay of what Kibamaru had said and saw that he was holding a game peace which held another message for him which stated that he wanted the child to be captured alive while the other are to be killed, as he wonder what his boss was thinking he set out to work.

Inside the command room sat all of us in our right full places when raimi said that there was a unknown reading coming from the deck which had us wondering if it was the dark axis but up on the deck was two video camera like eyes which looked around for the unknown source all around until some small purple dark like thing hit right in the middle of the camera eye and from out on the front of the ships face the eyes went from green to purple.

It wasn't long before raimi told us that she was mistaken and everything was find but we were unaware of her steering wheel turned purple in color too after hearing her say it was a glitch while the guys all fell down from hearing that while I just sweat drop at that comment.

Back with cobramaru who seem to be talking to his self said that now he had full control of the ship he was going to take our food and supplies and with that he left the deck area.

On a viewing screen was the head operator lady who ask where genkimaru was at while shute just said that he was hiding again while zero said that child was out of control to which Bakunetsumaru hope he wasn't eating any more of our food but captain just said that he was sleeping up on the ledge in the very room we were in.

The lady then told us that raimi seem to be in bad shape which shute agreed by telling her that she was like that for the past few moments as Julie wonder what had happen to the ship.

Off in some small room sat cobramaru who was paint on something then suddenly he jump out his snake before long a fake looking form of his self-appeared in his place which he told it to go which it did by leaving to somewhere else. While the real cobramaru stayed behind.

We were listening to Bellwood who was now on the screen who was telling us that he has found our location but sadly was still couldn't get out of this place but they could send us things from their side to ours which I guess was a good thing since we may need food because genkimaru seems to like eating all of our food and boy did he eat more than baku and that was saying something.

As if he read my mind he sent over a bunch of bananas to us but we were unaware that genki had woke up as the transport was finish we only got one banana since it would seem the transporter still needs some fixing done to it.

When we look again the banana was gone and as we heard a voice from behind us it showed genkimaru who was holding the fruit and with that he toke off with the food on us.

While we watch him leave shuts gut started to growl in hunger poor shute lucky me I didn't get much since I had gotten sick I only need water and I'd be fine for a while but shute on the other hand seem like he may need food more than me.

While shute and Bakunetsumaru went to see how much food we have left only to find it all gone and on a box was a pictured of genki seeing that they both got mad thinking that he had eaten all the food that had as they was going on I was in my room sitting on my bed while I sipped on a bottle of water I had after I had taken I medication once more.

I was about take another drink of water when I hear loud noises coming from the command room, sighing to myself I then caped the bottle again before putting it way inside my before getting up and heading to where the noise was coming from.

Once I entered the room I saw genkimaru looked to be crying to which I went over and picked him up while I asked what was going on while shute told me that genki had eating all the food who in turn said he didn't while I said "How can he eat all that food by his self-there has to another reason why all the food is gone "I said when they asked what I just said I didn't know but I did know that he didn't eat all the food.

Genkimaru then left my arms and jump up on a ledged in the room and stuck his tongue out at baku but before he could even do or even say anything out that there was sounded like an explosion which shock the whole place.

As we over at raimi's screen which should that cobramaru guy again who seem to bombing the outside of the ship which captain and the other went to head outside shute wondered if cap would be fine without his pack but he just told him that he was just fine since he had loaded Option V into the re-equip ring as he ask raimi to open the door to the ring she stated that she was unable to do so captain asked shute to open it instead while I fallowed shute as he did what captain asked of him.

Up on the ship cobramaru was throwing bombs outside to which both zero and baku went head on to stop him from doing any more hits to the ship as they was going on some weird sparking could be seen in the walls on the Minov Boundary Sea but sadly no one seem to notice it at all.

Back with me and shute who had finally gotten the door to the re-equip ring open which captain had gone down there and it wasn't long before he got his new back pack on which seem to be a bit bigger then his old one and this one seem to have two pole like sticks sticking out top sides of the pack. Once that was all down he lunch from the rink and it wasn't long before he was seen flying off the help the others fight.

Shute said he was going off to help the fight while I just said I'd said down hear and watch since I was feeling a little tired to day once shute was gone I stared out the window as I hope the other would be find up and there.

Unknown to me there was someone else in the room besides me and genkimaru after I heard him say the name cobramaru I quickly turned around to see he was right because cobramaru was there getting out side of that box he was hidden in side of this whole time.

I got next to Genki with my sword on watch active as I pointed it at cobramaru as I asked him " Why are you here " but he just laughed as he vanished out of the box as we both looked around for him I soon found myself being hurled into the nearby wall and by the force of that seem to leave me in a daze as cobramaru then throw some darts at me and since I was still in too much of a daze get out of the way I soon found myself pined to the wall and as I became a where at that I tried to use my beam sword only for the arm it rested on be stuck to the wall too so I could do nothing but watch as he lifted genkimaru into the air who demeaned to be let go.

" What but how are you here and outside at the same time " I questioned him as I struggled to get free " You see my dear that is merely a fake I made to get your friends out of here while I got this boy " He said to me as he walked up to me and grabbed hold on my chin which forced me to looked right in to his eyes " It's a shame someone so pretty had to get in the way " And as he said that I told him " Don't touch me " and with that I head butted him in the head which nearly got him to release geki but it seem to make cobramaru mad as he slapped me which left a red mark on my left side of my face.

" You brat it's such a shame your human for I could have lodes of fun with you but lucky for you I have better things to do "cobramaru with a smirk once he saw me freeze with wide eyes at his choice of words.

Off with the guys who were outside fighting the fake cobramaru as that was going on cracks appeared in the walls of the sea but once again they were unnoticed by anyone.

Captain soon toke off the two pipes of his back and connected them together as a long boa staff like weapon which glowed red-pink on both of its ends and with that he sued it to block the fake cobramaru attacked from hitting him. From up on the deck shute watch them fighting below him and it wasn't before long captain had struck cobramaru in the chest while the rode he had extended and knocked the fake off the ship.

"All right it's time for the gundam force special attack "Shute called out which activated captain's soul drive "Shute right let combined our attacks "Captain said as he zero and Bakunetsumaru all lunch their special attack into the "GUNDAM FORCE TRIPLE ATTCK" They all said at the same time and they use their attack all together at the fake cobramaru.

As we were watching that on the screen the real cobramaru said " Now for my little surprise " and with that we watch as the guys with their attack got close enough to the fake it blow up which send the guys flying away from the ship.

"NO "Yelled out shock at seeing what happened to them, while cobramaru just laugh and say mission complete. Then out of know where the boundary of the Minov Boundary Sea broke and the ship started to get sucked inside the huge hole in the wall.

"Where did that crack come from, computer get us away from that now "cobramaru order the ship which it did as she was told by firing the rocket boosters on which started to move the ship slowly away from the hole in the wall .As that was going on raimi soon regained control of herself and once she notice cobramaru on the bridge who didn't like that he was not in control of her any more.

Back outside captain boa staff was extended so one end was stuck into the ship which the other end the guys all held on as they held on captain was told that cobramaru had genkimaru and I captured soon shute asked them if they were ok but there was trouble on the bridge and that it would take them a few minutes get up there but shute told them he'd go and handle things.

Inside I could only watch as raimi's large hands tried and capture cobramaru but he just dogged all the time making genki dizzy and when shute came into the room and saw him he had to hid as blades went flying at him" Shute" I cry out happy to see someone finally hear.

As shute ran all around trying not to get hit and just when the little Zakrello phone thing get hit shute jumped up and got him out of the way from getting hit. Which it then thank shute for saving it.

Back outside the guys was still hanging on when zero lost his holed on captain's foot and soon he and Bakunetsumaru were being sucked into the whole captain let go on his boa staff knowing he had to save them and with that he actived his rocket boosters and went and keep them from falling anymore but he was unable to move anymore even when raimi told him that shute was in trouble.

"We have to help him "Captain said and he used cause his boosters to go full power and soon they were fly fast towards the ship with the guys in hand.

Back inside shute was using his sticky glue at cobramaru got out of the way every time and as shute told to let genkimaru down cobramaru wonder what he was going to do to him lucky genkimaru farted in his face which caused him to get dropped but lucky shute managed to get him from hitting the ground while I just sweat drop unsure on weather I should laugh or be grossed out.

As cobramaru landed on the ground the door open and in came the guys and once captain came in he asked if shute was ok and once he saw cobramaru he went to attack him only for cobramaru jump away while that was going on zero went over to me and help me get off the wall and help me gently to the ground "I'm fine "I told him as I watch as cobramaru get stuck to the box he was hidden in from before.

As it turn out cobramaru was the one to hide all the food and that genkimaru didn't eat it all and we found out that the guys could not use there any of their special moves which would only cause more whole in the halls. soon we were more food even as they got them genkimaru ate them all which had captain yell do louder even I heard him from all the way to my room.

I was lying down on my bed wondering what made captain yell that loudly but I just shrugged thinking it was genki who was up to something again then i started to think about what genkimaru had said to me earlier and I could help but wonder what he had plan on doing to me, I was just glade he didn't do anything to me other than slap me which made zero so mad when he found out that cobramaru was the one who hit me but lucky I talked him out of going to hit him back for me.

It wasn't long before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep since I was feeling a bit tried that day.

A/N not much to saw but I liked wrighting this out and I really hate cobramaru that snake anyways enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29

I was on the bridge once again only this time I was watching both shute and zero argue with one another on who sayla was more happy to see who more, while sayla who was on the screen just smile at them. I on the other hand just sighed getting tired of listening to them fight over sayla I began to think if it better if I had went up on to the main deck with captain and Bakunetsumaru who were testing were normal moves make crakes appeared in the wall of the Minov Boundary Sea or not.

As I was about to tell the guys I was going to check on the others the whole ship shock which cause me to nearly fall over if it wasn't for zero who put an arm around my waist to steady me and once the ship stopped shacking he let go as I thank him and with that zero rushed off to see what the problem was.

I followed behind with so shute could be left only to talk to sayla without anyone there to bother them, anyways as both me and zero got to the deck we saw several missiles heading our way but lucky zero reacted fast by making a shield form around us and a good part of the ship.

Once the missiles were gone we looked up hearing baku call out too see Genkimaru flying on a formerly large looking yellow and purple flying bored before long he fell off it and just when he was about to hit the ground captain came around from where ever he was at and caught him in time.

Soon raimi told us that there was a crack appearing in the Minov Boundary Sea's wall and once we all got back on side safely raimi got the ship out of there and away from the crack.

We were all unaware that we hand some stowaways on broad the ship which appeared to be the dark axis trio along with a bunch of zakus who were all inside a room with zapper acting wearied from being reprogramed.

Speaking of the dark axis back at their home base where Kibaomaru and Professor Gerbera were seen talking with each other over Cobramaru's failed mission to capture our ship but Kibaomaru simply said that he hasn't failed yet. Then they went on about Deathscythe on how he was after some tree.

Back with the gundam force I was back in my room sitting on my bed trying to read a book I brought along but failing to read it as my mind thought of zero and when at the party before we set off in this ship, where I sang that song which contend all my feelings for him which I'm sure he understood well enough that I loved him but it leaves me wondering if he feels the same way about me.

As I continued to wonder that I began to sing a song….

**"A Thousand Years"**

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

As I finest the song from my heart I heard someone knock on my door which cause me to hope that whoever was at the door didn't hear me sing that song, as I told the person to enter my eyes widen when in came zero.

"That was a lovely song daisy "Zero told me once he entered my room.

Hearing him said that he did hear me sing that song had me blush as I looked away from him " Ah thanks " I told him as he came to a stop next my bed that I was still sat on before he too sat on.

After a few minutes of silence I finally got the guts to look up at him and finally tell him how I really fell about him before I lost the nerve to do so.

"Zero…um I ah...L-…um do you…. "I started to asked him but I quickly got to nerves with telling how much I love him and with wanting to know if him like me in return the way I did for him but since I started to become nerves I started to stammer and loos track what I really wanted to say to him which cause me to look away from him in shame as I couldn't tell him.

Seeing how nerves I was getting zero grow worried that there was something wrong with me so he placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look right at him but I had my eyes closed so I wouldn't look at him.

"Daisy what's wrong? Do I what? "Zero asked me in hope of understanding what was wrong with me.

I know it was now or never so I slowly opened my eyes which shined full of emotion which confused zero as he wondered what I had to say but instead of saying anything because I knew If I said anything I'd just mess up what I had to tell him so instead I just decided to show him what I want to tell him and with that in mind I closed my eyes once more and leaned in towards in face slowly.

**Zeros pov**

I grow even more confused as I watch her close her eyes once more only this she was starting to lean at me as I wander what she was going to do my eyes widen as I realized what she was doing, blushing a small bit I closed my eyes and lend forward in hopes of meeting her half way to me.

But it seems like faith is not in our favor as a raimi told us that there was a commotion on the top of the ship, its seems as we hear that I heard daisy squeak in shock which was cute by the by as I opened my eyes and pull back as I saw her with red face and wide eyes.

I was about to asked her if she was ok when she got up and quickly let the room which I just sighed knowing that we wouldn't be able to finish what we were able to do. I got up and followed after her to see what was going on and mana help whoever interrupted us I thought angrily.

**Normal pov**

As I let the room and zero behind I began to inwardly freak out but on the outside I look clam with only a slightly red face and I know I had to calm down before I meet up with that others I took a couple deep breaths until I calmed down enough to act like nothing happening.

Hearing someone behind me I knew that it was zero but I just avoided looking at him as he quickly got up with me as we meet up with everyone on the main deck and there we saw Genkimaru with the dark axis the very ones that were hiding on the ship.

Shute who had has enough of Genkimaru used his booster pack and jumped off the deck too the other ship part, seeing shute jump off the deck captain called out to him while I too jump off the ship on my hover bored as I too called out to him " Shute get back here".

It wasn't long before the guys too jumped off the deck and landed on top of the outer ship as I camp to a stop next to shute with captain in front of us when out of know where Genkimaru yelled out attack and then Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom jumped out from behind the zakus and went to attack captain but lucky Bakunetsumaru and zero got in the way and keep them from attacking captain before they got them away from us too fight somewhere else.

As captain fought off the zaku horde while shute cheered him on before he notice Genkimaru was standing on top of Zapper Zaku when shute used his booster pack lunch him into the air and grab Genkimaru and fly away from all the fighting with me not too far behind him to make sure nothing happen to them.

It wasn't long before the fight was over and the dark axis had left to where they came from, it was a while later and shute and I were on the bridge of the ship while I sat down and watch shute ask were the dark axis was at while she told him they were in the engine room and that she had closed off all ways out of that room and that she is keeping a watch over them.

While shute didn't seem like that was a good idea to leave them on the ship I just told him "Shute it alright I don't think they will cause mush trouble where they are lock up at "I finish to him hoping that would clam him down.

Off with the dark aixs who were all using mops and where cleaning the floors who Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom both walk away from them all not wanting nothing to do with them. While off to the side stood Genkimaru who sighed thing that they were lame.

Once the dark axis was all lock up and the guys were still up on the deck doing god only knows what I got up from my stop and told shute that I was leaving "Ok I'm heading to my room to finish reading my book that I started earlier "I told him.

"Ok daisy I'll see you later "Shute said to me as I left to bridge and heading all the way back to my room.

When I finally got to my room I entered only to stop as I remember what happened in here not long a I thought about how I nearly kissed him and not just on the cheek either but right on the mouth but then raimi had told us that there was trouble going on the ship which caused me to stop tried to kiss zero and avoided looking at him by leaving the room right away.

I was both relived and sad at that, relived because I didn't have to face rejection if he didn't return my feeling but that also left me feeling sad as I left not knowing if he was going to kiss me and unknown to me that he was going to kiss me.

Sighing to myself I knew this way Alyssa fault what with her putting that idea in my head in the first place.

(Flash back)

"_You know daisy if you can't tell zero how you fell then why don't you show him "Alyssa told me one day out of the blue._

"_And just how would I do that "I asked her._

"_By kissing him silly "She told me with a smile as she thought her idea was great._

_While just stared at her before speaking up after a moment of silence "What are you nuts? " I question her with a shock look on my face._

"_No, look if you kiss him then you know if he like you or not but I know he does "She told me still smiling away at me._

"_And just how do you know that "I asked her "Because I saw the way he looked at you at the prom dance " She said to I began to wonder if I should do what she said todo to zero._

(Flash back over)

"Darn you Alyssa for putting that idea into my head "I said to myself as I lead down on the bed with my face in the pillow to hind my blushing red face.

A/N another hard chapter to wright out but in the end I was happy with how it came to be also those two won't be confessing anytime soon until the end of the story anyways the song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri good song for daisy and zero anyways enjoy another chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Off into the deeps of the Minov Boundary Sea stood two gundams one was blue in color while the other was red these two were the same ones that were with Tallgeese when they all got suck up into the black box of nothingness along with poor fenn.

The two gundam were seen using their magic to heal Tallgeese from the battle with zero and fenn as that was going on out of know where a red looking sword came flying out of know where and landed next to Tallgeese, then the sword the n knocked away the two gundams and with them out of the way it went after tallgeese and just when it was about to hit him there was a blinding white light and soon it faded showing a fully healed Tallgeese all thanks to the sword.

From the sword came a red pentagram which showed deathscythe who told them if they wanted to get back they need to take out the gundam force and with that he told tallgeese to use the sword which was called Epyon and with it he would be able to bet zero once and for all.

When deathscythe's image vanish it showed back at Lacroa castle was deathscythe who was laughing evilly with the princess stone statue next to him.

Back with tallgeese who had finally gotten a hold of the evil sword Epyon which seem to change his griffin's armor color from gold to more a bronze gold like color and with these new power he used the sword to absorb his two gundam friends into the sword and with that the sword now held the power of the two gundams it absorb into it. Armed with the sword Epyon tallgeese took off towards the gundam force.

Off with us we were all on the main deck of the ship relaxing as we waited for Bakunetsumaru to finish with the rice balls for us while that was going on I was sat next to zero who complaining about having to eat rice balls again while I just shock my head at that and continued reading my book I had tried to read the day before to no end thanks to zero which I try not to think much about.

Suddenly Raimi told us these was a unknown figure heading right our way from behind and upon hearing that I looked up from my book and along with everyone else turned to see who it was, out of know where Genkimaru appeared and grabbed all the rice balls and took off with them causing both shute and baku to shut angrily after him.

Then from nowhere a lance struck the ground before us which zero stated that he knew it from somewhere and then came forth and there floated tallgesses or what I guessed was him only he looked different and by different I mean that he's armor was a another color and he held a strange red and green evil looking sword.

"That guy again "Shute said while Bakunetsumaru asked "Is that Zero's grandmother?" which cause all of us to fall to the ground and as I struggled to get back up I tried not to laugh as I sweat drop at the mere thought of tallgesse being zeros grandmother which in its self was a scary think and mentally scaring to even think about.

"It's been a long time gundam force; behold my new found power "Tallgesse said as he show us his sword now that we were no longer on the ground thanks to baku.

Soon he charged at us and with a single swing of his new sword he knocked Bakunetsumaru way who fell all the way to the down to the front of the ship, while both captain and zero gabbed in shock at how stronger he gotten.

Once zero called forth his sword and shield he soon charged at tallgesse who commented on fenn not being there to help zero this time around and with that said the two started to fight each other until zero asked tallgesse if that sword he was holding was the evil sword Epyon while he told him that it was.

It didn't take zero long to get knocked down to where Bakunetsumaru still lay at " Zero " Both me and shute called out as while I gazed worriedly at zero hoping that he wasn't to hurt down there.

It wasn't long before the three of us to get down to where both baku and zero still lay at while captain went to help Bakunetsumaru up shute and I went to help zero " you ok " I asked him as he started to stand up.

"I'm fine "Zero told us while baku said "He's so powerful ".

Captain looked up at tallgesse and told us that he has gotten stronger while I too looked at him seeing him laugh like a nut case "Yeah and crazier "I stated to them.

Zero soon told us it was because of that sword he has it's what's is making him stronger and that they had to be careful while fighting him, hearing a roar we saw tallgesse charging right at us. While zero told him to stop using the sword who simply didn't listen to him.

Tallgesse then attacked zero who block the hit with his sword before he was knock away and then tallgesse landed on zero with his sword pointed right at zero's face ready to finish zero off when both captain and Bakunetsumaru charged at him who attacked them with a wind and lightening attack which knock them away and get them two stuck inside the lightening vortex.

"No captain, Bakunetsumaru " Shute called out to them while zero said " you had the sword absorb your own followers " which means tallgesse has the powers of wind and lighten, I looked over seeing both baku and captain who were now free from that attack from before.

Daisy, shute I need you both to say here " Zero told us as we agreed and moved off to the side and away from any harms that may come our way.

Once we found a good place to watch and not get in the way we watch as the guys face off against tallgesse in a steer off who swore he would a absorb all of the guys while All I could to was just hope and pray that won't happen and that for the them to bet him.

Far off to the side and far below us stood the dark axis guys whom all seem to enjoy the fact that we were getting beaten by tallgesse well all but zapper who only cared about cleaning everything.

As zero and tallgesse were fighting in the air tallgesse went on out how deathscythe was the one to give him that evil sword Epyon while was shock that he even did that to poor tallgesse.

Off in Lacroa stood deathscythe who stood with a petrified princess while he gloated on having used tallgesse like that and that it was fun manipulating him and before long he started to laugh at that thought.

Back with us zero and tallgesse were still fighting there air battle while tallgesse mocked zero for being weak without being able to use the power of fenn the father dragon and fight him with like he did before.

It wasn't long before tallgesse started to attack the ship for getting in his way and soon he sent a lightening wind attack at the head of the ship which once it hit the ship it seem to really damage it.

Soon tallgesse went back to attacking zero who tried over and over again to tell tallgesse not to use the sword because it will only end up consuming him instead. But nothing zero said seems to get through tallgesse who continued to use the evil sword anyways.

"This swords power is mine and you are nothing but a weakling "Tallgesse told zero before they clashed swords once more in a flurry of sparks as the swords hit the other sword in a dead lock.

Soon both captain and Bakunetsumaru got there sword, bow staff up with zeros sword as they help hold off tallgesse sword.

"Fenn or not we are more than enough to help zero "Captain told him while baku said "yeah unlike you we never back down and let our friend get hurt "it seems even zero had something to say too tallgesse "we fight together to achieve victory together "and with that said they all push with all there might and knocked him away which left him surprised as he went flying into the ships head.

From up there tallgesse started to spark all over and soon he turned an even darker color style back with zero who said "it's over now I shall free you from that sword".

At zero command and shute cheer they all started to form the special attacks that would be used to form the gundam force triple attack, and just as that attack headed for tallgesse he just stood there where he was at and took it head on but it didn't seem to be enough for tallgesse as he started to get push back and soon the evil sword Epyon was knocked away from tallgesse which landed and imbedded itself in to the ship.

Now that the sword is out of his grabs tallgesse was able to regain his scenes back as they were talking shute and I turn out sight to the evil sword epyon as we watch it blue and black mist seem to come from it before it unstuck itself from the ship and float up way from us and towards tallgesse until he was left holding it again in his hands.

"Oh now where two later " Zero said as we all watch as more black blue mist came from the sword " What is hap-happening to m-me " Tallgesse asked as it seem like the sword finally started take him over as zero had said would happen.

In Lacroa deathscythe was seen laughing while saying "Finally after waiting for so long for this moment". Back with tallgesse who was angry at deathscythe for tricking him into using the evil sword epyon in the first place.

As it seems that tallgesse was getting absorbed by the sword deathscythe explained that "to use the sword at its full power it need to be feed with intents negative feeling and that the only one who could feed the sword was tallgesse " Deathscythe said to only tallgesse who was the only one to hear him.

Once tallgesse was all absorb by epyon I couldn't help thing that we were in some real trouble right now even as captain said that the sword has gotten much stronger than before. While zero casted a side glance at captain before returning his focus to tallgesse who was nothing more than a big black ball of nothing.

Soon the dark spears dissipated and from it came an evil looking gundam which was dark brown/red and black in color who was holding the sword epyon and from zero we learned that was the true from of epyon.

"My names is eypon and I 'am now complete "It said to everyone who could do nothing but stare at it in fear knowing that it was going to be really hard to bet. Eypon soon spreads in wings and glowed yellowed all over.

A/N there another chapter done and I think there are only like 11 or 12 chapters left to this story before it's all done then I can finally start the next sd gundam force story which I really can't wait to get started anyways this chapter was fun to right cause of eypon who finally appeared even if he will be more in the next chapter but he still look bass ass yet scarier at the same time so yeah until next time see yeah.


	31. Chapter 31

As we stare up at Epyon's new form zero told us that tallgesse was no more while captain scan him and ended up telling us that epyon had the combined power of them all in him, All I could think that we were so doomed.

"I 'am going to Devour you "Epyon said with a glowed of his green eyes and with that he charged at zero who just barley used his own sword to block the attack before long he was knocked away from him and for Epyon to charge at us.

Both me and shute ducked and quickly got out of the way while captain and Bakunetsumaru also ducked and rolled out of the way as Epyon flow over them.

"His speed matches that of GunEagle "Captain said while I thought that lucky he wasn't here to hear that, anyways Epyon soon charged at us again only this time he went right at shute and me which cause me to gasp in shock as I tried to get shute away but lucky captain got in front of us and block the sword from hitting us but then he got knock away when epyon punch him in the gut which had shute call out to him.

Zero came from where ever he was at and started to attacking epyon who in turned attacked back and before long he flew up wards and look down at zero while saying that he will devour us all.

Off with the dark axis who were still off to the side were watching the fight going on and hoped that both side would take each other out when suddenly Genkimaru came out from the side and asked what was going on when he looked up and saw what was going on and off with Cobramaru who could tell something bad was going on and with that he got unstuck and quickly left the room he was in.

Soon Epyon charged at the dark axis who all got out of the way and genki just got miss by begin hit by him who then truned around and charged around and went after genki once more who jumped out of the way and landed a little ways from him as he stared in shock before he ran off but epyon chaste after him until he got corner.

"Genkimaru "Shute called out as we all stood around captain when we hear genki cry and seeing epyon about to attack him.

Lucky before he got hit Cobramaru jumped down from the main deck and blocked the sword from hitting genki while pushing epyon away from them both "I will not be able to complete my mission if the boy gets eating "Cobramaru said before Bakunetsumaru went and attacked Epyon with his special move which cause both genki and corbarmaru to get out of the way from being hit too.

It wasn't long before the move hit epyon which sent him crashing in to the side of the ship while shute went up to him and told him he shouldn't have done that and before he could tell baku why he suddenly remember why as he gasped in fear while he said "My attack can cause another crake in the sea "which it did by the way as both shute and baku started to freak out but lucky captain told raimi to get us away from the large whole in the wall.

As the ship was moving away from the whole epyon came back and attacked zero with his sword who blocked with his own but it wasn't before long he was send crashing into the nearby ship head which cause got zero to grunt in paint as he drop the sword and shield.

" Zero " I called out in shock from seeing that happen to him while the others stare with worry as epyon pointed his sword at zeros neck as he readied his finishing move.

All we could do was stand back and watch while zero refused to believe that he was going to dead by him as he thought about his princess who was waiting to be saved by him.

"I refused to be betting in a place like this " Zero suddenly said as his chest jewel started to glow and a light blue beam of light shoot off to the far reaches of the sea and once that light faded something could be seen flying towards zero.

"Is that "Zero wondered as I hoped it really was him." Could it be "Shute said and everyone prayed it was who I think it was?

"Its fenn "Shute and baku both cheered once we all formally saw him while captain said "You been here the hold time "I know right go figure.

"Now fenn " Zero told him " to save Lacroa please let me bored your power once again " it wasn't long before both fenn and zero merged together giving zero more power to hopefully bet epyon.

Off somewhere with Deathscythe who was watching the fight all along said "Its fenn I wanted all along ".

Once zero had called for the twin baster swords he started to fight against epyon who too fight back and soon I guess he realized just how much stronger zero gotten so he flew off and away from zero and us on the ship while zero gave chase as shute told him too " Go for it zero " While I yelled out " Yeah kick his sorry ass " which cause both Bakunetsumaru and captain to look at me lucky shute was too busy watching the fight to really hear me, when I realized that they were stareing at me I looked back at them and said " What " But they just shook their heads and went back to watching zero fight epyon while I just shrugged my shoulder as I too went back to watching zero fight.

Back with zero and epyon who were exchanging blow for blow with their swords until epyon turned to flea once more and as zero went after him again he stopped when he saw epyon suddenly turned into and two headed dragon which then opened up both its mouths and attacked zero with both lighten and winds which is the moves from the red and blue knights he absorbed beforehand.

Zero struggled to dodge both attacks being sent at him who shute said that was unfear and captains said it's a two head dragon while baku wondered out loud if that was its true form.

Where Deathscythe was at who order epyon too dragon fenn back to him which it responded by roaring loudly as it used its two heads to grab ahold of zero's arms to keep him in place as epyon dragged zero over to a huge red looking pentagon as zero struggled to get free but to no chance as he was soon being pushed nearly all the ways In to the pentagram.

"Zero "I called out as we watch as they both entered it while captain acted fast and told raimi to fallow zero which she did as asked and it wasn't long before we were moved at full speed to the portal until the ship stared to go into it.

As we were going in I garbed a hold of shute to keep him from falling over while both Bakunetsumaru and captain stood in front of us to keep us safe.

" You can do it Raimi " Shute cheered the ship on as captain said " If we don't we'll be separated from zero in another Dimension " While I said to myself that was something I was not willing to be so far from him since I still had to tell him how I really feel for him.

Off with zero as he finally made it through with epyon still having a hold of him he looked around as he wonder where he was at when out from the red magical ring as Baku called it came us on the ship.

As we too looked around to where we were at while shute asked "Is this place by any chance…." To which captain told him it was in deed Lacroa were we were no at. I on the other hand was busy staring at zero who fainlly got an arm free and turned around to get a better look at what was in front of him and say "It that is Lacroa castle then this is Lacroa and that's… Princess Rele "Zero mange to get out as he saw his princess on a type of deck like floor.

"So that's what she looks like " I thought to myself as I looked at her when Deathscythe appeared next to her stone form " So you finally arrived just like I had planned all along " He said with a wicket laugh. While poor zero could only call out to his princess as he was taking away from her.

With us on the ship we were still fallowing after zero when the ships started to stop working as it stated to fall as captain told us we pushed the ship to hard. shute turned to where zero was seen still getting taking away from epyon called out to him as zero got away from and to his princess as he called out to her only for epyon to revert to his gundam form and get in front of him causing they to fight each other.

I on the other hand was a bit sad since he was more worry about his princess then me who was a on a falling ship but to fair he hasn't seen her in so long so I hand no right to be upset by that.

Anyways the ship kept on falling and wavering in the air as raimi to us to brace for impact as the ship turned completely onto its side causing the dark axis to fall off of the ship when Genkimaru too fall of the ship while Cobramaru jumped off after him.

As both me and shute who was being held in one of captains arms while the other one kept them from falling and I was holding onto captain's back as I watch genki fall when I saw Bakunetsumaru jump after genki as captain was left to call out after him.

Back with zero who was still fighting epyon in a sword air battle all over the place as he said "You will not keep me from the princess "as they continued to attack one another until zero was knocked away from epyon who then turned in to his two head dragon from.

He then proceeded to attack zero with wind and lighten attacks which cause zero to use a pentagram like shield to block the attack from hitting him, the ship we were on finally gotten back to right side up when raimi told us the impact in going to happen now.

As the ship finally hit the ground it continued to skid forward showing no chance of stopping when finally at last it came to a stop to where we could finally see zero who was being attack by dragon epyon's lighten wind vortex attack while poor zero could only keep his shield to keep the attack from hitting him.

" Miss raimi please prepare to fire the main cannons " Captain told the ship which it did by pointing them right at epyon " FIRE " Captain yelled as they were indeed fired right at epyon while both me and shute had to cover our ears from the loud noise they made.

The three yellow cannon beams hit dragon epyon dead on and as he was still being hit by them it gave zero enough time to prepare his own final special attack " Fenn unleash your true power " Zero called out as he held up his sword as it glowed light blue while white fathers fall all around him as he called out " Super sprite magical infinite wind " And with that said he unleashed a chain of light blue blades all at epyon until it slashed right through the dragon while zero turned around as epyon was killed as it tuned into those jellyfish things.

'" Both epyon and griffin both returned to the earth they once come from "Zero said as he came over to us "I finally have return " He said as both he and fenn un-merged from one another.

"Welcome "Shute told him while captain and I agreed and while I was just happy for zero to be home once more." Yes it's good to back home in Lacroa "Zero said as he once again though about his princess until known to daisy that is.

"And this time I'm here to free Lacroa at last "Zero spoke once as we watch more of this things fall from the sky all around while we all wonder what else is going to happen here now that we betting epyon and we still had to find Bakunetsumaru and genkimaru who was still both lost.

I couldn't stop looking at both zero and fenn whom I was very to see once again by zero side cause them both to look very mystical looking with all of those jellyfish things fall all around them both just add to the look which cause me to blush yet continued to smile.

A/N yeah another chapter done which was fun to wright anyways I'm happy that fenn is back so yeah please leave a nice review to this please and thank you if you do, until next week see you.


	32. Chapter 32

"It's been two and a half years since that faithful day "Zero began say as he finishes telling me the story of how he was sent to Neotopia and what really happen that day. " I'm back " He yelled out as we both stood on the main deck " Don't worry zero you'll save them " I told him quite but I don't think he hear me since he was busy staring at the castle.

Unknown to us fenn was captured by Deathscythe who had him trapped inside his strongest barrier he has and at the top of it stood another dragon this one more brown and red in color on his back sat Deathscythe who laughed knowing that he was fenn and all he need was a way to un stone everything.

Back with us we were all standing on a lower part of the ship when shute said we should save the princess but zero simply told him we need to save the landed first then will save the princess.

It wasn't long before captain got out a small white bako bako which then went flying around us before going over to a nearby tree and started to turn it back to normal when I hear zero mutter " Princess finally ".

" Now everything will return to normal shute said as we watch some more plants become plants once more " but it's sure is taking its time " Zero said as we saw that it was going slow since there was only one bako." That's because there's just one " I said looking at how slow the bug was going.

Captain then told us that it would take four years to save all of Lacroa which seem to make zero really sad shute ask captain isn't there another way to get more of the bugs while captain told us "The job will go a lot more faster if we can get more bako bako "But shute said we haven't seen any more of them.

Shute then came up with an idea that we got more from home since we have more of them there and with that we all went back inside to talk to Bellwood into sending us more bakos but sadly rami told us that the Dimensional transporter wasn't working and that it would take a week to get it working.

Shute and captain then asked the little Zakrello phone think If he can get the Zakrello gate working here but once again sadly they were both cute off from one another so it looks like were stuck with just one white bako.

We were in the reequip ring hanger getting ready to set out to save zeros princess I got onto by hover bored and fly next to zero while shute and captain got on the ring and I had mean sure to have taking my medication beforehand anyways soon the ring was launched into the air.

Soon we were all heading on our way to Lacroa castle as we were making our way shute wonder how baku and genki were doing while captain said " I'm sure there both fine " wile shute laugh and said baku must have his hands full watching Genkimaru " Your right about that " Zero said which cause me too to laugh at the thought of that.

Off at Lacroa castle by a large rock formation stood Deathscythe who was talking to Professor Gerbera through a portal "My Plan is to draw them in with a fake princess and it will be there end and once I have betting the gundams I will bring them back to you at once and soon the general with have a body .i give you my word " Deathscythe told him who in turn told him " You better not fail me again " and with that the portal with gerbera disappeared while deathscythe simply sad one he was gone that he hated to pretend to be loyal to him and that he would soon take his place.

Back with us we were some ways from the castle as captain located the princess and that there was only four guards watching her which was weird since I guess there would be more watching her but I guess not I thought to myself.

"Maybe it's some kind of trap " Shute said from his stood on top of the ring while I said " I won't put it past them to have some kind of trap waiting for us."

" Trap or not we go to go in a save her " Zero told us " are you ready " he asked us which we both agreed that we were and with that we all went flying to the castle.

It wasn't long before we reach the castle and zero and captain went forward and dodged the arrows that came there way while I got in of shute and use my own shield to keep shute from getting hit too and soon zero had three of the four pawns so now there was only one left and that one seem to be the leader pawn.

The pawn leader from to keep captain from going any father but he was no match to cap who bet him quickly as the pawn leader soon turn into to a dice piece along with the other ones.

" Good work captain " Shute told cap who looked up at shute as the ring went pasted him while he mutter a thanks.

Zero went up to his princess while he knelt before her as he told her he has returned for her " Zero I understand that your loyal to her even I seen to feel at humble to her " Captain told him as he to stared at her while shute said that she was very pretty which I had to agree with him on that.

" She is even more so pretty when she is not stone " Zero told shute when out of know where an evil laugh was heard and as we looked around for it the voice said " Well done zero for making it this far" we finally found where the voice was going from a large pentagram platform in the sky and from on that appeared Deathscyth.

"Deathscyth I know you're the one to have used Tallgeese I will never forgive you for that " Zero said while Deathscyth told him that he will soon be joining his fellow knights in the afterlife wait does that mean that they were killed I thought to myself while zero refused to believe that his fellow knight were betting.

" Yes they were beaten so easily "Deathscyth told zero he said that a knight can never be betting that easily and soon there was a bunch of Deathscyth surrounding us from all sides making it hard to tell which was the real one.

" I can't tell which one is the real one " Captain told us " You can't for I have strength my magic through time "Deathscyth said to cap who blasted one of the Deathscyth only for the attack to go right through it instead.

Lucky zero's power seem to be enough to destroy the Deathscyth copies but the more he destroyed more popped up right where the one before it stood, " You can never bet us "Deathscyth told zero as Deathscyth's copies surrounded zero on all sided and pointed his scythe at him " No matter how many stand before me none shall remain after they see the flash of my sword.

As that was going on shute and I were trying to move the princess but she was just too heavy for even both of us " Shute, daisy look out " Captain called out to us as we saw a scythe about to hit us but lucky captain destroyed it.

Zero was up and flying around destroying many of the fake Deathscyth's " My sword is power by the four knights of Lacroa " And with that he destroyed the reaming copies but back on the platform stood the real Deathscyth who said " Your hope is nothing when it come to my power " And with that said more fake Deathscyth appeared but its seems zero finally found a flaw in his attack.

As that was going on captain had picked up the stone princess and was trying to put her on to the ring with shute's help while I stood back and watch from next to captain when scyth's came out of know where and some nearly hit shute which cause he to fall of the ring to keep from falling he grab onto the princess but they both ended up fall away as captain loss his hold on the stone princess so he jumped after them while I jumped onto my hover bored and fallowed after them to see if they were ok.

Zero just happens to look and see shute fall with the princess while both captain and I were not far from them. "No not the princess "Zero said shock and worry that she was gone when came shutes voice saying we had her as the ring came up shute that we were all find and at the center of the ring stood the princess who was un harm.

" I leave her in your care " Zero told us while shute told him not to worry we would watch out for her " will keep her safe " Catapin told him as zero turned back to Deathscyth I call out to him and said " Be careful " zero turn his head a little to the side and nodded his head before going back to fight Deathscyth.

Its wasn't long before we left zero and toke off flying back to the ship While I keep looking behind me watching zero destroy more fake Deathscyth until I could no longer see them anymore " I hope zero is able to bet him ' I said quietly to myself.

" You shall not harm the princess on my watch " Zero told Deathscyth as he charged at him who in return told him that he couldn't stop him as zero hit him with his sword before flying up wards to look down at Deathscyth who disappeared leaving him alone.

" We will meet again "Deathscyth said before he full vanish along with the platform.

Back with us we were nearly to the ship when I heard someone call out my name " Daisy " I looked around to see zero flying up to us which means he must have beaten Deathscyth which cause me to sight in relief at seeing him back with us save and sound.

' Shute, captain tell me is the princess safe " He asked when he got close enough to asked to which shute told him she was " Thank you my friends you have done well, I only wish the other knights where here to see this victory with me " Zero said the last part more to himself by I heard him since I was closer to him while I gazed sadly at him while wondering if what Deathscyth said about the other knights be true that they were really gone for zero's sake I hope not.

" I Still don't think there gone they could not have failed " Zero muttered to his self as we neared the ship before we went I side it. And from there went brought stone princess up to the control room and captain left the bako out to bring her back to her old self once more.

As We all stood back and watch the princess slowly return to normal once the stone was all gone from her the princess slowly came too as she spoke for the first time in a long time " Where I'm" She asked while looking around.

Zero spoke up while looking like he was about to cry which I sweat dropped at but I know it was only because he hasn't seen her in a long time so I guess I would be crying to if that had happen to my uncle." You are safe now you're with friends "He told her as she looked at us saying she didn't know us while zero asked he if she remember him.

" Yes I know you your zero the winged knight " She told him which seem to finally cause him to start crying as he told her he was sorry for taking so long to save her.

Seeing zero crying like a fool made me sweat drop even more as I could be that this princess had turn my zero in to a crying fool, as I was thinking I vaguely hear shute telling her that Lacroa will soon be back to normal.

" Yes with the princess help we can make more white bako " Captain said while I had finally snapped out of my thoughts as I went over to zero to get him to stop crying while I sweat drop when zero suddenly hugged me causing me to blush but that stop when I heard him saw princess I guess he thought I was her since he was too busy to see that I wasn't but hearing him say the princess like that made painful my heart as I wonder just what she really meant to him.

Unknown to us a small red pentagram appeared on the princess hand which show all of us to Deathscythe who was laughing as he said "Everything is falling into place just as I plan, the real princess remainds here hidden with me still a stone statue "He said as he turn around to look at her soon he showed his real form as he laughed.

A/N she chapter was fun to do but the next one is going to be ever better since it's so funny what with that fake princess paying focus to shute then zero he gets all mad about that while poor daisy will stuck in the middle of it all as she tried to figure out just how much zero really cares/like the princess. So yeah I really can't wait to so the next chapter for all the fun anyways only a few more chapters to go and then this story with be over so until then I will see you all next to and don't forget to leave a nice review on this chapter to tell me what you think of it.


	33. Chapter 33

While the ship was being repaired we all had to wait until it was ready before we could go anywhere else so at the moment we listen to the princess greet us while zero toke it upon himself to introduce us to her.

"These are my friends that I have brought with me from the other Dimension" Zero finish said as we all said our names all but baku who was still missing.

"Thank you everyone one, I appreciated all the danger that you must have went through to save me." Rele told us but them zero told her that there one more of us that he was Bakunetsumaru and that he let him behind which I just sweat dropped at knowing that was not true.

"Left behind you mean to say he fell off the ship "Shute said which only ended up into a argument when said that he could tell his princess about baku, I just looking at them before shacking my head thing that even though Bakunetsumaru isn't here zero still has to pick a fight with someone.

Unknown to us was that the princess was staring at the single white bako bako which flew around for a bit before it went to captain who put it into its caring case which cause the Princess to say "Oh please don't "Hearing that well all looking at her to see what she meant while shute asked her if she agreed with him in not talking bad things about their friend when not there " umm yes you shouldn't do that " She told them before she suddenly told us that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go and change her clothes.

Once she was gone Zero told us that she must still be tired since she was just freed from being a stone statue for so long, which I agreed by saying "I don't blame her after all I know what it feels like to be made of stone and it's not a nice feeling "Zero looked at me for a moment before saying "That's right you were turned to stone back in finally battle of Neotopia ".

" Right I was only like that for a hour while she was stone for two years so it must be a bit much finally to be able to move again" I said as we stared at the door where princess rele disappeared behind a few moments ago.

Off with Rele who was in some corridor who was holding up a hand and on it showed a small red pentagram that was showing someone a picture of the white bako bako before it changed to show Deathscythe who told her too "You must get me that white bako but do so carefully so that zero or caption don't see you really are "to which she told him that she will do as he said and with that the red pentagram disappeared from her hand.

Meanwhile Deathscythe was gazing Longley at the real princess who was still a stone statue "Soon when I have that white bako it won't be long before I have you as my wife. " He said as he showed him true self once more.

I was walking around the ships hallways looking for rele since she was talking so long to get back so shute had suggested that he go look for her while zero said it was his job as a knight gundam which just ended up with those two bickering who went until I said she may need another female to help her.

So here I was looking for her where I stopped when I heard Rele's voice and some ones else it would seem she was talking to someone else a male by the sound of the voice, but there was no one our around here since both the guys was on the bridge of the ship.

After a few moment of trying to figure out where I heard that voice from when she round the corner she was just at only this time she was in black dress, and once she saw me she looked shocked and a little nerves "Ah what are you doing here " She asked me to which I responded with a smile as I said " you were gone for a while and zero wanted to see if you were ok so I went to get you since you may need another females help, so do you " I asked her which she seem to think for a moment before saying " I kind of got lost " She told me with a nerviest smile ".

I let out a small laugh be I smile at her "Its ok I understand I got lost in these hallways before since they all look alike so let's get back before zero comes looking for the both of us " I finish telling her as she fallowed me back to the door to the we were walking I couldn't help but think back to when I heard that other voice and when no one else appeared around the corner with her I guess I was just hearing things but I know I heard that male voice form some where I just can't remember where from.

Once we got back I told zero that she got lost and that was why she was late coming back which cause zero to sigh in relief seeing her fine after all, anyways raimi told us it will take out five hours so in that time captain decided that he would do a little scouting around the area around the ship I was half tempted to go with him just to get off the ship for a while but I decided that I should do rest up and make it easy for a while, so I told everyone that I was going to my room for a while.

And with that said I left back out the door while I heard the princess tell them that she was fine now and that she looked better in black, which I just shock my head when I heard zero say that she looks good in anything.

When I got to my room I headed to the bed and lied down and talk a small nap for a little while.

Back with the others rele was on a small platform overlooking the whole bridge when she asked where captain was to which shute told her that he was scouting the around for Deathscythe since he may try to get her which seem to scare her for a moment while zero told her that Tallgeese was not the one reasonable to the down fall but it was Deathscythe who was manipulating him form the very beginning.

Zero then show a type of video on a blue pentagram which showed lots of things about all what they went through to get here so once done it vanish "Thank you for all you done "Princess Rele said "But I would like to know how you made the white bako bako" She asked zero to whom he showed into another pentagram who they made it.

As he finish telling her all that captain came in the door saying that he was done looking around in the area for anything and then he told zero it was his turn to go out and do a little patrol but zero sad that the princess need him here but she simply told him that she was ok here so as with that said zero left with shute out of the room where they went up to the main deck to look out for things.

"Why do I have to go? "Shute asked zero who said that he should be left alone with her "well then you should have ask daisy to go with you I'm sure she would love to help you "Shute told him but zero said that "She is resting and I don't want to wake her without a good reason too." Yeah cause you like her that much that's why you don't want to asked her"

What I do not "Zero tried to denied it but shute just shook his head with a sigh and said "you sure cause I can see the way you two look at each other "Wait look at each other does that mean she likes me too "Zero asked him to which he said he was very sure she did which help zero believed what he know was to be true that she does love him.

Back with the Princess who was sneaking around captain since he was asleep she then tried to steal the while bako bako from captain when he suddenly woke up from his which sleep and as he laugh at something which cause her to scream loudly.

Hearing her scream startle me awake from my nap as I jumped up and ran out of my room to see what happen while I was sleep as I was running in the hallways I ran in to shute and then the both of us went in to the bridge to see what happen as zero came in from the other door to the room only to see nothing really happen but that didn't stop both of them from demanding what happen which cause me to sweat drop when we found out that captains laughing was what made her scream.

Both shute and zero only stared in in shock at while I just sighed as shute explain captains need for expressions while captain showed some of the times he used his new found eye expressions, " I see then " Princess rele said while zero seems to be seating with anger.

"I guess I still need to do more research on this more "Captain explain to which shute agreed with him on that before asking if the princess tried to really tickly cap "Oh you see I don't feel so well "Rele suddenly said as she quickly left the bridge leaving us wondering if she was ok.

The princess was off in another condor getting all mad at the fact that she was so close in getting the white bako and that it now was going to be harder to get it from captain.

Shute peered around the corner she was at and asked if she was really fine "Yes I'm fine" which made shute happy knowing she was ok as he came around the corner while walking closer to her "I'm glad you had me a bit worry "Shute told her who said to him that she is very sad and when shute asked why she told him it was because the rest of her people is still stone.

"Oh shute your my only hope in helping me "The princess told him as she held his hands on her own when out of know where came zero who was really made at what he saw even if I was behind him telling him to stop over reacting and to leave them alone but sadly he didn't hear me as he demanded to know what shute was doing with the princess as he go in between them both.

Captain them came in and show the looked shute had on his face which seem to be the same on he had when apparently he tried to kiss captain as he showed us it on a holo screen which cause shute to bluesh even more as I laughed at the sight while captain said it was a love expression and soon he too had a largee pink blush on his face with pink hearts in his eyes.

"Love I know more about that then any of them "Zero said all mad at poor shute how seem too look like he was going to die from being so embarrass by captain mean while I was laughing my head of at the look on everyone's face that was until captain stated that he saw the same look on my face which cause me to stop laughing abruptly and look at him in question to what he meant.

"Yes you had that look on your face too whenever your with zero "Captain said as everyone stare at me which cause me to blush from nervousness "What no I don't "I told captain he then showed some videos of times of when in deed I had that look on my face thanks for zero who only watch the video in complete interest as he momentarily forgot about being mad.

"I-I can't believe you showed that I said As I put my face in my hands to hide my red face which was nearly as bad as shuts was I then turned around and quickly left " I going to-o my room" and with that I was gone.

Shute went back to saying he wasn't in love at captain while trying to hit him until Princess rele spoke up "It wasn't love I was just asking a favor of him that's all it was".

"But I can do anything you may ask "Zero told her who said "I wish to have the white bako bako to save my people ".

Captain then proceeded to take out the white bako bako and hand over to her until zero toke it from him and gave it to her instead." You're going to use your magic to make more white bako's aren't you "Zero asked her as he and the others bowed to her and asked her to make more bako.

"I can't do it here " She told them which cause them to look up at her in shock until she said " We need to go to the garden of wisdom " zero said it was a place of great knowledge lay at behind sealed door that came only be open by the great family.

" Yes that is where I will do it at "Princess rele told them and soon they were on the bridge where they set course to the garden of wisdom, shute came by shortly after that and told me where we were going I just told him I would be staying in my room until we got there. Once he left side as I sat down on my bed I was after all tired from the run early on and to top it off I was still mad at what captain did even if he didn't really mean to that to me since he did the same to shute "why did captain have to show that video in front of zero "I said to myself before thinking who knew that captain was aware of such things.

Off with Deathscythe who was watching the ship he suddenly spoke up and said "Yes bring it to me the way to un-stone everything "he finish saying with glowing red eyes.

A/N such a funny part anyways not much daisy in this chapter but that's fine it still turned out nicely done so anyways until next time leave a nice review and see you next week.


	34. Chapter 34

I was once again in my room sitting on my bed drawing a picture of zero with fenn behind him in the sky of Lacroa while I drew I wonder what happen Bakunetsumaru and Genkimaru all the while I listening to Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson on my MP3.

There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<p>

Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<p>

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>What can become<br>If you give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<p>

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<p>

Don't run away  
>Promise you'll stay<p>

Genkimaru was in some kind of underground like cave place with Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom along with all of the zaku minions who all stood behind their leaders. Hidden nearby was Cobramaru who keep an eye on Genkimaru for his boss Kibaomaru.

"You should follow me since this is the way out "Genki point out as the others argued who should follow whom so in the end they went with genki, who got them to start chanting Genkimaru Energy Force.

Off with Bakunetsumaru who was making his way slowly into the cave all the while he was being completely a scary cat because he keep on thinking that something was going to pop out at him from the darken cake of which he was walking in.

When out of know where he saw a bunch of glowing being and soon he took off back the way he came to a stop as he was panting from his fright something grabbed his foot causing him too fall backwards a well away from whatever grabbed him thinking it was some kind of ghost.

The figure stood up and off the ground turn out to be "Tallgeese " Baku suddenly shouted at him as he jumped up and pointed his twin swords at him.

Back with Genkimaru and the zaku guys the came to a stop in a part of the cave that had some plant life growing and as genki stood there he could small food and soon he jumped up in to a nearby tree and he then came back with a bunch of bananas in his arms, as he ate one he said " Its tastes like pizza " and with that he turned around and kept on walking.

As he was walking he keep on dropping banana peels on the ground which just ended up making Zapper Zaku mad at him for littering like that and soon he was following after genki all the while he was cleaning up after him and leaving the others behind who could only steer at zapper in disbelief.

After some time went by Grappler Gouf went up to genki and asked him what he planned to do once he got out of here " When we get to ark you guys are going to help me make a huge army " genki told them " and you're going to take over ark ".

But before anyone could say any more to that zapper suddenly race past them which nearly knocked some of the zakus over, as he ran a head of them he keep on saying flowers and just like that there really was three small orange flowers on the ground by a rock just in front of him.

When the others caught up with him to see what was making him so happy when they all heard a buzzing sound coming from behind them and when they looked they save a large baku baku bug, as they all steer at it in shock then charged at them and knocked them all over the place.

Zapper got up and yelled out that was sure to leave the other sweat dropping at what he just yelled out " Don't worry my babies daddy will save you " and with that he jump up and landed right on the large baku baku's face soon he was joined by Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom.

It wasn't long before they were all thrown off it and were on the ground and along with the others they ran from the bug but it keep on chasing after them and soon it look out mini baku's out of its mouths which swarmed all around them.

While the guys were trying to get away from the bugs Genkimaru was unaware of the large baku baku charging at him until it was too late for him to move out of the way but lucky for him he didn't need to Cobramaru ran over and grabbed him and jumped out of the way but not before genki loss his whole of the bananas and as soon as they hit the ground the bakus swarmed the bananas and turn them to stone.

From the safety of a nearby wall genki demanded that Cobramaru let him go "put me down now or I'll knock your block off ".

"Listen brat I can't afford to loss you keep quiet "Cobramaru told who in turned genki said "Just try and make me " And with that he a portal and jump into it as it disappeared leaving behind corbramaru who demanded that he come back.

A new portal appeared onto of the large baku and out came genki who said he has had enough of all this "A leader knows when to help his soldiers and your trust in me is the strongest weapon we have "And with that he took out his axes and jumped up into the air and slash his axes into the large baku until it became stuck into it.

The Baku didn't seem to like that as it started to fly wildly around in the air with genki on its back trying to hold on to his axes which was still stuck in the bugs head an soon the large baku went flying out of the room they were all in, as it left its baby baku bakus fly after their mother.

As the dark axis stared at where genki left on the baku's back zappers ran over to his flowers all happy that they were fine which cause Grappler to sweat drop at the sight of him acting like that.

Off with Genkimaru who was enjoying himself on top of the large baku baku, from behind him corbramaru was running too keep up with him all the while wondering why genki was saving the dark axis when there weren't even good.

Back with Bakunetsumaru who was standing in front of Tallgeese " how are you still alive you were absorb by Epyon " Baku said to him as he wondered why he was still alive.

"Listen Epyon was beaten by zero and the feather dragon and I was realest from it and I fell here "Tallgeese told baku who finally stopped pointing his swords at him." I realize now that it was Deathscythe who had cause everything bad to happen to me and I will pay him back for this defeat even if it kills me "Tallgesse told baku who in turned put his swords away cause tallgeese to look up at him in wonderment as Bakunetsumaru came over to him and started to help him stand up right.

'Why are you helping me " Tallgesse asked baku who said " it is the way of the Samurai"

" I see thank you " Tallgesse told him but before baku could say anything else a rumbling noise could be hear even as the ground shock from under their feet as they both turn behind them to see what was making that noise.

When from around the corner a wave of the glowing jelly fish things came surging around them as they were taking by the strong cornet." Oh no I can't swim " Baku said as they were both carried away.

Genkimaru who was still riding the baku was getting sleepy since he tried himself out finally fell asleep on the bug when corbramaru leaped up and onto the bakus back to see what genki was up to only to see the boy talking in his sleep.' Why is this boy so important" corbramaru wondered out loud as the bug continued to fly onward.

Zapper was watering his flowers while the others got bored waiting for he to stop watering the flowers so they started to walk away from him they came to a stop when corbramaru got in front of them holding a sleeping genkimaru in his arms.

"Here is your leader "corbramaru told Grappler who said he didn't want him but then he said that they seem to need him but before any one else could say anything more zapper ran out of water and he then demeaned the zaku's to go find him some more water but they all just stared past him as they all heard a loud rumbling sound.

As they all stood still when a large surge of Ooum came at them which soon swept zapper into it and soon everyone else was talking up into the fast carnet of Ooums and baku and tallgesse was also in there too.

Back with shute who was on the main deck when he suddenly heard some kind of rumbling like noise somewhere off in the distant the princess came up to him " What is it shute " She asked him " I think I heard baku and genki calling out to me " He told her.

"You must be so worried out them "She said to him " Yeah I 'am big time " he said back as he looked at her " You are so kind shute "She said back.

"They'll both be fine shute " Captain told him with me next to him while zero floated next to me "Bakunetsumaru can take care of himself any alone with genki so you have nothing to worry about ".

"He better he is a musha gundam after all " Zero said as I smiled and add " There right you know " .

" Your right I shouldn't worry he's a strong guy " Shute said back to us as he turned around and stared at the green land, pink sky be for us.

Poor baku was not really fine since he and the other were all being sweep away in the surges of Ooum with everyone else too.

A/N Ok so yeah this chapter was hard to write cause I had a hard time keeping my mind on getting this chapter done since I keep on getting distracted with other things so I had to really force myself to keep writhing this chapter and I was so worried because of that I add that random song at the start to help add some more words to this story just to make sure this chapter got to 2000 words long which it did get a bit over that mark anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if I didn't also there are only a few more chapter left of this story then its done.


	35. Chapter 35

Shute was off looking for the princess rele once again while I was in my room reading a book I had brought with me and as I was reading it when I had a knocked at my door, when I got up too open it reviled zero which I let into my room as I moved aside.

"Hey zero shute with the princes again "I asked him when I saw the grumpy looking on his face, who in sighed with a nodded of his head "Aww cheer up besides it's not like you got do anything about them anyway".

"Maybe not but I still don't like it "He told me as he sat on the bed while I sat next to him "right you're going to have to get used to it if she likes him " I told him as I lead my head on his shoulder only to fall on to the bed when he suddenly jumped up yelling " I'm not going to let that happen " And with that he ran out the down leaving me to watch his form despaired as the door closed on its own.

I sighted as I picked myself up " Oh zero ", with that said I went back to reading my book but I just couldn't seem to keep my mind on the words as I wish zero would stop fawning on the princess like that.

The princess was stood in a hallway talking to Deathscythe on a red pentagram that was on her hand she had just finish saying something about the Garden of Wisdom to him when shute came around the corner while asking what she was doing here "I got lost looking for mess hall since I'm all hungry "She told him with her hands behind her back as the made the pentagram disappear from her hand.

"Oh is that all then I now just what you need "Shute told her with a smile.

Up on the main deck was captain and zero who was pacing back and forth al huffy like when he asked how the repairs where to which raimi said that they would be do in a day, " I don't think Deathscythe can keep quiet for much longer " Zero said after a moment to which captain said " Then let's keep an eye out for him them" captain told him before asking about the princess to which zero said that shute was looking after her all the while he was walking back and forth once more while poor captain could only watch him.

Shute and the princess were in the food storage room and as he was going through a large box looking for the right thing for her too eat when at last he found what he was looking for.

Both captain and zero were leaving the deck when them bump into me on the way out the door but it seems zero didn't see me as he was too busy ranting that shute wasn't good enough to watch his princess and so on and so forth while both me and captain just sweat droop at his over reacting.

I was about to say something when both shute ad the princess came walking by with shute holding the rice ball making kit while he was telling her something funny zero did as they enter the lift to the deck zero called out to them " what are you doing? ' He asked them "It's a surprise "Shute told him with a grin "Oh zero I didn't see you there " Rele said to him as the door close on them.

Poor zero just stood there all but a stone statue " Its looks like she is in good hand " Captain told him as he place a hand on his shoulder sadly I don't think he herd him " I think we lost him cap " I spoke me to myself then anything as I wonder what we were going to do with zero.

Back up on the deck shute was busy making a rice ball for the princess behind him and once he was done he turn around to hand it to her " Here it's a rice ball " He told her as she toke it from his hand.

"There really good "He said to her as he began to eat his own rice ball while telling her she should try hers. As he sat down he began to tell her about his mother and his family and how they haven't been able to context them and they must be worry about him 'Don't worry I'm sure you'll get to them soon " She told him as he remember that he still had friends in Lacroa too and that they need to hurry up and bring it back to its former glory.

" Don't worry princess will help you cause captain, zero, daisy and I are all your friends" Shute said to her and just when she was going to say something in return zero called them to go to the bridge.

Once they got there shute asked what was wrong "We need you too direct us the rest of the way to the Garden of Wisdom "Zero told her to which to said she would do just that.

As we were flying we spotted huge holes in the ground that look like foot prints even when rele said that they were foot prints she them told us to land in the foot print that she was pointing to.

Soon the ship began to descend into the hole and it wasn't long before the ship landed onto the ground safely, soon it wasn't long before we were all walking in a forest area "We nearly there " Shute asked her.

' There " Rele pointed out a strange shine ruins up ahead and soon we came to a stop at the ruins while I got off my hover bored shute asked is this it but before anyone could say anything else captain detected an enemy nearby.

" Watch out " Captain yelled out as a bunch of arrows were fired at us, both captain and zero got in front of us but it wasn't long before we were surrounded on all sides by many pawns.

Zero called forth his sword and shield while captain told both me and shute to look after the princess as shute said that we would I active my blue beam sword on my watch as the three of us got out of there and to a safe place while both zero and cap got back to back and start fighting the pawns.

As they were fighting zero whom was in the air was wondering why the pawns were here in the first place, off to the side stood shute, me and the princess stood by some bushes while shute cheered the guys on as shute said they were no match for them.

While that was going on I heard something behind us As I looked I heard the princess gasp in shock as the pawn raised his sword up to attack us she knocked shute a way and just when the pawn was about to hit her I blocked it with my own blade" Not so fast " I said.

I heard zero call out but I pay no heed to that as I push the pawn back a bit a while I said "Shute now" And with that I ducked down and out of the way as shute went flying over me thanks to the booster pack he had on which was enough to knock the pawn into the wall and it wasn't before shute used his glued gun to stick the pawn to the wall and to keep him from doing anything else.

"You ok "Shute asked the princess to whom she just asked if we were ok "Were fine, we do this kind of thing all the time "He said to her with a smile as I nodded my head in agreement. Both zero and captain both sighed in relief when they say that we were ok.

It wasn't long before we were all at the ruins as rele went to the center of it and held her hand out in front of her where a yellow ball of light formed under her hand where a small platform came out of the ground along with four pillar's.

" Oh Garden of Wisdom open your door before me " Rele spoke out loud and soon the pillars all began to glow yellow as the ground too began to shake under our feet, as we looked around us to see what was happening the ground under us started to lower with us on it.

As we were lowering the walls around us were covered in strange red markings hat I could not red what it was but it didn't matter as we lowers into a large chamber which were filled with platforms like the one we were on only different colors.

"Now that were here captain where do we get started "Shute questioned captain as we all looked around us. " For now let's split up and take a look around but be careful "Captain told us to which we agreed with as shute flew off to a blue pillar while captain went on to a red one, zero went over by a green looking one while on got on to my hover bored and started to fly around to the place to get a better look at the place.

Over where shute was at a small plate form came up from the middle of the platform he was on and soon a yellow light surround him before going skywards I fly over to shute as I looked at the yellow script on the walls all around us.

"These appeared to be a type of hieroglyphs " Captain said as zero over to him who said " I never seen these runes before " Captain then asked him if he could read them he said he could a little bit even when the princess came over to them she too said she could only read a little of it.

As we looking at the glyphs pictures of sprites appeared all in a type of tree showing their ranks from what zero just said, the higher we look the higher the rang went and it wasn't long before shute spotted a picture of fenn to which zero said it was a picture of fenn.

"But what's the one next to fenn it looks just like him "Shute asked while zero said it was the steel dragon "Its seem to be paired with fenn "Captain spoke up. " But I never heard of the steel dragon before "Zero said while I wonder if it was like some kind of brother to fenn since they look so much alike.

" Look there is one more so does that mean it's the strongest one of them all "Shute asked as he point out to the one at the very top which looked very much like the symbol that was on captains shield so I wonder what that means.

" it's the Superior Dragon " Rele told us as zero could quite read the name but it looks like she could just fine, as we were looking at the pictures captain suddenly said energy surge detected ".

Soon it wasn't long before we were over at the place that captain had pointed out before which turned out to be a really huge door as shute put it but its looks like the door was destroyed like someone broken into we all figured it was Deathscythe who had broken in side.

"It looks like we have no choice but to go in "And with that said captain went in first flowed by zero then me then shute and the princess who seem to pause about going inside when shute stopped from going inside as he told he it was ok that we were her friends and we wouldn't let anything happen to her.

We were walking down the dark hall way which the walls were covered in red making even as zero said this was a strange place I said "Your right about that".

It wasn't long before we came to a new room which I thing we were outside since it was dark out and you could see two moons in the sky, and just up a head was a large platform which seem to holed a figure, below us was a barring wasteland like place but as captain said it was only a hologram like place but I wasn't paying much to what was being said because I was paying more to the lone figure before us but I could quite tell who it was.

" Hey guys look " Shute point out once we got close enough to the figure to show us it was a statue of the princess like from when she was turn to stone looking up her we saw fenn trapped in side some kind of Barrie not moving at all.

"What's going on "Asked shute but no one had the change to answer him as a large plate form appeared in the sky and out from it a large dark looking dragon which fly right over us cause us to all duck to the ground to not get hit by it." That can't be the steel dragon "Zero examine it as it flew around.

Soon a platform appeared with Deathscythe on it who laugh as he showed his true form of a green looking knight gundam before the steel dragon merged with him soon he looked like the steel dragon wings and all " No it cannot be " Zero said as he saw that happen.

"Finally the time has finally come "Deathscythe spoke with his wings spread wide as a red pentagram appeared behind him making him look really evil looking.

A/N there another chapter done and there is only one more esp let to do then there will only be two more after that then this story with be all done, but have no fare it won't be my last SD gundam Force story I do I have the next two nearly all planed out so yeah until nest time which I must say something really bad happens in the next chapter but you'll just have to wait to see what it is.


	36. Chapter 36

"So that's his true form "captain said as we all stared up at Deathscythe, but zero soon said no that's not his true form "and just as he said that Deathscythe send a strong gust of black with at both captain and zero which sent them both into the wall behind them and a pentagram appeared in front of them both which keep them stuck to the wall.

" Captain, zero " Shute called out to them " these is not good " I Said as captain asked zero who Deathscythe really is to which he that he was but he didn't get to finish saying as Deathscythe interrupted him with a laugh.

"It's been a long time hasn't it zero, about two and a half years since the last time, I thought you had already forgetting the look of your old friend " Deathscythe spoke to zero who struggled to get free.

"Deed so it was you, what happen to my comrades? " Zero asked him who said "Oh them I had to have them taking out of the picture ".

"You mean there all gone "Zero asked once again while Deathscythe told him "Yes all of them".

"How could you do such a thing you were once a strong and mighty knight too, why did you do such a thing? "Zero questioned him as Deathscythe floated until he was down until he was in front of the stone princess. I'm guessing him and deed where good friends before so to find out that he did all that must be hurting him right now I thought to myself.

"I did it because I'm in love with rele "Deed started to say as he started to tell us how it all happened or some while he relived his memories." It all started when I joined the knights I would always stand off to the side watching her and I was always thinking of her, however I knew my love of her could never be realized because I was a knight gundam and she was a human," As he was telling us that I began to wonder what would happen to me and zero as he too was gundam and I was a human, but you deed really should have told the princess he's feeling for her because she might just have returned them too, but that also reminded me that no matter that cost…I had to tell zero how I really feel.

"That was about the time it happened the dark axis invaded, I thought I would have no other chance if I had miss it, I was determent to destroy everything and everyone along with those rules that keep me from being with her. So I decided to take rele by destroying everything for that I used the dark axis and Tallgeese, everything went as I'd had planned guiding you all to this world we gain the key to undo the petrifaction that rele is a fake one I had crated as a decoy "Deed said as shute gasped in shock while the fake rele looked to the ground in sadness.

"The real one will always be at my side forever "Deed said as he gazed at the real stone rele.

"So for that you decided to forsake all of your friends and your beloved Lacroa your homeland " Zero asked him to which deed told him that he wasn't like zero and the others and that zero and the knights are nothing but guard dogs serving the royal family but I 'am not my place is beside rele on the kings throne ' Deed finish saying as he lifted into the air ' You know if deed really loved her them he wouldn't did what he did but instead let her chose to be with him or not.

' It's not true is it " Shute asked the fake rele which cause me to looked at them ' You can't be a fake princess you can't be ' Shute finish said but she didn't say a word to him, poor shute must be heartbroken since the girl he like wasn't whom he thought it was.

"How foolish of you may have petrified the princess but you know it is impossible for a knight gundam and a human to be married we are not humans "Zero told deed but hearing him say all that made me all sad thinking that we too can never truly be together in that way and one day I may won't two have a kid or two but if I'm with him that won't happen so does that mean everything that happened between us was nothing but lies of something that wasn't ever going to be…but no that's not true I know what he felt for me was real and that everything we did together was something special and that it was possible for us to be with each other in that's way….

" I will become Human " Deed told zero who wondered what he was talking about " I 'am talking about the Superior Dragon you must have seen the tree the spirit deity of life and the most powerful one of all is the Superior Dragon, with its power it can turn me into a human being and the Superior Dragon will be generated when feather dragon and steel dragon merge with each other" Deed spoke.

" I already have both of the dragons capture I 'am nearly there I'll have the princess and the Superior Dragon and everything will be mine ' Deed finish saying while I thought to myself that that tree thing couldn't really mean that is what happens to get the Superior Dragon can it?

"But in order to make the Superior Dragon we need a person from the royal family but I must de petrified the princess first, is that it? "Deed asked the fake look alike princess who was holding the while bako bako in her hands.

"Yes sir ' She told him as she looked down at it in her hand while deed began talking again " The white bako bako I destroyed them because I didn't think they would be useful at the time but I didn't think they would be used to reverse the petrifaction with it '" Deed then order the fake rele to bring it to him which cause both me and shute to once again to look at her.

" Bring it to me my dear " Deed once again told her and soon she started to walk to him only to stop when shute told her not to go to him " He its nothing but bad so please don't give him the white bako bako deep down I can tell you're not an evil person".

"It's no use that think is nothing more the a puppet that I made, it cannot disobey me " Deed told shute who told her to remember that they would take care of her no matter what happens we promises to save you even from him but she continued to walk to deed.

"Rele " Shute shouted as we could only watch as she got closer to deed when suddenly she stopped midway to him when she turned around and ran to shute as she called out his name and before long she was running to us while deed growled angrily at that soon shute was running to her but she was then trapped in a purple beam of light which cause her to throw the white bako at shute who got it before it hit the ground while the poor fake rele cried out in pain as I came up to stand next to shute.

Soon it wasn't long before she turned back into a blue princess rose which had shute staring in complete shock as the rose slowly hit the ground "It can't be " Shute said as went up to the rose all the while I stand by his side keeping an eye on deed to make sure he didn't do anything, both zero and captain struggled to get free but not as more as captain was when he saw shute so sad.

Deed soon came to a float in front of us while I went I moved closer to shute with my beam blade active which was now pointed at deed who laugh and said "Throwing away her human form how foolish of her ".

'What did you say? , turn her back to the way she was or else " Shute demanded deed ' Right now ".

"The rose was her true form all along so give me the white bako "Deed asked shute who looked at the white bako in his hand. " Forget it Deathscythe "shute said to him "What?

"You're not getting it "I added in as shute told him that she died making sure he got it back "I'll never let you have it "Shute told deed 'Never".

'That puppet didn't have a life to risk "Deed simply told shute but he didn't agreed with him by saying 'She was real and she could make up her own mind, she cheer me up when I thought I never see my mom and dad again she is a real princess and you know what I bet the real princess you love so much wouldn't love you back " Shute angrily told deed to which I was happy that shute said that to him but a worried that he had just made deed pissed off now.

"Enough of this foolish give me the white bako now "Deed demanded shute as he made his scythe appeared in on hand and pointed it right at shute's neck which cause him to gasp in fear while I stepped up and pulled him back and way from the weapon and behind me until the scythe was pointed at me now but I was not scared I just glared at him.

"Give it to him "Captain told shute who had moved to my side as he grabbed a hold of my arm "If you don't you will both pay the price for it little humans.

"Shute, shute "I heard captain called out I even heard my name come from zero while captain seem to struggle even more against the bind he was in until he was able to get both his arms free while zero told him it was no use but cap said he wasn't going to give up and soon his head his head free along with half his body out but them he was pushed back into the wall as he asked "What kind of magic is this "

" Give me the white bako bako or I'll have to take it by force" Deed told shute ' I was thinking of inviting you to my wedding but I see there is no way to save you a place so far well you foolish humans " Deed finish telling us as he raise his scythe up into the air while I bract my myself as I got ready to active my watches shield but I wouldn't know how long it would last with deed.

Captain continued to struggle until he was finally free from the spell binding him to the wall as he called out to both of us" Hurry "Shute said just as a blinding light came from behind deed and with that the wall broke apart and from it came a flood of oumms which knock deed away along with me and shute who still had a hold of my arm, even captain was swiped away until it hit zero who was still stuck to the wall, and from the other wall the one with the hole in it came everyone else who got swept away from before.

Once the flood dissipated both shute and I looked around at everyone who just came out of the wall while I manage to say "What just happen? "

"Huh Bakunetsumaru "Shute said as both of us got up off the ground and saw baku with Genkimaru not far from us. "Finally I have found you Deathscythe "Tallgeese said as he stared at deed who was surprised that he was still alive 'What are you doing here trying to get in my way "Deed questioned him.

Soon captain and zero who somehow got free came to stand next to us told both of us to get the princess to the gundam mushia "Right "Shute and I both agreed while captain told baku to keep both of us safe which he said he would 'But what's going on 'But shute just told him to worry about that later.

It wasn't long before Bakunetsumaru had the princess pick up and we were all heading back to the ship, deed tried to stop us from leaving but lucky captain and zero got in his way from getting to we were leaving shute went back to pick up the blue rose that was once the fake princess before he ran back to us leaving the zero and captain to fight deed.

"Deathscythe with what little power I have left I will put an end to your plan even if it kills me "Tallgeese Said as he glowed a red color and flew in to the shield that held fenn and in a blinding while light he was gone, fenn roared loudly and it wasn't long before he was free and soon he and zero were one.

Back with us we had finally got onto the ship and shute point out a bright blue light that we both know how it belonged to which was fenn and zero as one And from up in the sky they both fought it out. Soon captain made it onto the ship and he told raimi to get us out of here but as we were leaving a red and black beam missed hitting zero who didn't think to see where it was heading since deed charged at him but the beam was headed right for the frozen princess but no one was near enough to reach her but I was.

So I did react first without thinking even that there was only one thing that I could do and so I ran until I got in front of the princess and I ended up taking the beam to the chest which cause to cry out in pain as I feel to the ground I could everyone called out my name as shute name to my side and asked if I was ok to which captain said who had come to my side say that I was in bad shape and if I don't get home to get the right help I would not make it which about hearing that it left tears in shuts eyes.

Back with zero who had heard my cry of pain and everyone yelling my name had knocked deed far enough away from him and he then went flying to everyone to see what happen but when he got there he saw that daisy was down and that shute was near tears along with just about everyone else.

Zero quickly went to my side even as captain told him what happen and that she wasn't going to make it but he could already see that and he soon tokes shuts place by my side until he was holding me propped up in his arms while calling out to me.

It wasn't long before I woke up since I got knocked out before from the hit I start at zero before I smiled weakly at him knowing that I was going to die from the look on everyone's faces "Its ok guys please stop worrying I'm going to be find "I told them before continuing on " Shute I'm so glad I decided to go after you that day way back when because of you I got to meet new people how all became my friends so don't cry '" I told shute who at that point was crying.

Looking to captain I spoke again " I leave looking after him to you now " Cap who said noting but just nodded his head I was straining to have trouble breathing by now but I didn't want to stop because I wasn't down saying what I wanted to say. I soon turned to baku who was cry so much but stopped for a bit to hear what I had to say " make sure you save ark and kick some dark axis butts for me will you? " I asked him to which he said he would before he started up with the cry well everyone was by now.

Finally at last I looked back at zero as I struggle even more to say what I had to say next " Z-zero I'am glade that-t I got to meet you-u and that I-I " I paused as I watched him started to cry but I wasn't about to stop even as I tried to lend closer to him so I could whisper to him and I was about to get close enough thanks to his help I was about to tell him " I L-love you' and with that I spoke my last breath as I finally died.

"Daisy "Zero said in complete sadness as he held me close to his form while his soul broke when I died on him and everyone broke down into tears even captain did too, zero soon heard someone laughing and when he looked up from daisy lifeless body he saw it was deed and he know it was because of him I was dead and with that in mind he gentle put me down and got up and flew right at deed while saying " Deed you're going to pay for that"

A/N …..omg I just killed my own oc what have I done well I know what I did since i had that end planed out since the start of this story anyways the story will go on as it did in the show but I'm not wrighting them, so if you want to find out what happens next read next week's chapter which won't have any more things from the show in it since it will all be made up by me, so until then leave a nice review.


	37. Chapter 37

It was a week later we find our self's outside the home of a man name Ron who had black hair with blue eyes, he was seen entering the basement which appeared to a workshop of some kind and as he walk father into the room he came to a stop before a small female like gundam, she was little smaller than most gundams with a purple and while body alone with some dark grey here and there, the female gundam also had a pink heart jewel on her chest with small round pink jewel on both sides of her arms just below her shoulders she also had one on her forehead with another pink round jewel on both sides of her head.

The female gundam smiled at the man when she saw who it was in front of her and followed him back up the steps with her bright red eyes watching him open the door to the main hallway, all the while a long black ribbon that ended a little past her shoulders with held a sliver ring at the end of it.

"So how are you adjusting to your body "The man named Ron asked the female gundam once they had gotten into the living room.

"Well I seem to be getting the hang of it just fine" She told him back as she stood back from him as he sat down on the sofa.

"That's good but now when are you going to tell them? " Ron questioned her who just told him that she wasn't ready for that yet and that she wanted to wait a little longer " Fine just don't wait too long to tell them" he finish telling her with a shake of the head.

"Don't worry I will but first I just wanted make sure that I'm all right before I tell them that and I'm kind of nerves to see them again after what happen when I had left them in the first place "She told him back to which he said "you have nothing to worry about they will expect you the way you are no matter what you look like now ".

"I know but I still liked to wait more before then "she said to him as he got up off the sofa and hugged her whom she returned back." I'm just glad you're here now and that it worked "He told her as she said that she was happy that is worked too.

"So what are you going to do now? " Ron asked her after they let go so he could look down into her red eyes.

" I want to tried out these new weapons you gave me " The female gundam told him with a smile as he laughed with a shake of the head to pointed to the back door " Just don't mess up the back year to much will you I'd hate to clean up a big mess" Ron told her.

" Don't worry I try not to go over bored " She said as she made her way over to the door before going into the large and spaces garden.

**"Never Underestimate A Girl"**

It takes a girl to understand  
>Just how to win<br>She knows...She can  
>I think it's clear<br>Who wears the pants  
>What boy...could stand...a chance<p>

_[Vamp]_  
>She makes it look easy<br>In control completely  
>She'll get the best of you...every single...time<br>Thought by now you'd realize you should

_[Chorus]_  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>Gets anything she wants  
>She's never gonna stop<br>(You know it...we know it)  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>She's always got a plan  
>The world is in her hands<p>

She got the lipstick  
>Puts it together<br>Boys have it good  
>But girls have it better...(watch out)<br>Your secretary might  
>End up your boss<br>Whether you...really like it...or not

_[Vamp]_  
>She makes it look easy<br>In control completely  
>She'll get the best of you... every single...time<br>That's right...no no no you should

_[Chorus]_  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>Gets anything she wants  
>She's never gonna stop<br>(You know it...we know it)  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>She's always got a plan  
>The world is in her hands<p>

She might be the president  
>Make all the rules<br>Don't try to win the game  
>You're only gonna lose<br>Now girls you know we got it  
>Got it going on<br>We've been trying to tell them all along  
>Listen up guys<br>Take a little sound advice

_[Chorus]_  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>Gets anything she wants  
>She's never gonna stop<br>(You know it...we know it)  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>She's always got a plan  
>The world is in her hands<p>

It was a few hours later she had enter the backyard to try out her new weapons; she stood in the middle of the garden panting for her training work out while the song she was listening to ended.

Once she regained her breath she stretches arms above her head before making her way into the house once inside she headed for the kitchen there she got a glass water to drink, and just as she finish that off Ron came into the kitchen who greeted her upon entering the room.

"So how'd training with the new weapons I gave you go? " Ron asked her as he sat down at the table while she stayed standing up while looking out the window.

"It went fine I really love my special move which by the way is the boom "She told him as she smiled faintly at the memory of the move." I'm glad they work out just fine for you "he told her with a smile of his own.

After a moment of quietness the female gundam finally spoke up once more only this time she turn around to face Ron with a look of thoughtfulness in her eyes " I was thinking " She begun.

"About what?" Ron asked her with a confused look on his own face" I think I will go out for a bit "She told him "Oh where too "He wondered where she wanted to go." I want to go to the graveyard and visit her "She told him as get got up from his chair.

" Alright then just be back before it gets dark outside " He told he as she walked out the kitchen while said that she would be fine with her new weapons no one would mess with her but that was not what he worried about.

The female gundam walk for a good while surprisingly without being seen by anyone which was a good thing for her, soon she came to the place she want to be in the first place. She slowly enter the graveyard and walked around the graves until she came upon the one she was looking for which was next to two others one but they were not the ones she was here for.

She stood in front of a slightly smaller grave stone then the other two next to it, as she gazed at the stone with words on it black face, she begun to talk in a low voice to the gravestone before her "It feels like a long time hasn't it but it really hasn't "She said as she started to remember things.

Unknown to her someone else entered the graveyard not long after she had but this someone was a familiar winged knight who too came to see the very same person she came to see.

**Zero's pov : **

As I entered the grave year of where she lies in rest forever I began to think of how it was only a week or so ago when I had last saw daisy before she died in my arms when she had taken a hit from hitting princess rele whom was very grateful she had saved her life, and how daisy told us to all go on without her and bet the dark axis which we did but I just wish she was there with us…with me.

I was coming to her grave when I stopped when I saw what looked to be a purple female gundam standing before daisy grave or so I thought but the setting sun momentarily blinded me and when I looked again she was gone if she was real not my imagination in the first place.

Sighing I shake my head to forget the mysteries female gundam before I came to a stop before the gravestone I came to see I rested my eyes on the name that was wrighten on it.

_Here lies Daisy beloved friend to many. _

I closed my for a moment as I thought back to all our good times together before thinking the last think she said to me and how I never get the chance to say it back to her.

**Normal Pov: **

I was about to leave when I heard someone coming my way and as I turned to see who it was I had to cover my mouth to keep my from gasping out loud when I say who it was, after a moment I snapped out of my shock and quickly hide behind a nearby tree.

Once I was behind it I keep as quieted as possible while pepping around the side of the tree to see if he saw me and to my relief it looks like he didn't which caused me to sigh in relief but I wondered what he was doing here when I saw him stop in front of the very grave I was just standing in front of.

"Oh zero "I whispered after a moment of watching him before deciding to leave before he really saw me. Once I quietly left the graveyard I quickly head for home so as to make sure no one else saw me.

It was a few weeks later since I saw zero at the graveyard to which I had to ron about but when he asked why I didn't let him see me I simply told him I got afraid so I had hid, ron had told me it was ok when I was ready I would tell him.

I was going for another walk this time I was being even more careful then last time and as I was nearing the park I was about to avoided going near it so as not to be seen by anyone when I heard some of what sounded like a battle I made my way over to a nearby bush and hid in it.

I was surprised to see the gundam force battling some black and white gundam who looked to be bigger them the guys were, I was about to leave thinking they could handle that guy them self's when I hear shute yell out "Captain" hearing that I turned back around to see Bakunetsumaru and zero down on the ground with captain while shute was not far away from them.

The black and white gundam was about to blast zero with a rather large looking blaster when I had enough of hiding and so I jumped into action and got a few feet behind the gundam and then a cross bow appeared on my right wrist to which I fired a beam like arrow at the gundams back.

The gundam grunted in pain as he stun around to see who had attacked him from behind him and his eyes fell on me he laugh when he saw I was just a girl "Now ,now little girl you should run alone now and let the big boys play" He said to me while I glared at him as my battle mask slide into place covering my mouth.

I didn't say anything only get into battle position while I saw shute run up to captain and asked him and the others if they were ok as they stood up to see what was going on while I faintly heard zero say it's her. I just went back to focusing on the gundam before me.

" So you want to fight me then lets " he said as he fired a bunch of shots at me I vaguely heard the others telling me to move but I just stood my ground and toke out twin saber like fans that had energy going in between them as I opened them I used them to blocked each and every shot he shot at me until he ran out.

The gundam got mad at me and pulled out a sword and ran at me as I ready myself as he got close enough to hit me with his sword I simply dodged by jumping over his head and as soon as I was behind him I kick him in the back of his head which send him crashing a few feet away from me as I landed on the ground while he tried to get up I got out my cross bow from before only this time I pulled it out my wrist and held it in my hand which cause it to enlarged into a full sized bow , I aimed for the sky and pulled the string and released it into the sky. While shouting out "ARROW…"

As the one beam arrow flew up in to the sky until it vanishes from view until a moment later hundreds of arrows all fall from the sky while I finish what I was saying "METEOR SMASH"and with that all the arrows hit the gundam just as he got up hit got it by all those and was soon exploded on him which knocked him out.

" Wow that was awesome " I heard shute say from his stop with the guys I was starting to walk away when captain called out to me making me stop and look at him from the side " Wait how are you ? " I just smiled as by battle mask moved out of the way before saying " All will be reviled later " And with that I left leaving the wondering who I was.

I soon made it back home where I told ron what had happen and that I was time to tell them and soon the both of us was heading to the sdg base, it wasn't long before we got there, we walked all the way to the bridge where we stopped to listen in as the guys told chef haro about me and that they wonder who I was, grinning up and ron we both entered the room which cause everyone to look at us.

"it's her " Baku said as he point at me " How did you get in here ? " Captain asked me to which I said " I got in here thanks to him " I told him while looking at ron who was next to me " and to answer your early question well I'm Daisy " I told them with a smile while I watch them all look at me in shock.

Shut was the first one to act as he ran at me and hugged me tightly all the while the others snapped out of their own shocks as they too came over to welcome me back all the while they asked me how I came to be a gundam but I just let my uncle Ron tell them how I came to be.

He told them that I was dyeing with a heart condition for a while when I was still human but I wasn't ready to die yet so uncle came up with an idea to copy and store all my memory's, feeling and personality which were all copied into my watch that I wore all the time then he went about building this gudam body of mine which I design by the way and soon it was done we just waited for the time to transferred my every been into the soul drive which called my soul heart since that was where my heart used to be at.

But since it was never done before we weren't sure it would work but we both wanted to give it a try but it work as they could see, I told them that I had been back for about a month and that I didn't tell them yet was because I had to get used to my new body and to make sure I remember everything luck I did.

Once the story was done everyone was happy to have me back and I was happy to be back to even as I thought that I was being hugged by everyone while being told what happen after I had died on them.

It was mush later and zero had dragged me away from everyone and had brought me an outside deck place which it was dark out with the stars shining and the moon hanged brightly in front of us.

"Daisy I'm so happy your back "Zero told me as he held me in his arms before moving back a little to look at my face" I never got to say this to you before you died and I regretted it ever since but now I can say I love you "and with that his face mask opened up and he lean in until he was kissing me which I was closed my eyes too and gladly kiss him back.

A/N yeah daisy back and what's this she is a gundam now yup I had that planed out for a long time now some people guess right about her being a gundam now anyways fi you want to see what she looks like better go to my deviant art which is luner-tigher and there you can find a picture of her as a gundam so yeah next week will be an until leave a nice review and tell me what you liked about this chapter.


	38. Epilogue

"Are you ready daisy "Zero asked me as he waited for her to finish saying good bye to her uncle ron and the reason she saying good bye to him is she is going to live with zero in Lacroa since he was a knight to the princess their so daisy decided to live with him so they would not be far from each other, even though she is leave the place she has lived all her life she know she would always be able to vise and see her uncle and friends again.

' Yeah I'm ready now " Daisy told him once she was done hugging her uncle good bye, she had already sent her things to her new home so all she had left was to say good bye to everyone.

As she was leaving she was feeling sad but new that she would return anytime she wanted to and see him again soon she and zero were both on their way to the gate way to Lacroa where she would spend the rest of her life with zero.

On their way to meet up with the rest of the gundam force who were all waiting to bid there farewell to not only to her but to zero also but when the gundam force need them they would return to help them. while they were waling daisy looking back on the long year the she had from meeting captain and Bakunetsumaru, to meeting the love of her life and going on the adventure of a live time, only to died and come back to live as a gundam. And thought it all she had enough adventure to last a life time but who knows maybe she'll start something new later on down the road.

" You know zero ' Daisy stated after a while of quietness " What's that " He asked her " we have had some fun time didn't we " She told him with a smile" Yeah we sure have ' He returned the smiled back as he held her hand.

It was many months later and daisy was enjoying her new life in Lacroa with zero who continued his duties with his princess while working for the gundam force now and then with daisy who too teamed up with zero to help her friends when they came a calling for them.

During that time both her and zero went on to date each other but today was a big day and that was there wedding day yup that's right there are finally getting married.

It was a wonderful wedding indeed with all of their gundam friends along with daisy's best friend Alyssa along with her uncle ron too they all showed up for this big wedding between two beings who truly love each other, it wasn't long before they were married and they both had a nice sized home where they can started a family if soon wanted one that is.

Before long a few years had pass and daisy had a wonderful surprised for zero and when he had gotten home form working at the castle all day long he sure got the shock of a life time when daisy had told him that he was going to be a father and not just to one baby gundam but to a pair of twins. That day and for the months on ward zero was the happiest gundam in all of Lacroa for he was going to be a father.

Soon the twin little gundams were finally born into the world one was a male while the other one was a female, the male was dark purple with dark blue markings, while his sister was light blue with light purple markings and both had one red eye and one blue one.

"Aren't they just so cute zero " daisy tiredly told him as she held her twins in both arms as she rested in bed with zero next to her ' Yes they are but what are their names "He asked her to which she smiled at him before saying "his name is Apollo while her name is artemis ".

"There both perfect names for them " Zero happily told her as he gazed at his newborn children before he gazed lovingly at his wife daisy before kissing her for head and telling how much he loved her to which she returned back to him with a kiss of her own.

And so ends the adventure of daisy who ended up with a wonderful family of her own but who knows but who's to say it's her last one only time will tell.

END.

A/N There all done with the Epilogue and sorry it's kind of sorry that it's not that long but I made it long as I could get it anyways I hope you like the end of this story and yeah I love hers and zeros kids names also I may do a sequel to this story I do have some sweet ideas for it but I won't be doing it for a long while to come since I want to get started a new sd Gundam Force story that I have been wanting to do for a long time now which I hope to get started sometime in December or maybe sooner than that also it will not be long as this story oh and I'm writing a Halloween one-shoot with daisy and the others so keep an eye out for it.


	39. Special thanks

I just want to thank the few people who read this story:

ChojisGirl

Miss RaeFox

FallenButNotYetBroken

Whitewolf112

MsSamiSDGForce

And I really want to thanks pokemonjkl for commenting on every chapter of this story I really grateful for it.


	40. Authors Note

Can you believe that this story has been around for nearly nine months and what a long nine months it had been, I know there have been times I didn't want to make a new chapter cause sometimes it was hard to keep my mind on making a new chapter but I kept on going cause I didn't want to miss my weekly updates that and I just hate it when people don't update there story's in a long time so I didn't want mine to end up like that.

Anyways I'm very happy how this story turned out and that I made it so long in the first place but I made it thank god about that I will tell you this much I hope I never make a story that long again.

So I bet some of you guys are wondering what I plan on doing next well like I'm making a Halloween one-shoot of SD Gundam Force staring daisy and the others I hope to have that done and up on the 31 of this month, I also plan on making a bunch of side one-shoots to go with this story which I get to when even I can so it may take a while to get started.

The next big story for the SD Gundam Force I plan on doing is a CaptainXoc that I have most of the main concept planed out and I hope it will be around ten or some chapters long, there are a few things I need left to figure out. I don't plan on starting this new story until December or something like that, also don't expect me to update its weekly like this one was maybe I will post a new chapter two times a month or whenever I get around to making a new chapter.

Here is an idea what the story is going to be about a girl finds herself in world where humans and robots live together…wait robots yeah she has never seen a robot or a gundam as they like to call them since where she is from there are none, will she get along and trust this so called gundam's in time to help them stop a new evil threat that is about to a rise and make it hope to her own world or will she be forever stuck in a world she knows little about.

Sneak peak time:

I was walking through the park near my friend's house when she tripped up but before she hit the ground a swirling purple looking vortex appeared as I feeling in I let out a small scream as I continued to fall until I finally ended up passing out.

When I came to I had no Idea how long I was out but when I blinked the blare out of my eyes as I started to sit up I heard a male voice near me ask if I was ok to which I told him I think I was, and just when I was about get a good look at him I notice something weird about him.

It took a moment of me just staring at him before I finally realized what was so strange about him which had cause my eyes to widen in shock before I yelled out "Oh My God you're a robot "and when that came out of my mouth I started to back away from him in fright of him while he started at him in worry and confusing.

End of Sneak Peak.

So there you have it I hope you like what the next story is going to be about and I hope that sneak peak ties you in until I get to making that's story and post it up here so in the meantime keep an eye out for the Halloween one-shoot, oh one more thing I may do some request for some people for this show just ask me and I'll see what I can do but I may take some time to do it and left a nice review telling me what you like about my new story that I will be doing.

anyways farewell until the next story.


	41. Must Read Authors Note

Hey everyone I've been thinking of re-writing this story from the start again. And if anyone would be interesting in re-reading this story again, I would love to know what you think. Anyways this story will mostly be the same as before just with some changes to the story here and there that I would see what would fit better, the most changes I would be would be doing are about daisy with giving her more personally and the like along with a slight better back ground.

The most change will be the writing style of the story over all since I think my style has change some since I first started/ finish this story back in 2012. And I also got a better writing program then before too make a better story.

Just so you all know that I will not be updating every week like before but whenever I see fit to update. Oh and I don't know when I'll really get the chance to start this over again because I'm busy writing another story a transformers story that I really need to update first before I even thing about updating this story. This still may take a while to start this anew.

But when I do start it will be a another story from this one since I'd like to keep this one up so people can re-read it while they wait for me to update the new version. So please let me know what you think about me re-doing this story. Btw the remake will be called Here I Come the remake.


End file.
